Loopholes
by Redcrystal29
Summary: 'The fact he is an original and that you're a doppelgänger made it possible for you to be carrying his child. The originals spell was bound by doppelgänger blood and you're the loophole' after escaping death yet again Katherine Pierce is out for revenge. What does a baby, Kol Mikaelson and reincarnation have to do with all of this? Read and find out. Post 5x11.
1. Just the Beginning

**I'm back, I've been working on this story for a long time and I finally finished it so please read and review.**

* * *

She was on her deathbed. After 500 years of running from it, the time had finally come for her to die and she could feel her body slowly slipping into oblivion. After a while she heard movement and then a voice. It was Elena Gilbert. As if Damon hadn't tortured her enough now his doppelgänger girlfriend had to join the party. Katherine could barely make out the words she was saying but she managed to identify something. Elena was apparently forgiving her. She had the nerve to say that she forgave her; the girl should be the one asking her for forgiveness. All too soon Katherine felt her spirit leaving her body and a minute later she found herself in the Salvatore living room with Bonnie staring expectantly at her.

"No! It's too soon, I can't" Katherine screamed and when she blinked she was somewhere else. In a home. In someone's bedroom.

"Where am I?" Katherine asked herself "is this the other side?"

"Not quite" a voice from behind her answered. The girl was young and pretty with dark brown hair and creamy skin but she looked vulnerable and slightly jumpy, anyone else wouldn't have noticed but Katherine Pierce was an expert at reading people.

"Who are you? Did you bring me here?"

"My name is Davina, I'm a witch and yes I did. Your not dead Katherine, not yet"

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Take a seat" Davina ordered gesturing to an armchair. Katherine was hesitant at first but then complied.

"Ok so explain"

"Well you see, I've separated your soul from your body in order to bring you here. All of your 'friends' think your dead."

"And why would you help me?"

"Because I admire you, I've heard great things about you Katherine"

"You must have me mixed up with some other Katherine"

"No you're the one. Anyway you are separated from your body but you have to return to it within 1 hour or else you'll die"

"Why do you care whether I live or die? You've only known me for a minute"

"Before you tuned into a vampire you were a witch. Am I right?"

"You are but as soon as I got turned my powers left me and before that my father had banned us from practicing so I was inexperienced, taking the cure just made me human."

"That is where you are wrong Katherine. When you turned, your witch powers were deactivated but not gone. I believe it was the fact that you're a doppelgänger and I think I have a way to reactivate them but not without reviving your vampire side"

"That's impossible. You can either be a vampire or a witch never both, you know the rules of nature"

"Yes but it never occurred to nature that there would be a doppelgänger witch turned vampire who was cured from vampirism"

"I guess you're right"

"That's because I am. The cure also deactivated your vampire side but as soon as I make you a witch again your vampire powers will come back"

"You mean I'll be a vampire-witch hybrid?"

"You could say that"

"I know you said that you said that your reasons for helping me were that you're a fan and we both have witch DNA but I'm not buying it. Why don't you tell me the real explanation of why you're doing this?"

Davina sighed "are you always this paranoid? Fine, I know the reason why you have so many allies. You're a good person Katherine, you've saved millions of witches, werewolves, vampires and humans."

"That was only to gain an advantage against the enemy"

"Katherine you can't lie to me, I know your secrets. You helped all those people because they were stuck in similar situations to you 500 years ago; you saved so many families from death and made sure mothers weren't separated from their children. Face it Katherine, you're good"

Katherine was quiet for a second but then she seemed to have found her voice "you repeat a word of this conversation to anyone and I'll make sure you regret it"

Davina smiled. Yes Katherine was being difficult but she was coming around "there is also another reason"

"Which is…?"

"Your baby"

"MY WHAT!"

"Do you remember what you were doing a month ago?"

"I was hiding from my enemies"

"Yes and…"

"They found me"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well then please enlighten me?"

"You were in a relationship with an original"

"Well thank you for reminding me that I got dumped by Elijah"

"Sorry but it seems that the fact he is an original and that you're a doppelgänger made it possible for you to be carrying his child. The originals spell was bound by doppelgänger blood and you're the loophole"

"What?"

"You're pregnant Katherine"

"That's impossible"

"On the contrary it is completely possible and I'm going to ensure that your child survives"

"I don't want a child"

"Don't lie to me Katherine. You know what it feels like to have your child taken from you before you have a chance to hold it and now that you have a second opportunity you won't let it be taken from you. That is why you must return to your body within an hour but 45 minutes would be more accurate or that child will die."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Let's just say that I've done my research"

"Ok I guess I have no reason but to trust you"

"You trusted me as soon as you heard my explanation"

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Thinking that you know me"

"I might not know you in a personal level but I do know the way your brain works"

"What else do you know about me?"

"I know that you were friends with Kol Mikaelson and that he taught you how to be a vampire, I know that you've never turned off your humanity and that you are in love with Elijah Mikaelson"

"Wrong, I was in love with Elijah"

"You're in denial"

"You're starting to creep me out"

"Ok but at least you trust me. I'm going to need some ingredients before starting the spell"

"What do you need?"

"I need your blood; the blood of your spirit will do, something that's important to you; your daylight bracelet will suffice and yourself"

"If you destroy my bracelet then I won't be protected from the sun when I become a vampire again"

"Once you turn into a hybrid your witch side will prevent you from being weakened by the sunlight, witches create daylight bracelet so it's another loophole"

"Ok. Here. You can start the spell," Katherine said handing over her bracelet. She cut her wrist and the blood fell on to it then she dropped it on the floor. Davina began saying something in Latin and Katherine's bracelet caught on fire. She blinked once then she was back at Mystic falls however now she was in front of the quarry. That's where her body would was so she dove into the water. Every part of her could feel her body calling her and sense the smaller presence inside of it struggling to hold onto life. She swam deeper and deeper then noticed a metal box. The same metal box that Stefan had been inside for a whole summer. Her body was inside of it and the closer she got to it the stronger she felt. When she pulled on the lid it wouldn't open but her new found strength helped her take it to the surface. As soon as she was on land she grabbed a branch that had broken off a tree and began to wrench the box open. Katherine was running out of time, she could feel it but fortunately the lid of the box bent open slightly and she was able to touch the leg of her body. When she made contact her spirit was sucked in. Her eyes opened to see the metal of the box was above her head. Using her thumb and index finger, she flicked it making the lid jump off and land in the tree above.

"It looks like you've managed to get to your body in time" Davina observed as Katherine got out of the metal box.

"Why are you here?" Katherine asked

"Believe it or not Katherine but we're friends now"

"Friends seriously?"

"I'm on your side Katherine"

"You said you know how my brain works so then you should know what I'm going to do now that I'm alive again"

"Yes I know but I'll help you"

"Really?"

"Katherine if you won't call me your friend then at least know that I'm your ally"

"Great so you can help me with revenge"

"Not yet"

"What do you mean not yet?"

"My spirit is here but my body isn't so I can't help you until I come to Mystic Falls"

"Ok but I'm gonna need more allies than you if I want to take on my enemies"

"Yes and the perfect place to look is the other side. Luckily you know who the anchor is"

"Luckily I do" Katherine smiled sadistically forming her revenge plan in her mind.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :-)**


	2. Allies and Enemies

**I forgot to mention that I'll be updating every sunday but here's the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _1 month later_

Bonnie Bennett was in her house cooking dinner when she heard movement behind her but she already knew who it was.

"Kol, I see that your back" she acknowledged not turning to look at him. The original had been bothering her ever since she'd spotted him a little while after she became the anchor. After receiving many visits from him she had gotten used to Kol being around.

"And I see that your still pretending you don't like me" Kol replied leaning against the counter.

"I don't like you Kol. How does that remotely surprise you?"

"It doesn't. I always knew you'd be hard to get but I love a challenge"

"In your dreams besides I'm happy with Jeremy"

"Ah yes I've heard that you have a thing for my murderer. Anyway you don't seem very happy, I thought the news of Katherine dying would have you overjoyed" the last few words were laced with bitterness that went unnoticed by the ex-Bennet witch.

"It's just that she didn't pass through. I saw her ghost but she didn't touch me, I didn't feel anything"

"Maybe she touched you and you didn't notice her because she had a painless death? Or perhaps when she took the cure her she couldn't go to the other side"

"I doubt it, she was a doppelgänger and as far as I know they're still supernatural"

Before their conversation could continue the doorbell rang and Bonnie went to answer it. Katherine. That was her first thought before she realised that she was looking at Elena.

"Hey Bonnie, I have something I need to tell you and it's urgent. Can I come in?" The doe eyed girl asked.

"Sure," Bonnie replied inviting the girl in. She turned her back to Elena as she closed the door but when she spun to face her Elena was in a stance that was too unElena-like and then it hit Bonnie.

"You're supposed to be dead," Bonnie snarled as Kol walked into the hallway.

"Nice to see you too Bon"

"What do you want Katherine?"

"Well I was in the neighbourhood and I just thought I'd visit"

"Stop playing around"

"Fine, call up Caroline and tell her that something is wrong. She needs to be here"

"Do you really think that I'd listen to anything you say?"

"Let me rephrase. Call Blondie or I'll go on a killing spree around Mystic Falls"

"How are you going to do that?"

"To cut a long story short I'm a vampire again, sort of." Bonnie gave her a disbelieving look "I'll answer all your questions but you and Caroline need to hear what I have to say"

Kol smirked in amusement at the situation and Bonnie sent him a glare before ringing up Caroline.

"Hey Care I need you to come over to my house immediately, it's urgent" Bonnie said into the phone, glaring at Katherine then hung up a second later. Katherine walked to the living room and took a seat, making herself at home. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang again and the blonde appeared at the door.

"Hey Bonnie is everything alright?" Caroline asked, her eyes full of worry. Instead of replying Bonnie closed the door the lead Caroline to the living room. "Elena?" She asked before she realised what was going on "Katherine!"

"Hey Care bear why don't you and Bon Bon take a seat"

"Thanks but I'm fine standing" Caroline snapped however Bonnie sat on the sofa opposite Katherine.

"Why do you need to speak to us?" Bonnie asked as Kol seated himself next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder.

"You two are probably going to be really angry or depressed after I tell you and I'd rather not deal with that but you need to know." Katherine started

"We can't trust a word that comes out of your mouth" Caroline stated

"Which is why I came prepared" Katherine took out her phone and went to her photo gallery. "Forbes I'll start by giving you your bad news, Bonnie's one is slightly more intense. You know the day I was dying and you decided to sleep with Klaus in the woods."

"You WHAT!" Bonnie shouted

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked

"I have my sources anyway the same day he left to go back to New Orleans" Katherine continued "where Hayley is waiting for him carrying his child"

"Hayley the were-slut?"

"That's the one. Did you know that Klaus got her pregnant? And I know you wouldn't believe me so I had someone send me this video" Caroline watched it and found that Katherine's words were true; Klaus and a very pregnant Hayley were in New Orleans talking about their child. Tears stung her eyes but they were tears of anger not sorrow. To think that she virtually admitted to being in love with the hybrid when he was practically sleeping with half of New Orleans not to mention the girl who tried to steal her boyfriend and snap her neck was the one carrying his child.

"Katherine what do you have to tell me?" Bonnie asked moving to hug Caroline as well as wipe her tears away.

"Well Bon Bon I think you should just watch it" Katherine held up her phone for Bonnie. What she saw shattered every piece of her half-dead heart. The video was of a drunk Jeremy kissing some blonde when they thought that no one was watching. Tears of regret welled up in her eyes. Regret that she had trusted the younger Gilbert.

"Katherine I doubt you came to be the bearer of bad news so tell us what you want?" Caroline demanded

"I'm here to offer you both something"

The girls, in their normal mental state, wouldn't even consider it before turning it down but right now they weren't mentally healthy. They were hurt. They were weak. Katherine knew that so she used it to her advantage.

"We're listening"

"I'm on a revenge quest and I'd like you two to join me but before you refuse I can also make sure you won't have to be the anchor anymore, I can take the pain away Bonnie"

At that Bonnie looked up and through her tears Katherine could see the slight glimmer of hope.

"How?" Bonnie croaked

"I guess I should explain everything from the beginning" Katherine sighed "well first of all my soul was transported to a witch who told me that I was the first doppelgänger witch who had been turned and cured from vampirism so nature couldn't do anything because it had never happened before. Apparently my witch and vampire powers just deactivated and I could reactivate them again because of my being a doppelgänger. So she did this spell, I don't know which one but I was dying at the time anyway then I had to go find my body and presto I'm the first vampire—witch hybrid. She also told me that I'm pregnant though."

"You're what?" Bonnie asked as the girls stared at Katherine's flat stomach.

"The kid is Elijah's and it's only possible because he's an original and I'm a doppelgänger, the original spell is bound by doppelgänger blood and so that sums up how I'm able to have it but if I die then my baby dies with me. Anyway back to the point I can transport Caroline to the other side through you to get a few people back and in return I'll bring you fully back to life by making someone else the anchor so you'll be a witch again. Plus you guys can get revenge against Klaus and Jeremy"

"Are you serious? You can take the pain away? And I can be a witch?"

"Honey I'm a vampire witch if that's possible anything is"

"Will Caroline be able to come back if she goes to the other side?"

"Yes"

"Ok who do you want me to bring back?" Caroline asked

"There are three vampires I need on my side, Finn and Kol Mikaelson and Finn's lover, Sage" Kol's grin took up half his face when he heard he was coming back to life.

"Why them?"

"Finn and Kol are originals so they're practically indestructible, Sage possesses the talent of being able to go into someone's mind plus the three of them hate Klaus. Besides it'll be more fun to see the look on Klaus and Elijah's faces when they find out their brothers were involved in the plot to kill them"

"You're going to kill Elijah? Isn't he the father of your baby?" Bonnie asked

"He chose my tormenter over me, Klaus has been the reason my nightmares have nightmares yet Elijah thinks he's got more good in him than I do. He's practically dead to me."

The girls smirked as a thought came to their minds "you love him don't you? That's why you want revenge because he hurt you" Bonnie stated

"Shut up!" Katherine snapped, "let's just do the damn spell." And just like that the smirks were wiped from the girls' faces. They took a deep breath as Katherine began to chant, held onto each other's hands and stood in a circle. Caroline felt an odd sensation and when she opened her eyes she was in the middle of a dark forest with Kol staring right at her.

"I've already found Finn and Sage" Kol stated as he led the way to where she guessed were the other vampires.

"How do you know about Katherine's spell?" She asked

"I was sitting next to Bonnie"

"You were there?"

"Yes and while the three of you preformed the spell I located Finn and Sage" Kol said as he stopped in front of two other vampires "I've already told them what happened and they're more than happy to help get revenge"

"Hello miss Forbes" Sage greeted

"So you're the one that my brother is so smitten with?" Finn stated

"Let's just do it already" Caroline said rolling her eyes at Finn's words.

"Ok from what I know we have to be in some sort of contact with Caroline and when Katherine brings her back we'll come back with her" Kol informed

 _Do what he says._

"Katherine is that you?" Caroline asked

 _Yes now hurry up I'm going to bring you back in a second._

The three older vampires held onto Caroline as they all closed their eyes. When she opened them again she was back in Bonnie's living room holding hands with her best friend and the psychotic doppelgänger. Next to them were the bodies of the older vampires; they were beginning to wake. Once awoken they looked over themselves not believing that they were alive.

"I'm alive! We're alive!" Sage announced as she grabbed Finn and kissed him passionately.

"Ok we're alive and that's the first thing you do!" Kol spat in disgust.

"Katherine, I agreed to help you but I need to know everything, no secrets," Bonnie demanded

"I agree with Bonnie" Caroline seconded

"Fine well the witch that helped me, her name was Davina and if I die or if someone decides to snaps my neck then the baby dies too" Katherine explained

"Katherine we've been friends for a long time, who knew that I'd eventually end up protecting your kid, my niece. Guess there's nothing left to do than swear my unwavering loyalty to you and your child" Kol pledged

"It's good to have you back Kol"

"Hang on, how do you know each other?" Finn asked

"Back in the 15th century when I was a baby vampire Kol taught me everything I needed to know."

"Yeah I wanted to annoy Nik so I helped Katherine but she got to me and I ended up becoming her friend" Kol added

"Wait you're carrying Elijah's child so that means… I'm an uncle too" Finn smiled "that somehow changes everything"

"Why did this witch help you?" Caroline asked

"She thinks I'm 'misunderstood' and that I'm really a good person" Katherine sighed in irritation.

"Why does she think that?"

"Maybe because she saved a few million lives" Kol answered

The whole group was shocked at Kol's answer even Finn and Sage who'd only _heard_ of the terrible things she'd done.

"It was only to gain favours so don't get too excited. The witch also thinks that we're friends," Katherine added "and it's really creepy when she reads my mind, it's like she knows me better than I do. But she was the one to tell me that I'm expecting" the four other vampires in the room stared at Katherine's flat stomach and listened carefully. A few seconds later they heard a quiet but steady heartbeat.

"I hear it" Caroline stated in awe.

"Ok we'll help you but-" Bonnie started

"Don't worry I didn't forget but I need the blood of Elena as well as mine to perform the spell" Katherine interrupted

"I suppose that you also want revenge against your doppelgänger" Kol guessed

"Katherine if you want to kill Elena it's fine with me. We got into a fight today, I asked her to spend just today with me rather than Damon but she didn't. Even brought up all the terrible things he's done to me yet she still defended him. In the end I gave her the chance to make a choice; me or Damon, she chose wrong" Caroline explained

"Wait why are you so mad at Damon?"

"Well when he came into town he wanted a toy to play with and he chose the wrong girl to mess with. He's the reason that I hate compulsion because he practically raped me"

"Care I'm so sorry, I should've known" Bonnie gasped as she went to give her friend a hug.

"Bonnie you didn't know but Elena did and she freaking forgave him without a second thought"

"I never liked him. So now the revenge list is updated to the Mikaelsons and the group of losers here in Mystic Falls" Katherine stated

"So what's the plan?" Sage asked

"Listen up because I won't repeat this" Katherine said before launching into her plan "...and when we're done those idiots won't know what hit them…"

 **I mentioned a spell in this chapter, remember that spell because I'll mention it again near the end of the story. Please review:-D**


	3. Revenge

**I finally have a review so thanks to Katherine Marceline Queen for your comment and I have decided to update early because of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Damon walked into the living room yawning and shirtless, his immediate action was to pour himself a glass of alcohol despite the time. All of a sudden the door slammed open and Stefan barged into the house, startling Elena who scurried down the stairs.

"Morning brother, you seem to be in a good mood," Damon stated

Stefan ignored the sarcasm and banged a letter on a table. He seemed agitated but didn't bother to give any explanation to his mood so Damon took the letter and began reading it as Elena watched the scene.

 _Dear Salvatore brothers and doppelgänger bitch,_

 _Guess who's back? I thought that death really didn't suit me but I just know you guys'll love it. Don't worry the originals are in my revenge plan too so unfortunately you guys don't get too much attention. Anyway getting to the point, I'm more powerful than ever but really bored so I thought that I'd go around and kill everyone that has ever done anything bad to me. See you in your nightmares._

 _K.P x_

"The letter was in the mail when I read it I went straight to the quarry." Stefan finally spoke "The metal box was next to the river and the lid of it was in a tree. Katherine's back Damon and she's out for revenge"

* * *

Klaus strolled into the kitchen to find Elijah and Rebekah fully dressed and having breakfast. Hayley had left to get a breath of fresh air as she had felt 'claustrophobic' and didn't want Klaus 'breathing down her neck' to make sure the baby was alright. He noticed a pile of letters on the counter, Hayley must have gotten the mail before she left. Klaus went through them quickly until he came across an unnamed letter which got him curious so he opened it.

 _Dear original 2,3 and 5,_

 _It's been a while but I'm back. I know I was kinda supposed to die but I really didn't want to so someone decided to grant my wish. I've seemed to have gotten more powerful in the last month and I thought I'd put it to use and hunt down all those who've ever wronged me. You see that list is a mile long kind so I've had to narrow it down. But that means you and the Scooby gang back in Mystic Falls are in deep trouble. And spare me the death threats, Klaus because you're in no position to threaten me._

 _The Survivor x_

Rebekah and Elijah spied the look on Klaus' face which lead them to snatching the letter from him and reading it themselves. Just then Klaus' phone rang and he hurried to pick it up.

"Klaus, Katherine's back" Stefan's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Yes I'm well aware of that. She sent us a very threatening letter today."

"Well I went to go check by the lake where Damon put her body and she's gone"

"What happened? You and your friends told me that she died!"

"She did but someone must've have brought her back to life or something like that"

"We should all stick together, knowing Katerina she'll probably take us down one by one "

"There's just one problem with that"

"Stefan this is no time to be holding back information"

"We can't find Bonnie or Caroline. We haven't seen them for the past week, not since Elena and Care had their big fight so we thought that they retuned to Whitmore but we checked their homes, Whitmore and all over town. They're not anywhere" at the mere mention of Caroline, Klaus tensed. What if Katherine hurt her? Or worse what if she killed her? He made a mental list of torturing the doppelgänger once he had ahold of her.

"We'll be there and try not to split up anymore" with that he hung up and looked to his siblings. "We're going back to Mystic Falls," he announced even though they had heard the conversation with their vampiric hearing.

"What about Hayley?" Rebekah asked "and we can't just leave New Orleans"

"She's strong, she'll be fine. Leave her a note or something besides New Orleans isn't going anywhere."

"Katerina died!" Elijah exclaimed

"Brother it was for your own good that we didn't tell you, she was a selfish, manipulating bitch and she deserved to die but it looks like she didn't. And I'm not prepared to risk my city. If you're not aware she is the only person that I haven't caught and killed." Elijah was speechless so Klaus took that as an agreement and walked out of the house while saying "I'll be in the car, you have two minutes"

* * *

At Alaric's old apartment Caroline, Bonnie, Kol, Finn and Sage were hiding out, talking as they waited for their leader to arrive. Kol sat on a sofa with his head in Bonnie's lap and she was too bored to care, Finn and Sage sat opposite to them on another sofa while Caroline was draped over an armchair with her feet in the air and the tips of her hair touching the floor.

"So what's she doing anyway?" Sage asked

"She said she was going out" Kol replied "knowing her she's probably started scaring the enemy"

Just then the door opened and Katherine strolled in "Everything's going according to plan; the originals are coming back to Mystic Falls."

"Any news from your witch" Kol asked

"Not yet"

"So when do we come in?" Bonnie queried

"How about tonight? They already think that I killed you and Caroline or kidnapped you guys or something so now we just have to wait until they come then torture"

"Wow and I thought you were going to drag it out," Caroline said

"Oh honey I am but not by keeping them in fear. I'm going to torture them until they break"

"Why don't you just kill them and get it over with?" Finn suggested

"I would but if I kill Klaus then Caroline goes bye bye beside I have to make sure they don't end up in supernatural purgatory"

"I thought you were a vampire witch now, can't you make sure that happens?"

"Witches can only change or reverse the affects of their own spells. Qetsiyah created the other side and your mother did the spell to make you vampires so they only know how to alter those spells. Qetsiyah's spell affected all supernatural beings so witches could reverse it but only if they're from her bloodline. What Davina is currently doing is locating their grimoires so if you know where your mother's one is then it would be very helpful"

"Sorry but she didn't trust us enough to tell us about it not even Finn" Kol replied

"Oh well, it just means more torture time for us"

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Caroline asked

"Well Care you're with me, Bonnie and Kol you guys take out Jeremy, Stefan, Damon and Elena. Finn and Sage your on original duty and remember Jeremy is human so try to be gentle"

"Ok let's get into position then we should strike when the originals arrive; they won't be expecting an attack so soon" Sage ordered, she had made herself second in command.

* * *

Elijah politely rang the doorbell whereas Klaus waited impatiently for the door to open.

"Good you finally made it!" Damon greeted as he opened the door but the originals just stormed past him "yeah sure. Why don't you come in?"

"Have you received any word from them at all?" Klaus demanded when the seven of them were gathered together. Jeremy had arrived earlier because Elena thought he would be safer in the boarding house.

"Nope, vampire Barbie and the ex-witch are still MIA"

"When was the last time you talked to them?" Elijah asked

"When I fought with Caroline" Elena's voice was hoarse as if she'd been crying for a long time "she left after she got a call from Bonnie"

"Ok what I suggest we do is come up with a plan, they could attack at any moment" Rebekah ordered

"You mean like now" a voice came from the doorway of the living room. Katherine stood there with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Katerina" Elijah whispered and they all moved to attack but Katherine pulled someone in front of her with a stake pointed at her heart.

"Don't come closer or perky Polly won't be so perky anymore" Caroline had a cloth over her mouth, her eyes were red from crying and her hands were tied. They stopped moving forward but snarled at her. However because their attention was turned to Katherine they didn't hear Bonnie, Kol, Finn and Sage behind them and soon they lay unconscious on the floor. Katherine released Caroline who freed herself from her binds.

"It's so good to see Nik dead even if it isn't permanent," Kol stated

"Ok you can admire their unconscious bodies later but for now I need them tied up"

When the six vampires and vampire hunter awoke they found themselves lined up against the wall with their hands and feet chained. On one end was Jeremy next to him was Elena then Damon, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and finally Stefan. They looked around and saw that the room was empty except for Katherine who was painting her nails on the couch.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus growled

"In the shower" Katherine answered simply.

"Why are you doing this Katerina?" Elijah asked

"Simple, most of you have done something to me and I want revenge"

"Just leave Caroline out of this what has she ever done to you?" Elena begged to which Katherine laughed.

"Maybe you should ask her why she's with me, here she comes" Katherine stated before Caroline strolled into the room in a bathrobe while towel drying her hair.

"Oh they're awake," Caroline noticed as she went to sit next to Katherine "where are the others?"

"The lovebirds went to fetch us some vervain, the other two are getting some torture tools"

"What's going on Caroline? And who are the others?" Elena screeched

"Didn't Katherine tell you of her revenge plan?" Caroline wondered

"Yes but what are you doing with her, a minute ago she was threatening to kill you"

"Haven't you heard? I've joined the winning team, she offered me revenge and I couldn't refuse"

"Like my nails?" Katherine asked her.

"Perfect. How are you coping with-"

"I'm fine"

"Oh goody they're awake" Kol enthused as he and Bonnie walked into the room carrying bags full of sharp metal objects.

"Kol!" The originals gasped at the same time Elena, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan said "Bonnie!

"Hello brothers, sister"

"They're awake," Bonnie observed

"Kol what are you doing with Katherine?" Rebekah inquired

"Revenge" he answered,

"Bonnie are they threatening you to help them?" Jeremy asked

"All of us are helping her because we want the same thing," Bonnie explained

"What do you want revenge for?"

"Everything will be explained in due time" Katherine declared ending their conversation.

"Here's the vervain," Sage said carrying a sack of the herbs as she and Finn arrived.

"Sage!" Damon exclaimed just as the chained Mikaelsons shouted, "Finn!"

"Hey Damon!"

"Oh look we have a family reunion," Finn pointed out.

"Ok now that we're all here let's begin the torture" Kol cheered

"Be patient Kol there'll be plenty of time for that but I think they should know who they're up against" Katherine stated as she got up and walked until she stood five meters away from her captives.

"Oh this should be good" Sage smirked going to sit on the sofa in Katherine's place besides Caroline.

"I know what I'm up against, a selfish, manipulating backstabber" Klaus growled

"I dare you to say that again," Kol threatened

"Koko I can take care of myself besides he can't hurt me even if he wasn't chained" Katherine answered

"Koko?" Finn sniggered

"Katty!" Kol growled

"What?" Katherine said innocently "I thought you liked Koko besides you call me Katty and I could have told them so many other things like-" she was cut off when Kol placed a hand over her mouth.

"Fine, call me Koko"

"No why don't you continue, what else do we not know about little, old Koko?" Finn asked

"Sorry but if I tell you then I'll have no blackmail"

"Katerina sorry to disturb...whatever this is and I don't mean to be a downer but you should check your facts before you make assumptions. I'm the original hybrid and you're…you so I doubt that you could hurt me" Klaus stated. Kol, Sage and Caroline howled with laugher even Finn and Bonnie settled with smirking.

"What's going on? Is there something you find humorous about your leader's death?" Elijah queried

"You actually think you can stand a chance against me?" Katherine responded, "I'm more powerful than you'll ever be?"

"Kitty Kat we all like to think so but let's face facts, hybrid trumps human" Damon remarked

"But Damon I'm not a human"

"If you're not human then what are you?" Stefan inquired

"Let me show you" A knife floated out of Bonnie's bag and into Katherine's hand then she stabbed Klaus in the gut, blood poured out. "I'm a hybrid"

"That's not possible; you don't even have werewolf DNA in you, you'd also need to drink my blood and the blood of a human doppelgänger" Klaus gasped in pain as his wound healed when she retracted the knife.

"I didn't say I was a icky bloodsucking mutt"

"Then what are you?" Elena asked

"Ladies and gentleman" Kol announced "let me introduce you to the world's first… vampire-witch hybrid"

"That isn't possible" Rebekah stated, "You can either be a servant of nature or an abomination, never both"

"I'll let Kat explain it to you"

"Well I was born a witch through traveller ancestry but of course none of you knew that, anyway when I was turned my powers got deactivated but it was still recorded in my doppelgänger blood. Then I 'took' the cure and my vampire powers got deactivated. I was about to die until a witch came to my rescue and said that she wanted to reactivate my witch side but she couldn't without bringing my vampire side back so here I am."

"Wow, you must be the luckiest person on earth," Jeremy uttered. Katherine moved to face Jeremy with the knife covered in Klaus' blood twirling in her hand.

"Ah little Gilbert, I almost forgot about you. Weren't you the one that killed my best friend?"

"What friend?"

"Koko's standing right there and he might become a bit annoyed that you don't remember his death"

"I didn't know you were friends besides you killed me"

"Yes I did right after you slaughtered him in cold blood but I don't regret it. I'd do it all over again however Bonnie has dibs"

Kol then went to face Elena "Hello Elena did you miss me?"

"Kol we killed you how are you alive?" Elena queried

"Kat brought me back to life and I heard that you fed her the cure. Did you ever think of the consequences of harming her?"

"I was hoping that she'd die but she keeps getting lucky"

Kol grabbed a knife "you know it's one thing when you kill me and it's a complete other thing when you hurt her" he stabbed Elena in the stomach.

"Why do you care?"

"Because that's what friends do? Katherine is the last person in existence that I care about so I'm naturally protective"

"Friends?" Elijah inquired

"We can recall the past later, now it's torture time" Caroline stated

"Katherine whatever you're doing to Caroline and Bonnie stop it, let them go" Elena begged

"Elena, I'll tell you time and time again I'm not holding anything over either of them. They're with me because they want to be. Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Caroline, Bonnie if Katherine's manipulating you then tell us"

"We would, Elena but she's not" Bonnie answered, "We're sick of being betrayed and used by people we care about so we want revenge"

Caroline moved to face Stefan before speaking "except you Stefan, you're my friend and I promise you that you won't die or be tortured. We'll set you free as soon as they die. Elena and Damon hurt you Stefan, I won't let them hurt you again."

"Caroline, whatever's wrong you can tell me. I'm your friend, I'm here for you."

"Stefan you are the one person I trust more than myself, other than Bonnie of course but this time you can't help me…but Katherine can and I'm going to protect her, I promised that I would."

"Ok as interesting as this exchange is I'm going to have to cut it short" Katherine declared as a glass floated toward her "Bonnie remember that promise I made to you?"

Bonnie's eyes lit up as Katherine stabbed Elena's arm with more pressure than she needed to and collected the blood in the glass. Caroline flashed to somewhere and came back with a book.

"Here it is. Qetsiyah used the same one" Caroline said handing it to Katherine who seated herself on the floor. Bonnie sat facing her and the rest of their team crowded around them. Katherine slit her palm, dropping the blood onto the book then she poured Elena's blood on it and finally she cut Bonnie's hand letting the blood drip onto the page.

"Bonnie, my spell is going to be slightly different than the one Qetsiyah used. I'm going to send you to the other side and you have to find someone willing to become the anchor. As soon as you do you must make physical contact then that person will take your place and I'll do a revival spell at the same time to bring you back" Katherine explained "Are you ready?" Bonnie nodded her head, held Katherine's hands then closed her eyes as Katherine recited foreign words. When she opened her eyes again she was in a dark forest. The other side. Bonnie walked and looked at the same time until she came across a man.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice held a British accent.

"I'm the anchor but my friend is helping me to be alive again so I'm looking for someone to be my replacement" Bonnie answered

"The anchor?"

"Someone who is both dead and alive. The anchor's job is to let people pass through them to the other side but it's extremely painful."

"What's your name?"

"Bonnie"

"Well, Bonnie, if you're looking for a replacement look no further. I'd like to be the anchor if it means I can go back to the human world again"

"But you will feel the pain of the deaths of everyone that passes you, death itself will seem a better option at one point."

"I don't care, I've been alone for so long, please Bonnie I just want to go back"

"Alright, take my hand" Bonnie felt different but when she opened her eyes she was back and the British man from the other side lay face down next to the sofa. Katherine looked at her tiredly then her eyes closed and she fell limp, luckily Kol was there to catch her.

* * *

 **Poweful spells always come with consequences just ask Bonnie's grams. And can you guess who the new anchor is? Elijah definitely knows him and Katherine and Klaus might also be able to recognise him. Find out on Sunday and please review:-)**


	4. Answers

**I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed, liked and followed so far and I hope all of you continue to read the story.**

* * *

"Katherine!" Kol called to her panicking as he shook her body in his arms "Katherine, wake up!"

"Kol she's fine, she just overwhelmed herself because she did two powerful spells at once. All she needs rest" Bonnie assured

"Ok" He said before he flashed away then came back without Katherine "Caroline, Bonnie I put Katherine in one of the rooms can you two look after her?"

"Of course" Caroline answered then left with Bonnie to go watch the doppelganger.

"Brother I think your hands are full," Finn said glancing at their brothers "so Sage and I are going to spend sometime together and unless you need us we'll be on our way" Finn declared

"How long?" Kol queried

"A few hours"

"Ok" And with that they exited the house leaving Kol alone with the captives and the unconscious man face down on the floor. "Now that I'm the only one left I need to have a private word with my brothers" he snapped Damon's, Elena's, Rebekah's and Stefan's necks then knocked Jeremy unconscious.

"Kol how do you know her? She said that you were her best friend but the two of you didn't meet until recently," Elijah inquired

"Well dear brother you're wrong. Katherine and I met back in the 15th in Bulgaria"

"You knew her for 500 years! What else have you been hiding from us?" Klaus demanded

"Ok let's start from the beginning, I was travelling with a group of witches in Bulgaria then I came across a girl who looked exactly like Tatia. Katherine, at this time was in the process of being disowned by her parents so I compelled them to send her to England. I practically did all the work for you yet you still failed in killing her but that was a good thing, anyway she came back looking for her family but by the time she got there they were slaughtered. I found her again but this time I helped her and taught her everything about being a vampire because I was annoyed at you for not getting the job done, I was going to return her to you eventually however things didn't go as planned and I ended up befriending her so I told her to always run from you"

"Kol she can't be trusted, she's manipulated more people than you can count"

"You don't know her Nik, you never did."

"Do you love her?" Elijah asked

"Elijah, you think that Katherine has no heart and she just uses people for her own amusement then throws them away like broken toys but you are wrong. Katherine Pierce has risked her life for me time and time again just to save me from being daggered by Nik. She came back for me even though she knew that she could die, she's the reason that I still believe in family. So to answer your question Elijah, I do love her but I'm not in love with her and if in the end she doesn't have the heart to kill you then I will because just seeing you here is torture for her. I won't let her be tortured."

"How? She doesn't care about me, she never has"

"Elijah if she spares your life it won't be for you or herself and the only reason she killed Jeremy Gilbert was for me, she avenged me when my family didn't. Katherine's been hiding her emotions all these years to protect herself and when she finally opens up to someone she gets hurt. I won't let her continue to get hurt."

"Would you really kill your family?" Klaus roared

"Nik, you should know by now that family doesn't matter to me, it never did. I only care about loyalty, Katherine has mine besides she is my family"

"Kol" a weak voice called from behind him. He turned to see Katherine stumbling towards him like she was drunk.

"Katherine? Bonnie and Caroline were supposed to be watching you" Kol walked to her and helped her to the sofa.

"We were" Caroline answered from the bedroom they were in, using her vampiric hearing to listen "But she put some kind of force field around us and we're trapped in the room"

"Kol I can't let you" Katherine said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked

"I can't let you kill Elijah or Klaus,"

"Kathe-"

"No! I know you... it'll destroy you…they're still your brothers…and you love them,"

"Kat they hurt you-"

"Kol are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am"

"Then you can't kill them, I can't risk your happiness" then she fainted on his shoulder; Caroline and Bonnie immediately rushed into the room.

"See" Kol said turning to his brothers "that's the Katherine that has been hiding. The one you knew back when you first met, she was always there"

Elijah looked at Katherine and thought that everything he knew about her was false. He was right at the beginning, underneath the Katherine façade was his Katerina and now he can never make it right again.

"Elijah, Klaus" a shaky accented voice spoke and the occupants of the room looked down to see the new anchor.

"Trevor? You're the new anchor?" Klaus questioned

"Y-yes I think so-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the unconscious Katherine "Katerina! Is she ok?"

"I'm sorry who are you? And how do you know Katherine?" Kol asked

"I was in love with her in the 15th century" But before Trevor could elaborate Katherine let out an ear-piercing scream and Kol was blown away and pinned on one of the walls. Katherine screamed in agony and clutched her hair to try and ease the pain. Caroline, Bonnie and Trevor moved to help her but they were soon pinned against walls too.

"KOL, SHE'S HERE. SHE'S TRYING TO KILL MY-" another shriek cut her off.

"Katherine what's going on? Who's here?" Kol panicked

"SHE TRYING TO KILL IT," that was all she got out before screaming again.

"Who's here? Who's hurting you?" she didn't answer just screamed.

"It's Esther" Bonnie answered

"How do you know?"

"Because I can sense her powers"

"Can you help her?"

"I can get rid of Esther's presence here"

"Do it!"

Bonnie chanted repeatedly but it had no affect "It's not working, something's blocking me"

"I have an idea," Caroline stated

"Out with it!" Kol ordered

"Elijah try to call her, she might listen to you"

"What! That is the worst ide-"

"Look Esther istrying to kill it and it involves Elijah" the blonde whispered "We don't have any other ideas so at least try it"

Elijah nodded "Katerina, can you hear me?"

"ELIJAH!?" she managed to say through screams.

"Katerina listen to my voice, you need to fight her. Whatever she is doing to you, you need to resist" After a moments worth of screaming she slowly stopped. Her clutch on her hair loosened, she was panting and the four pinned up against the wall slid down.

"Sh-she was t-try-ying to ki-ill it" Katherine sobbed with fear evident in her voice. Kol rushed to her side and helped her stand up.

"Shhh it's going to be alright, I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt it or you" Kol cooed as Caroline and Bonnie took Trevor out of the room.

"Could one of you explain to me what just happened? Why was Esther after Katerina?" Klaus demanded

Kol snapped his neck in an attempt to quiet him then spoke to Elijah "Do you want to find out?" he didn't wait for a response before he was at the brunette's side once more. "Come on Kat let's get you to a bed" Kol said gently dragging her out of the room and leaving Elijah alone.

An hour later the others awoke slowly.

"What the heck happened?" Damon asked

"They snapped you necks" Elijah replied

"How about you?" Rebekah questioned

"Niklaus and I were awake for longer because Kol wanted to speak with us"

"What did he say?" Stefan inquired

"That he will kill anyone who hurts Katerina even if it costs him his life"

"Why on earth would he do that?" Jeremy asked

"He says that she is his family and I think that she's just as protective of him"

"Katherine doesn't care about anyone or anything" Elena stated

"I know but Kol is claiming that she put her life on the line to save him from being daggered" Klaus replied

"Is it possible we were wrong about her?" Elijah voiced

"No! Kol is delusional, he probably thinks the Bulgarian girl he knew is still in there"

"But remember what she said a few hours ago"

"What did she say?" Stefan asked

"That she wouldn't let Kol kill us because she couldn't sacrifice his happiness"

"Kol and Katherine love each other," Caroline said coming with Bonnie into the room carrying blood bags.

"How much?"

"They'd risk everything for the other's happiness and they actually care for one another without hurting each other, that kind of thing is hard to see around here"

"So in short; Katerina has Kol's loyalty" Klaus stated

"And ours"

"It's feeding time," Bonnie announced changing the conversation as they pored the blood into bottles then force fed the vampires.

"Sorry Jeremy you're going to have to settle for berries until we get proper food" Caroline apologised as she shoved berries into his mouth.

"Why do you two want revenge on us anyway?" Damon queried

"Oh yes we haven't told you guys yet." Caroline remembered "Ok I'll start. Jeremy, I don't have anything against you apart from what you did to Bonnie but she'll explain that. Elena, you played with Stefan's heart before shattering it to a million pieces and you take all of us for granted. Damon remember when you first came to town? you compelled me, fed on me and practically raped me so let's just say I still hold a grudge. Klaus when were you going to tell me that you got the were-slut pregnant, before or after you slept with me? Elijah, I don't even know if you're going to die yet even if Kol wants you to. Rebekah you're not going to die because your brothers think you're the only one that at least hated their killers and finally Stefan, nothing's going to happen to you. Bonnie it's your turn"

"Jeremy, I trusted you again but it seems that you didn't learn your lesson from the last time, you went behind my back and got together with some blonde slut. Elena, you chose your boyfriend over your best friends even after you knew what he did to Caroline. Damon you heard what Caroline said plus you turned my mother and my grams died because of you. Klaus you threatened my friends in order to get what you wanted, well this is your consequence. Elijah my mother wouldn't be a vampire if it weren't for you. Rebekah and Stefan, I don't hate either one of you so you're safe"

"Wait a second are you mad at me because I got Hayley pregnant?" Klaus demanded

"No I'm mad because you didn't tell me before you used me" Caroline answered

"But what I still don't get is why your helping Katherine?" Rebekah wondered

"She showed us the truth, she took away my pain from being the anchor, she trusted us enough to tell us her secrets the ones that she's been hiding for centuries. So we're protecting her." Bonnie answered

"Why are you protecting her, she's probably the most powerful being on earth why would she need your help?" Stefan questioned

"That's not our secret to tell," Sage said as she walked in with Finn following her.

"But I assure you we are all going to protect her as much as Kol is" Finn replied.

* * *

"Katty, are you alright?" Kol asked

"I'm scared Koko" Katherine replied honestly

"Don't be because I won't let anyone not even my mother hurt you"

"What if I don't survive?"

"You're Katherine Pierce, you'll find a way and I'll be by your side the whole time"

"Thanks" Katherine said drifting off to sleep. Kol tucked her in, kissed her forehead then turned off the lights.

"I promise Kat, I protect you even if I have to die while doing it" Kol said before closing the door.

* * *

 **There's a reason Trevor's back and it's not to win over the love of his life but all will be revealed soon. Please review.**


	5. Truth Hurts

The captives awoke to sunlight streaming through the window just as Katherine skipped into the room. She finally started showing but it was bigger than it should have been so she wore looser and larger clothes to make sure people didn't find out about her secret.

"Good morning" Katherine greeted, drinking blood out of a cup.

"I wish I could say the same but seeing your face first thing really isn't my idea of a good morning" Klaus sneered

"Ok well I thought I could make it more enjoyable by playing a game and since everyone else left for some reason you guys are the only ones who I can play with" She smirked as she took out a handful of darts from her jacket pockets. "This is how we play; I say some problem in my life and to each problem I throw a dart at who caused it. If I hit you then I get a point if I don't then you get a point. By the way they're covered in vervain."

"I really don't feel like playing games" Damon replied

"Too bad. Now let's start, Klaus you killed my family and then you and your brother hunted me for five hundred years just because I didn't feel like dying. You're also the reason Kol could never truly be happy" she threw two darts at Klaus and one at Elijah a dart hit Klaus and Elijah in the chest each but the last one missed, the brothers hissed in pain from the vervain. "two points to me and one to you. Jeremy Gilbert, you killed the last person in existence that cared about me. I spent centuries hiding my friendship with Kol from Klaus just so he wouldn't be killed or daggered but then you come along and end him." She threw a dart, which narrowly missed his wrist but managed to cut him a little "Aw no points for me but now you guys have two. Ok moving on, Elena you fed me the cure and Damon you fed me to Silas" she threw a dart at Elena and it missed then threw 1 at Damon which hit him on the neck. "3 points to me, 3 to you"

"It was you're fault that I fed you the cure, you attacked me first" Elena accused

"My actions were justified"

"How?"

"You plotted with your brother to kill Kol. You can do whatever you want to me but if you dare look at Kol the wrong way then you're instantly my enemy besides it wasn't like his family were going to avenge him. Klaus and Elijah locked him up in a box for a century and a half, Rebekah slept with their brother's killer and they all practically turned a blind eye to his murder and Finn's" Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were unable to mask their momentary shame at Katherine's harsh words.

"Let's continue the game. Elijah" she stated next but all the joy in her eyes from before were gone "you made me care" she grabbed a knife, aimed at him and prepared to throw it but the then stabbed her upper arm. "four points to you, you win" they all stared at her shocked and confused, no noise was made.

"Now back to Klaus" Katherine stated disturbing the silence "You know after all this I'm not mad at you"

"That's exactly why you're throwing darts at us" he replied sarcastically.

"That's because I'm sadistic not mad"

"Then what do you want?"

"Revenge"

"For what? You just said you're not mad"

"Just because I don't need it doesn't mean I don't want it. You've wronged me so what kind of person would I be if I let you walk away without being harmed"

"Merciful" Damon suggested

"Mercy? What fun is there in mercy? When has anyone ever given me mercy?"

"Why aren't you mad Katerina?" Elijah asked

"I'm not mad at Klaus the rest of you are debatable"

"Then why aren't you mad at me?" Klaus demanded

"Let's just say you're the only one who...understands me"

"How about Kol?"

"He's my best friend and I love him but he could never relate to my personality"

"How can I?"

"Because we're the same. We're both outcasts, we believe humanity is our greatest weakness besides you've kept me entertained all these years so it would be a shame to see you killed"

"I hate to admit it but you've been the only one to be a challenge to me"

"You're the only one who's been any… _fun_ so when our game or cat and mouse ended and you caught me, you let me go so our game could continue but...now I've caught you"

"So you're going to let me go?"

"Maybe, maybe not but you know how my mind works right?"

"Torture"

"Of course but you know Klaus, in a different life we could have, possibly been... _friends_ " there was a moment of silence before both Klaus and Katherine burst out laughing. "You know I pity you"

"Why is that?"

"Well you've been stuck with a brother who's mission in life is to fix you"

"Yes and that's a different type of torture but you've been in my situation before so how does it end"

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment before stating her answer "somebody gets hurt" Elijah looked at her as if he finally understood the greatest mistake he did. But Katherine knew better, he would never understand. "...but that's why I've got Kol because no matter what I know he'd never hurt me, intentionally at least"

"Don't take this the wrong way Katerina" Klaus stated "I still hate you but... th-"

"Go on"

"Than-"

"What was that?"

"Thank you" Klaus forced out "you're better family to him than any of us have ever been"

"Well someone's got to be there for him, none of you were doing it right. It's like you don't know how to care for each other without hurting one anotherr"

"How dare you! We love Kol more than anyone ever will!" Rebekah practically screamed

"Calm down Barbie Klaus, I'm not saying you don't love him just that all of you always end up hurting him and FIY you don't know how much he means to me so don't make incorrect assumptions"

"And how do you know how to care for somebody?" Elijah asked

"Long, long ago, in a time before Mikaesons there was a girl; beautiful but foolish. This girl had little sister who meant the world to her as well as her parents but she wasn't supposed to break rules and when she did for love then her family disowned her, her lover left her but being stupid the girl never stopped caring until...she learned that caring is a weakness and so the survivor was born"

"You had a sister?"

"Yes but she's dead now so no point in missing her"

"How well do you know Kol?"

"More than anyone ever will? He acts like he's an open book but he hides things just like everyone else in this sick, twisted world" Just then Katherine's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Yes?" Katherine asked

"Hello Katherine" Davina answered from the other end.

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your friend?"

"I don't befriend my stalkers"

"You're in denial but to answer your question I'm calling to tell you that I'm near Mystic Falls"

"Did you find the grimoires?"

"No I'm still looking, I thought that it might be in Mystic Falls. Where are you staying?"

"You're the stalker shouldn't you know?"

"Ok well what are you doing then?"

"Playing a game of darts actually"

"Have you done any good deeds lately?"

"I don't do good?"

"We've had this discussion before and we came to the conclusion that you are a good person"

"I'm Katherine – freaking – Pierce I kill, manipulate, lie, I do whatever I need to survive. I don't care, don't love and there's nothing good or redeemable about me, that's the conclusion I came to!"

"Katherine you're forgetting abou-" she ended the call before Davina could list the number of ways she was humane.

"You seem upset" Damon stated, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing" Katherine snapped and went to pour herself some alcohol. She raised the glass to her lips but before she could drink it was knocked out of her hands and smashed on the floor.

"Are you mad?" Kol shouted then took the knife out of her arm "and since when did you make it a habit to stab yourself?"

"Koko, you're back!" she said happily then her mood soured instantly "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to protect you. You're not supposed to be drinking in your condition and putting a knife in your arm is out of the question"

"I just thought I'd have some fun," Katherine replied going to sit on the sofa.

"Katerina Petrova you're in a fragile state so you need to rest right now, stabbing yourself won't help anyone"

"Sorry dad"

"What! I am not your father!" Damon sniggered at Kol's frustration as the rest watched with amusement.

"Really? Because that's exactly what he said but without the whole shame to the family thing"

"So you've stabbed yourself before?" Kol demanded

"That doesn't matter-"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"But what if I don't survive? What if I die after all this is over?"

"Don't you dare say tha-"

"Why not? There is a possibility"

"Listen to me. I'm going to keep you alive and protect you no matter what even if I die in the process"

"Kol have I ever told you that you're an idiot"

"What!"

"I didn't bring you back to life just so you could throw it away by 'protecting me'"

"If it comes to that then-"

"Shut up! I'm not letting you die for me. Do you know what I went through the last time you died!?"

"Katherine" A voice called from behind her. She turned her head to see Nadia standing at the doorway.

"Kol" she said, dangerously calm as she turning back "Did you bring her here?"

"Katty, she deserves to know"

"Did you-"

"No because I thought you'd like to tell her"

"Tell me what exactly? Last time I saw you, you were on your deathbed and now you're here, healthy and alive? What happened?" Nadia demanded

"Go outside and talk to her that way I can't hear what you say," Kol suggested

"Fine" Katherine stated then took a dart out of her pocket and stabbed his arm. She left the house while Nadia walked behind her.

"Ow!" Kol finally winced after they left and pulled out the dart.

"Looks like she isn't very happy. I wonder why she's so desperate to avoid that girl?" Klaus questioned

"Why would I tell you?" Kol said moving to face Klaus.

"Kol answer the question," Rebekah demanded

"Oh for god's sake she's Katherine's daughter" Damon snapped

"That wasn't the answer I was expecting" Klaus smirked

"Katerina has a daughter?" Elijah asked

"Didn't you ever wonder why she was sent to England?" Kol pointed out

"How did they reunite?" Rebekah asked

"She turned into a vampire to find her mother and when she finally did, Katherine was dying" Kol answered then began pulling out the darts from them as painfully as he could.

"That's a waste of an existence" Klaus remarked

"She wanted to know out why Katherine abandoned her but then found out that she was taken from her as a newborn. Actually when Katherine returned to Bulgaria I helped her search for Nadia, she literally looked in every single house in the country but we never found her child"

* * *

Katherine and Nadia stared at each other for a long time before Katherine finally spoke "What do you want Nadia?"

"What I want are answers. How are you alive? Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Why didn't you try to contact me?" Nadia questioned

"I got the impression that you never wanted to see me again"

"You're my mother, I didn't want to see you die but of course I wanted to see you again"

"Nadia you want to know how I'm alive?"

"Yes tell me"

"There was this witch who dragged my soul out of my body when I was dying. She said she wanted to help me live and that she could reactivate my witch powers but by doing that she'd have to reactivate my vampire powers so here I am a vampire witch hybrid. And before you ask, it is possible I checked"

Nadia was silent for a moment "Katherine I've spent my whole life looking for you and when I finally found you, you were dying but now you're here and alive, this is my second chance at having a mother"

"Nadia I told you when I was dying that losing you was the biggest regret of my life and I meant every word. I don't want to lose you again so stay with me, we can be a family just you me and-" Katherine cut herself off taking a deep breath.

"And? There's someone else?"

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

Katherine took a deeper breath then said the words she had been avoiding "I'm pregnant. You are going to have a little brother or sister, the three of us can be a family but it's your decision"

Another silence was made as Nadia stared at Katherine's stomach then heard a soft heartbeat. "I've always wanted a sibling"

"So is that a yes?"

"Absolutely. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, Katherine."

"Call me mother" She smiled as tears stung her eyes "But Nadia the only one's who know are Kol, Caroline, Bonnie, Finn and Sage"

"Who are Finn and Sage and how did you get Caroline, Bonnie and Kol Mikaelson to help you?"

"Finn is Kol's big brother and Sage is his lover. I told Caroline and Bonnie the truth about some of their most trusted allies and they joined my revenge plan."

"And Kol?"

"He's my best friend, he's family to me and I love him like a brother. Back in the 15th century he helped me look for you, I had to keep our friendship a secret so that Klaus would never find out and so that he wouldn't get hurt"

"Mother" the word felt foreign on her tongue but pleasant at the same time "who's the father of your child?"

"That isn't important but I won't let anyone take it from me like the way you were taken, I won't repeat that mistake. This is my second chance as well as yours and I promise you that I'll be a better mother"

"Thank you, that's all I ever wanted"

"Ok now let's go inside before I die of old age again"

They entered the house but as soon as Katherine went to the living room a hand went up to her mouth and she flashed to the bathroom. She could feel her breakfast coming up her throat and out of her as she threw up into the toilet. Morning sickness, she didn't have it for five centuries so she wasn't prepared for it to happen this time. When she returned to the living room Nadia had a blood bag ready for her and Kol led her to the sofa.

"Looks like you're not feeling so hot? Is the hybrid coming down with a fever?" Damon commented

"Go to hell" Nadia replied, handing Katherine the blood bag.

"I'm going to take her to bed" Kol stated

"Kol I'm fine" Katherine argued

"No you're not and I won't let you exhaust yourself so get up" Katherine huffed but did what he told her to anyway. Nadia was left alone with the prisoners.

"So you're the infamous originals I've heard so much about?" Nadia stated, as she looked Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah up and down.

"And you're Katerina's daughter whom I've heard nothing about" Klaus replied

"Yes it's so unfortunate that you weren't able to kill the one person who could continue the Petrova bloodline and ensure that you became a hybrid again"

"Ok fair enough"

"Nadia what did they say to you?" Elena asked

"Why should I tell you?"

"I just want to know"

"My mother told me she wants to be a family, she wants me and her to spend the rest of our lives together"

"You don't think she actually means that do you? Katherine is a liar, she probably lied to you about wanting to be a family"

"How do you know?" Nadia was furious and within a second she had a stake set in front of Elena's heart "you don't even know what it's like to be a mother let alone have your newborn baby separated from you right after you gave birth"

Elena fell quiet and Nadia took that as a victory before removing the stake from where it was previously.

"We're back," Caroline announced walking in with Bonnie, Sage, Finn and Trevor "Nadia? What are you doing here?"

"I heard the news that my mother is still alive and I thought I'd visit"

"Really?"

"Kol dragged me here then my mother told me she wanted to become a family again"

"That's great!"

"Your mother is Katerina?" Trevor asked

"Yes and you are?"

"My name is Trevor"

"How do you know my mother?"

"I was in love her in the 15th century"

"Ok this just got awkward" Bonnie stated, "I'm going to go and let you guys talk" she turned around and walked into Kol's chest.

"Hello beautiful" Kol smirked staring down at Bonnie "Changed your mind?"

"You wish" she replied hurrying out of the room as Kol watched her go.

"Looks like somebody's got a crush on a certain witch" Caroline teased

"Shut up!"

"Or maybe it's more than a crush" Sage commented

Kol rolled his eyes as Jeremy watched, jealousy boiling inside of him leading him to say, "Stay away from Bonnie!"

Kol appeared in front of him "Or what?" he challenged, "Bonnie's never going to trust you again besides you don't deserve her"

"And you do?"

"You know what, we'll let you two talk about this and we'll be somewhere else" Caroline excused then the five of them left.

"Bonnie is a good person and you hurt her twice so I'm going to take a wild guess and say that she's never going to forgive you" Kol answered

"I love her"

"You don't know the meaning of love"

"But it looks like my baby brother is in love" Klaus remarked

"What would you know about love, Nik? You were in love with Caroline and she eventually fell for you but then you decided not to tell her about the werewolf carrying you're bun in her oven before sleeping with her. That's why she hates you now so you only have yourself to blame." Kol explained, "And Elijah, you broke my best friend's heart. You chased Katherine for five hundred years because you were in love with her and when you finally got her to tell you the three words you wanted, you left her."

"She was just using me to make a deal with Klaus" Elijah defended

"Is that what you've been telling yourself? Yes she trusted you to make that deal but then came back for you and you chose Nik over her again. That's the biggest mistakes you made in your life, plural" Then he moved to Rebekah "Bekah, you've never had the chance to love. Every time you got a new boyfriend Nik would kill him and you'd hate him for it. Then one day you met Stefan Salvatore, you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him even leave Nik for him but of course Nik had to ruin that as well. He daggered you then stashed you in a box and erased Stefan's memories of you just for not obeying"

"You're right Kol" Rebekah answered "but he's my brother, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, you could've freed us and we could've taken him out together"

"Kol" Katherine called standing behind him.

"I thought I told you to get some rest"

"And I told you I wasn't tired but Rebekah's right"

"Excuse me?"

"She can't kill her brother because she loves him. She'd never be happy if she killed him just like you'd never be happy if you killed him"

"I'd never be happy if I didn't kill him"

"Kol, my father was the most heartless creature alive. He took my baby before I had the chance to hold her, disowned me and sent me far away because he couldn't look at my face without being ashamed but never in my existence did I think of killing him. I hated him but never would I have taken his life, I don't think I could do it"

"Katherine" Rebekah called

"Yes?"

"Caroline told me I wasn't going to die, why am I going to get a chance to live?"

"That's just it Rebekah, you haven't really lived. All your life you've let Klaus boss you around, make your decisions for you and you couldn't do anything about it because you were scared. So let's just say I feel sorry for you, I'm going to give you a chance to live, love and make mistakes the way you want to, without Klaus there to hold you back" Rebekah fell into silence after Katherine's explanation.

The doorbell suddenly rang and the brunette went to answer it.

"That's why I love her" Kol smiled

"How much do you love her?" Elijah asked

"I'd die for her happiness but the problem is that she'd do the same"

"I have to say she is a good actress, she even got me believing her pity act for a second" Damon sneered

"Damon I would love nothing more than to end your pathetic life here and now but Caroline wants to be the one to kill you"

"You hung up on me," Davina stated as she followed Katherine into the living room.

"You blame me?"

"Katherine you're-"

"Don't care just tell me you've located the grimoires"

"No unfortunately I haven't"

"Is this the witch who brought you back to life?" Kol interrupted the conversation

"She's the one" Katherine introduced "this is Davina"

"Ah young Davina, what an unexpected displeasure. I should've known that you'd be involved in my soon-to-be demise" Klaus stated

"Does Marcel know you're here?" Rebekah asked

"You know the originals?" Katherine asked, "What do you stalk them too?"

"They're sort of the friends turned enemies of a friend" Davina explained

"Davina I want to thank you for saving her life" Kol stated

"You're welcome and I assume she's told you the reasons that I have saved her?"

"Yes and she's very annoyed so thank for that too"

"Hey" Katherine said as he punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow"

"It's what you deserve"

"Ok I should go look for the grimoires but if you need me give me a call" Davina announced before exiting.

"Katerina" Trevor called as he walked into the room.

"Trevor? What are you doing here? I thought Elijah killed you?" Katherine interrogated, shock covering her features.

"Elijah? You mean my brother Elijah?" Kol asked

"Yes" Trevor answered

Kol started to burst out with laughter "And here I was thinking you were a saint, who knew you had it in you?"

"Elijah" Trevor said going to kneel in front of him "you trusted me and I failed you, I beg of your forgiveness"

"Trevor, you didn't do anything wrong" Katherine declared getting him to stand up "If anyone should be asking for forgiveness then it's me I'm not sorry for what I did but I apologise for you ending up a collateral damage can you-" she took a deep breath then continued "can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Katerina I was the one to betray my lords because of my love for you so I don't hold anything against you because I managed to save your life so at least I accomplished something"

"Thank you for what you did five hundred years ago and for forgiving me"

"It would be my pleasure"

"I should thank you as well" Kol intervened "you're one of the reasons she's alive today. And you" Kol looked at Katherine "are grounded"

"What! You can't ground me!" Katherine screeched

"I just did" Kol said snatching her phone from her hoodie pocket "Go to your room"

"I swear you're the most annoying person I've ever met" She took a knife from the coffee table and plunged it into his shoulder then stormed away

"Brat" Kol muttered and another knife flew his way from the direction Katherine had gone, this one landing on the back of his knee. "I guess she heard that"

"Hey what's up with Katherine? She seems in a bad mood," Bonnie stated as she walked into the room then observed Kol taking the blades out of his knee and shoulder "What happened to you?"

"Katherine's mood swing" Kol replied as the wounds healed.

"Isn't that the third time she stabbed you today" Klaus remarked

"She's a girl, they get moody"

"Hey!" Bonnie said

"I mean every girl but you"

"Yeah, right."

"Ok I'm sorry, am I forgiven?" Kol made puppy eyes to exaggerate.

"Sure whatever. By the way your brother and Sage went on a date and Caroline took Nadia shopping"

"Bonnie, I'm sorry; I know I hurt you but I won't do it again. Give me another chance" Jeremy begged, jealous from how comfortable Bonnie was with Kol.

"I did, Jeremy I gave you a second chance but I'm no fool. I won't make the mistake of trusting you again." Bonnie glared at him then stormed off out of the house.

"Wait Bonnie!" Kol called following her. Leaving Trevor alone with Elijah, Klaus, Elena, Damon, Rebekah, Stefan and Jeremy.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Trevor asked

"Gladly, so Katherine has this revenge fantasy" Rebekah informed "and she recruited my brothers, Sage, Caroline and Bonnie to help her. Apparently Kol is her best friend and is angry at Damon, Elena, Nik and Elijah because they hurt her. Bonnie's mad at Jeremy for cheating on her for the 2nd time. Caroline's furious that Nik didn't tell her about this girl who's pregnant with his child before sleeping with her and Damon used her like a toy when he came back to Mystic Falls. Finally Finn and Sage are mad at us for not avenging their deaths but somehow Stefan and I are the only ones walking out alive"

"That's hard to keep track of"

"Yes but there's more; they've been acting very strange lately. Like the other night when mother payed Katerina a visit and got into her head, she was screaming in pain but Elijah managed to drag her out of it. I asked what happened and Kol snapped my neck." Klaus added

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Damon demanded

"It slipped my mind? Anyway Katerina was scared and she said something along the lines of 'she's trying to kill it'"

"What does Esther want to kill?" Elena asked then her neck snapped and Sage stood in front of her smirking at the rest of them.

"That's for getting too curious," Sage stated

"What are you hiding, Sage?" Stefan queried then his neck snapped and Finn stood by him.

"Does anybody else have a question?" Finn asked, he got no answer. "Good then I guess we'll see you in the morning"

* * *

"Wait Bonnie" Kol called after her as she went deeper and deeper into the forest.

"What do you want Kol?" Bonnie snapped as she continued to walk. Kol reached her side and held her wrist to stop her moving; her eyes had angry tears in them.

"What's wrong?" at first he thought she was going to snap at him again but then tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in his chest, in response he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm an idiot. I blindly trusted him again when I shouldn't have-"

"Shhh" Kol silenced then made Bonnie sit down against a tree as he sat next to her with his arms around her "You're not an idiot, Jeremy's the idiot. He's the one who did this to you and he'll regret for the rest of his life"

"But Kol, I died for him and he cheated on me again. That just shows how stupid I am" Kol put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Bonnie you're so unique, you don't trust easily but when you do put your faith in someone you trust them with everything, Jeremy was lucky enough to get a second chance but that wasn't your fault. You were in love and love makes people do crazy things"

"You know I don't think I ever trusted anyone fully, I just trusted them fully to what I was capable of"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I watched you and Katherine, you're family have torture her for centuries but you love her more than them, the two of you have this unbreakable bond. That's when I saw the real meanings of trust, family, love and happiness, both of you wouldn't just die for each other's lives but you'd die for each other's happiness and risk you own."

"I don't think you're ever going to stop surprising me"

"Well then I should keep my reputation up" Bonnie said and before he could ask what she meant she leaned in to capture his lip in a kiss.


	6. Unexpected

Katherine woke up the next morning feeling different. Once she got up she noticed what was wrong and before she knew it a piercing scream was let out.

"Mother?" Nadia asked from the other side of the door, "Are you ok?"

"Katherine what's wrong?" Caroline inquired

"I don't know" Katherine replied

"Unlock the door," Kol and Finn said in unison

"No, I can't but can you guys call Davina?"

"She came back last night because she needed place to stay." Bonnie informed

"I'll go get her," Sage stated

A minute later Katherine heard Davina arrive on the scene "Katherine open the door"

"I don't know if I should"

"I can't help you unless you let me in"

She didn't answer for a moment but eventually muttered a "Fine". The door opened and they walked into the room looking Katherine over. Her stomach was twice as big as it had been yesterday and sage was burning on a table so they knew a privacy spell was in place.

"This isn't supposed to happen, it's only been two and a half months" Katherine panicked

Davina thought for a second before replying, "Have you done any powerful spells recently?"

She didn't need to think to answer "I changed the anchor at the same as bringing Bonnie fully back to life, why?"

"I think the amount of magic you used would have killed you if you were a regular witch but since you're also a vampire you survived. However it must have triggered some kind of rapid growth"

"So how long does she have?" Bonnie asked

"This is only a guess but I'd say…about a week"

"WHAT!" Katherine and Nadia screamed simultaneously

"Ok I'm calling a doctor" Kol announced and left the room with Finn.

"I'm not ready! It's too soon. I can't do this" Katherine panicked. Sage took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Snap out of it" Sage ordered "You've done it once, you can do it again"

"Yes and we're here to help you" Caroline encouraged

"Sorry I'm just nervous, scared, excited, I don't know! My feelings are all over the place, what should I be feeling?" Katherine rambled then put a hand on her stomach and pain spread across her features.

"Everything's alright, this is normal. It's just kicking, all you need is rest" Nadia reassured leading Katherine to the bed "Now breath in. And out. And in. And out. Good, continue to do this"

"How do you know so much about this?" Bonnie asked

"I was pregnant once you know otherwise the Petrova bloodline couldn't continue"

"Tell me about you child" Katherine said "my grandchild"

"We'll give you two some privacy" Sage stated then left with Caroline and Bonnie.

"I had a baby boy and I died giving birth to him but I think someone had put vampire blood in my system because I survived. I ended up raising my child for twelve years then I faked my death because I wasn't growing. I missed him but I'd occasionally check in on him, he had a pretty wife, lovely children and a long, healthy life."

"That's good." Katherine commented, "I wish I could've seen him"

"I'm really excited to have a sibling. I've always wanted a family and now I'll finally get it"

"What do you think it'll be?"

"I don't know but I'd be happy with a brother or a sister"

"Not gender-wise but species. Will it be a vampire, a witch or both?"

"I don't know, to be honest I never really thought about it?"

"I think I should start coming up with names"

"Did you have any in mind?"

"For a boy; Aiden or Ethan maybe and for a girl, I'm thinking Eliza"

"Eliza" Nadia mused that sounds a lot like Elijah"

"Well..."

"He's the father of the baby isn't he?"

"Yeah"

"I should've known" Nadia sighed "but when were you two together?"

"Two and a half months ago, we were dating but he broke up with me after he found out that I killed Jeremy Gilbert, I was going to do it anyway because he killed Kol but this time he was just collateral damage."

"You sound like you still love him?"

"I don't know, every time I love I always get hurt"

"But there was the one time that you didn't get hurt"

"When?"

"Kol. You care about him, everyone can see that and he cares about you. They talk about it you know, they're all amazed at how much you two trust and love each other, it's as if it's unreal, especially from the two of you"

"Kol's the only time that didn't backfire on me and because of him I have hope that caring isn't the worst thing in the world, that I'm allowed to care. But every time humanity hurt me, Kol somehow found me and helped me through it."

"He protected you physically, mentally and emotionally"

"Yes and that's why I trust him, before you came into my life he was my only family"

* * *

Bonnie and Sage sat on the sofa watching Caroline pace around the room while Trevor gazed at them with interest and confusion.

"Blondie mind telling us why you're so panicked?" Damon asked

"What are we going to do? I have no idea how I can help!" Caroline rambled ignoring Damon's question.

"Caroline she's going to be fine, it's not like Katherine's dying" Bonnie said trying to calm her down but having the opposite affect.

"What if she does die? Then what do we do with it? For goodness sake I'm only a teenager why is this happening to me?"

"Katerina's going to die!" Elijah exclaimed

"Hopefully not" Sage answered

"Well at least we know that it's a possibility so it's enough reason to celebrate" Klaus sneered

"You know Katherine's the reason you're not already dead and the reason that you still might have a chance of continuing to live" Davina informed as she walked into the room.

"What"

"She might change her mind later so you should hold onto that possibility and if it wasn't for her then Kol would've torn you piece from piece and given you the most painful death imaginable, I have even thought about it a little"

"Why would she change her mind in killing Klaus? He did kill most of her family and chase her for five hundred years for not dying, I really don't see how she can forgive that" Stefan stated

"She might give up revenge altogether because she won't want it anymore" Davina replied then left after saying "I should go try to find the grimoires anyway"

"That makes absolutely no sense" Rebekah remarked

"Actually it make perfect sense," Bonnie countered

The door slammed open before they could continue the conversation the two other Mikaelson brothers walked in with a compelled doctor.

"Did you kidnap him?" Caroline demanded

"He wasn't going to come with us any other way," Kol explained

"Where's Katherine?" Finn asked

"In her bedroom talking to Nadia" Sage replied

"You will follow me and don't ask questions," Finn ordered compelling the doctor as he went up the stairs. Kol was about to follow but was stopped by Bonnie.

"She needs to be alone for minute" Bonnie explained. Kol was hesitant but soon complied then Finn came back down and Caroline continued the pacing.

"All this secrecy is killing me," Rebekah stated after a moment "What's going on? Why is there a doctor? Is Katherine going to die?"

"Shut up Bekah" Finn snapped

"Why? What are you all hiding?" Elijah asked

"Elijah, the other day I found the white oak stake. Right now I'm really agitated who knows what kind of crazy things I'll do," Kol threatened

"I can't hear anything," Caroline stated

"That's because she's using a privacy spell," Finn explained

"I know all of you are worried about Katerina but why? Is she going to be alright?" Trevor questioned

"Trevor, we don't really know what's wrong with her but it's not pretty" Caroline lied smoothly

A moment later the doctor came back down the stairs, obviously compelled and left the house then Kol, Finn, Sage and Caroline flashed up.

"Trevor can you stay and watch the prisoners?" Bonnie asked and without waiting for a reply she rushed up the stairs.

"So what did he say?" Sage asked

"He said it was impossible to give birth this soon so I compelled him to go away" Katherine replied

"Did he tell you anything else?" Finn queried

"Get rest, don't exhaust myself, you know the usual"

"Better do what he says," Caroline advised

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere looking like this" When that was said the group started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You've just heard that you're going to give birth in a week, more or less and you're concerned about your appearance" Bonnie explained

"When you're five hundred years old with grey hair and teeth falling out, you'll understand," Katherine stated and they started laughing harder. When they wouldn't stop Katherine smacked them with pillows "Whatever. Anyway I need to assign jobs, so Susie sunshine and scary vampire daughter can go buy baby clothes, original one and four try and locate your psychopath of a mother, redhead go watch the prisoners, make sure that they don't get too curious and Trevor can't find out, finally the Bennett witch can keep me company and protect me if the psycho grandma comes out to play. Everybody understand what you need to do?"

"You really like your nicknames don't you?" Sage observed

"It's my specialty, well that and surviving"

"Don't do anything crazy while I'm away" Kol commanded then sped away with Finn.

"We'll be out the whole day, shopping takes a lot of time" Caroline notified before flashed away.

"Bye mother" Nadia said following Caroline.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" Sage informed and left Bonnie with Katherine.

"So has Kol won your heart yet?" Katherine asked as she sat on the bed and Bonnie sat beside her.

"I guess so"

"You know he looks at you in a way he hasn't looked at anyone for centuries"

"And what look is that?"

"Love but he has so many insecurities that he didn't make any moves on you other than flirting"

"Insecurities?"

"Bonnie, he thinks your too good for him and that he could never make you happy because of what he is. It might be true and that you are too good for him but only you can decide whether he makes you happy or not"

"How about me? Do you think I can make him happy?"

"I don't think there would be anyone else better for the job or anyone else I'd rather see him with"

"When was the last time he gave someone this look?"

"It was in the 16th century, Kol and I had met up again but this time there was another person with us. She was a werewolf and Kol was in love with her so much that they were going to get married. But before the wedding she killed someone accidentally, which triggered the werewolf curse. She lost control on the next full moon and would have killed me but Kol saved my life by pulling her heart out, after that day he never fell in love again because of all the pain it brought him. And I made the decision that his happiness mattered more to me than my life because my stupid life ruined his happiness"

"I've never seen people care so much about each other in all my life, it kind of makes me jealous that I can't care for anyone that much and no one cares for me like that"

"Look Bon Bon, We've known each other a long time, at first it wasn't easy to get along with him and trusting him took a lot of time. Thinking back we've made so many mistakes but we must have done something right because here I am, calling him my brother"

"Thank you Katherine"

"For what?"

"For everything so far. You're the one who told me about Jeremy, you took my pain away from being the anchor, you made me a witch again, showed me that I'm allowed to care and not get hurt and so many other things"

"Humanity is a pest, it'll never stop bothering you so you can try and spend forever running away or you can embrace it"

* * *

Sage sat on the couch with her feet up reading a magazine and waiting for time to pass by. So far she had made Jeremy, Damon, Elena and Klaus unconscious and was waiting for someone else to speak so that she could snap their necks.

"Sage I don't want to know what's happening" Elijah started "but can you at least tell me if Katerina is going to be alright"

"She'll be fine" Sage answered not looking up from her magazine.

"Why do you and Finn want revenge? What have we ever done to you?" Rebekah asked

"Well your friends over there killed my boyfriend, which also killed me so they deserve a chance to be killed. Don't you think? Plus your lunatic brother daggered him for nine hundred years."

"You said that no one's going to kill me or Rebekah so why don't you just let us go," Stefan suggested

"No can do baby Damon, it's for Katherine's protection. You'll understand soon enough"

"Katerina is an immortal witch why would she need protection?" Trevor asked

"Trevor, Katherine has asked me not to harm you but if you keep prying I might change my mind"

"So then just tell us," Rebekah demanded and a second later her neck was broken.

"She was getting on my nerves anyway" Sage said to herself "but now I'm bored. I guess I could play a game?" and with that Stefan's neck snapped.

"The game is called truth or vervain, here's how we play" Sage began "I ask questions and you guys answer them truthfully or get a handful of vervain thrown at you. Let's begin. Elijah is it true you loved Katherine?"

Elijah didn't answer so Sage grabbed a bit of vervain and patted his cheek to 'motivate' him, he hissed in pain as a response then finally choked out an answer "Yes"

"Good, see if you follow the rules then you'll be fine. Next question; Trevor is it true that you loved her?"

"Yes" was Trevor's reply.

"And how do you feel knowing that Elijah loved her as well? Remember answer truthfully and you won't get vervain"

"I don't know…I guess…I feel slightly jealous and regretful"

"That answer's acceptable. Do you still love her?"

"Yes"

"Elijah do you still love her?"

Again he didn't answer so Sage 'motivated' him and he replied a weak "Yes"

"Now this is an interesting predicament. If you had a chance with Katherine would either of you take it?"

"Yes" Trevor answered

"Why do you want to know this? What do you want with this information?" Elijah snarled

"I want to play now answer the question!"

"Fine. If I had the chance I would take it without hesitation"

"Such a shame you didn't realise this before" Sage said "She would've given up almost everything to be with you"

"You don't think I know that! I regret everything I've done to hurt her because I didn't just lose her but I lost the chance to find out who she really is and I lost my brother,"

"Correction you've lost your brothers. Kol might be willing to risk more in protecting her but Finn would also not hesitate to end anyone who'll bring her harm. They're out there right now trying to protect her from your psycho mother"

"Why?" Then his neck was snapped.

"I'm bored again" Sage sighed

* * *

"Nadia, look at this isn't it just adorable?" Caroline squealed as she held up a tiny floral print dress.

"I like it" Nadia replied, "You know you are very good at this?"

"Thanks shopping is a hobby of mine but I think we should go get some lunch now"

"I thought you only drank from blood bags?"

"I do but we're going to the grill to get lunch as in human food beside there's a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed busboy who, I couldn't help but notice, has caught your attention" Caroline teased

"I'm over him" Nadia replied "and I don't really think I liked him, he was a sort of a rebound"

Once they were at the grill they went down to a table and ordered burgers and fries.

"So" Caroline began "have you or Katherine thought of any names?"

"She told me she liked the names Aiden, Ethan and Eliza"

"Eliza? That sounds a lot like Elijah"

"Yes I told her that then she explained that Elijah was the father. Do you know how Katherine feels about him?"

"Nadia, I believe that Katherine loved Elijah that's why it hurt her so much when he dumped her and she isn't saying how much it hurt her, she's hiding her feelings. Kol told me the other day that she stabbed herself on her arm for caring about him"

"That woman is crazy"

"Nadia? Caroline?" Matt asked moving to their table.

"Hey Matt" Caroline greeted

"Matt" Nadia acknowledged

"What are you guys doing?" He inquired

"Just hanging out you know taking a small break from shopping" Caroline stated

"Have you seen the others around lately?"

"Uh…yeah they're just really busy"

"You know Ty's been asking about you"

"Matt I don't think I could go back to Tyler, we broke up and I've moved on"

"Ok anyway I've got to work so see you guys later" Matt said as he walked away.

"Tyler's your ex right?"

"Yes and I think I need a change of scenery. Let's get out of here" they got up and walked out of the grill before they saw any other familiar faces.

* * *

"Kol" Finn called

"Yes brother?" Kol replied

They were walking through the woods and looking through old property to see if Esther was hiding anywhere around there.

"How do you feel about Katherine?"

"You know for some reason everyone admires us"

"That's because no one's used to people caring for each other like the two of you without ending up hurting each other"

"I guess so."

"Now answer the question."

"She is a peculiar one, Katherine. At times she can be so ruthless but at other times she's so fragile. Once I hated my family so much because of how messed up we were but she wouldn't let me hate them. She reminded me that she had lost her family, she could never see them ever again and her father was cruel to her in a way ours never had been but she had never spent a day of her life hating him. Katherine's the reason that I still had hope for family all these years and she's always been there when my family haven't. In fact she's risked her life to warn me about being daggered and she undaggered me a few times. So I love her because she's like family to me and her daughter or son, whatever it may be is also my family so I will protect it as much as I do her."

"Her child is also Elijah's so I'll protect it as much as you will. And Kol I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, maybe I would have if I wasn't daggered for nine hundred years"

"You know she might decide not to kill them"

"I know and if she does I wouldn't blame her"

"She's going to have a second chance at family and I'm going to be part of that family"

"Me too. Wherever she and her child goes I'll be there protecting them, I'll be apart of all your lives. Kol I haven't been there for you and that's going to change, you're my brother always and forever"

"You know there was a time that you wanted to kill us and do suicide"

"Yes but, in a way Katherine's also changed that"

"Really?"

"I'm not saying she's good or radiating happiness but there's something about her that reminds me of love and I'm guessing it's the same for everyone else" there was a moment of silence but then Kol broke it with his question.

"Have you and Sage ever thought of marriage?"

"We haven't had the time, our lives are too confusing. How about your love life, it seems as if the Bennett witch has caught your eye"

"Seriously even you're teasing me"

"Kol do you like her?"

"I think it's more than, I think I'm in love. She so different and kind of reminds me of Katherine because they're both so compassionate, they both hide their feelings and it's really hard to gain their trust but she's different to her at the same time. Bonnie's spirit seems wiser and older besides I've never seen Katherine as anything other than a sister"

"Kol, I'm really proud of what my little brother grew up to be, I think Katherine's changed you for the better" Finn gave him a brotherly smile. It was moments like these a thousand years ago, which had kept their family together for that long.

"Let's go home"

* * *

"We're home," Caroline announced

"Katherine's upstairs with Kol and Finn" Sage replied

"Thanks" Nadia said then took the bags Caroline held and flashed up to her parent.

"It looks like you've had some fun" Caroline replied looking at the state of the room. Sage had gotten vervain and tortured most of the captives apart from the blonde original and Stefan.

"I'm not done yet care to join me?" Sage invited handing her some vervain.

"Sure." Caroline answered taking it.

"The games called truth or vervain. The rules are in the name"

"This should be fun"

Klaus, Damon, Elena and Elijah groaned waiting for the pain to come and Trevor hoped that they didn't do this to him.

* * *

Kol, Finn, Nadia, Bonnie and Katherine were gathered in the room planning what they'd do when the baby was born. Katherine's stomach had grown considerably larger already. Suddenly an idea came to Katherine' s head.

"Hey I just thought of something," Katherine stated

"Did it hurt?" Kol teased which earned him a glare from his friend.

"I was thinking that I should test out my compulsion. I know can compel humans, I did it on the doctor but what if I can do more?"

"Ok first try it on a normal vampire" Finn suggested

Katherine stood in front of Nadia and looked into her eyes, dilating her pupils "Nadia touch the floor" Nadia then bent down and put a hand on the floor "stand up, jump around and do a back flip" Nadia did as she was told.

"Ok so it works on vampires now let's check witches" Kol suggested

Bonnie stood in front of Katherine nervously as Katherine's pupils dilated "Bonnie I want you to cut all you hair off" Bonnie took a pair of scissors and was about to cut her hair when Katherine stopped her saying "Ok that's enough. It works on witches, now let's check originals so which one of you will it be?"

"Katherine I'd love to but I think Kol would like it even more" Finn said pushing Kol forward and before he could argue her pupils started dilating.

"Kol I want you to get down on one knee and propose to Bonnie" Katherine ordered

Kol resisted but couldn't help but kneeling down and blurting out "Bonnie Bennett you are the most bewitching woman I have ever met, I want you spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Finn and Katherine howled with laugher as soon as Kol was finished, even Bonnie and Nadia couldn't suppress their giggles.

"I'll be back" Kol replied flashing down the stairs then grabbing vervain from Sage's hand and shoving it down his throat.

"Should I even ask?" Caroline wondered

"Kol are you drunk?" Sage asked

"No it's Katherine" Kol replied

"Kol what has Katherine done to make you swallow vervain?" Rebekah inquired

"So brother, can I be your best man?" Finn teased as he flashed into the room with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked

"It's just Katherine's way of having fun," Kol answered and sent a glare at Finn.

"What did she do?" Trevor queried

"Katherine discovered that she can compel vampires, witches and originals and Kol happened to be one of her test subjects" Finn informed

"SHE CAN COMPEL ORIGINALS!" Klaus shouted

"Chill out" Caroline stated

"You want me to chill out! I don't know if you've noticed but Katerina hates me!"

"What did she make you do?" Sage asked Kol.

"Why don't you watch it, I've got it recorded on here" Nadia stated waving her phone as she walked into the room. Kol sped towards her but Nadia threw the phone at Finn, who managed to show Caroline and Sage the proposal scene as Nadia pinned him down. The girls howled with laughter while Nadia let go of Kol, who snatched the phone out of their hands and broke it.

"Hey that's my phone!" Nadia exclaimed

"Too bad but now that video is gone" Kol replied

"She made you propose!" Damon laughed

"Laugh about it now, Salvatore but wait until she does it to you."

"Aren't the rest of you going to have vervain?" Elena asked

"We don't need to, I'd say Kol is in the most 'danger' out us all" Caroline stated

"How do you know she won't compel you?"

Caroline patted vervain on her cheek and Elena hissed in pain "It's called trust Elena, you should try it sometime"

"Ok shows over, I think you should let them rest before they break" Kol suggested

"Since when did you go all responsible?" Sage asked

"Since Katherine's…you know"

"Well we don't so mind filling us in?" Jeremy asked

"Go to hell"

* * *

Night fell and Katherine was getting ready to go to bed. She kept twisting and turning, never finding the right position, she felt cautious and wary about her surroundings. It was her awareness that made her realise that there was someone in her room. She rushed to turn the lights on but when she turned back a man was charging at her, wooden stake in hand. Katherine used her powers to push him away to the other side of the room but her panicked state clouded her brain making her freeze so she screamed. The man came charging at her again but slower this time, he raised his stake and was about to bring it down but his body fell limp to the ground. Kol stood there with the man's heart in his hand and the rest of the gang started rushing into Katherine's bedroom. She was scared, blood pumped through her veins, her heart was beating fast as she realised what was going to happen.

"Kol, the baby's coming" Katherine stated


	7. Life's So Confusing

"Get her onto the bed" Nadia ordered. Kol and Finn did as she told them

"I'll do a privacy spell," Bonnie said, already burning sage.

"Sage, Caroline, Kol and Finn go downstairs and I'll tell you went it comes out. She needs privacy"

Finn flashed out and Kol followed hesitantly after glancing at Katherine and seeing her in pain, Caroline and Sage carried out the body of the man with Bonnie closing the door behind them.

"Katherine" Nadia started "on the count of 3 I want you to push. 1. 2. 3"

Katherine screamed in pain as she pushed but outside the room they heard nothing.

Meanwhile in the living room, the captives and Trevor were more confused than ever. Kol, Finn, Bonnie, Caroline and Sage were pacing around the room in a panicked state then the front door was heard slamming open, Davina walked into the living room.

"I came as fast as I could" Davina said

"She's upstairs" Sage informed

"What do I do? She's probably screaming in agony up there, how do I help her?" Kol asked, pain etched on his face at not being so helpless.

"Kol you're just going to have to except that you can't help her this time, she has to do this alone"

"What's happening to Katerina?" Klaus asked. Kol ignored him and went straight to Elijah, pressing a hand around his neck.

"If she dies up there, I'll tear you piece by piece then I'll do it again and again until I get bored which is when I'll end you" Kol's grasp on his neck tightened with every word.

"Brother it's not his fault" Finn stated but made no move to help Elijah.

"Let him go, if she dies then she's the only one responsible for her life because it's her decision not anyone else's" Caroline added

Kol squeezed once more before releasing Elijah from his grip and muttered, "you have time, she's still alive"

"What is happening up there? And where's Nadia?" Elena demanded

"Elena for once in your life will you just shut up!" Bonnie shouted

"Why are you all keeping us in the dark?" Jeremy asked

"You'll find out in time," Sage answered, she was the calmest of them all.

"We can't do nothing!" Caroline exclaimed "I'm taking charge now. Bonnie, Sage you two go cook dinner, Davina make a list of everything we need to know about all of this and you guys…go build a house or something"

"Looks like the control freak is back" Bonnie smirked

"You bet she is, now go!" As soon as they left Caroline began cleaning up everything that had been remotely untidy "this place is a mess, how do you live in this…thing"

"Caroline what are you doing?" Stefan asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said, using her vampiric speed to help her "I'm panicking? Who knows what else will go wrong?"

"What's there to panic about? If Katherine's dying it's for the best" Damon stated then a knife was thrown into his chest.

"I'd watch what you say, Salvatore" Caroline growled

"What happened to you Caroline? You used to be my best friend and now I can't even recognise you!" Elena stated

"I did change Elena. It might have been for the better or for the worse, I don't know but at least I admit it"

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed Elena as well but to make it worse you think you're doing the right thing. You always think of yourself first now never of whose life is in danger or who ends up getting hurt just because you want to be happy"

"Care-"

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses! Everyone changes and you can't stop that, why are you so much more important than the rest of us?"

"She's a doppelganger and that's not her fault" Damon defended

"So is Stefan, so is Katherine but they actually care about who gets hurt"

"But I do care about who gets hurt? I never meant to hurt anyone," Elena stated

"Then why do you keep doing it, you don't even fell the slightest bit of remorse for it"

"Of course I do and when have I ever hurt you?"

"Remember Jesse? Would you have killed Damon if he was in that situation?" Elena didn't answer "I thought so."

"Caroline why do you trust Katerina so much?" Klaus asked

"Because she trusts me just as much"

"She doesn't know how to trust"

"No Klaus, you don't know how to trust but unlike you Katherine is trusting us with something more important than her life. I'm not going to betray her trust"

"You mean like you did with your friends?" Rebekah accused

"I trusted them but they didn't trust me the same way and if there's one thing I learned from being with Katherine is that love and trust must always be returned"

"Katerina taught you that?" Elijah asked

Caroline sighed "I know that none of you know this and she'd probably kill me for telling you but Katherine is a good person, do you know how many lives she's saved?"

"Name one!" Jeremy demanded

"How about three? You remember Anna, the vampire that you kissed when you were with Bonnie; well Katherine saved her and her mother as well as Emily Bennett and probably all the tomb vampires. She's a good person"

* * *

After four hours of screaming the baby still hadn't come out yet.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Katherine screamed

"Try once more, just once" Nadia encouraged

Katherine did as she was told then the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby.

"It's a girl," Nadia informed as her mother smiled weakly.

"Can I hold her?" Katherine asked as Nadia handed her the baby covered in a blanket. "She's beautiful, exactly how you looked as a baby but she has Elijah's eyes"

"I think I'm going to name her something else" Katherine stated after a momentary pause.

"What?" Nadia asked

"I was thinking Serenity. Serenity Miracle Petrova"

"Why Serenity?"

"Because unlike me she'll be free to live a peaceful life" Katherine and Nadia smiled and that was when they heard Serenity laugh for the first time but the happy moment was short lived as Katherine felt surge of pain throughout her body. "Nadia, something's happening…if I die right now I want you to go free them" she fell unconscious.

"Mother" Nadia panicked then began shaking her "mother, wake up" by now even Serenity noticed the difference in her mother and began wailing again. Luckily Katherine was still breathing but she wasn't moving. Nadia gently picked up Serenity then flashed to the living room, Kol was the first one to spot her.

"What's wrong? Where's Katherine? Is she ok?" Kol interrogated

"I-I don't know," Nadia replied to Kol then looked at Davina "can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"I'll go check" Davina replied then headed in the direction of Katherine's room but Kol flashed there before her.

"Is that…?" Nadia nodded to Caroline's unfinished question.

"What's her name?" Bonnie asked

"Serenity Miracle Petrova"

"Petrova? So all this time Katerina was having a baby?" Klaus' eyes widened at the realisation.

"Yes she's my sister"

"What is she? Witch, vampire or hybrid?" Finn asked

"It's too soon to tell but my mother-"

She was interrupted when Kol flashed into the room and put his hand around Elijah's neck then started speaking like a maniac "I told you what would happen if Katherine got hurt"

"Kol let him go" Sage ordered

"Why should I? It's his fault so he should suffer. Why is Katherine always the only one suffering?"

"What's wrong with Katerina?" Elijah choked out as Kol's grip tightened.

"Good news; she's still alive" Davina stated as she walked into the living room.

"What's the bad news?" Caroline asked

"It seems that she's in a coma"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know"

"Kol let him go" Nadia demanded

"You're Katherine's daughter you should want to rip him piece by piece and torture him until he's broken so why are you telling me to let him go?" Kol asked

"Believe me there would be nothing that I'd enjoy more but my mother's last words were to free them"

"Katherine Pierce said that?" Rebekah stated not believing it.

"If she didn't your brother would be gone by now"

Kol glared at Elijah then slowly released him. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a 28-year-old man appeared before them.

"No it can't be" Klaus stated

"But... you're dead" Rebekah breathed as the other Mikaelsons froze.

"Brother's, sister" He greeted "it's been a long time"

* * *

"How are you here? And what are you doing here?" Finn asked

"I sensed that the goddess of love's child has returned" the man answered.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Damon asked

"Henrik Mikaelson, the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings"

"There's another one of you" Elena shrieked

"You don't look like Henrik" Kol stated "he was like this tall" Kol put a hand against his knee "and I think he was about 14"

"Nice to know you haven't change Kol" Henrik said

"What does that mean?" but he ignored his question.

"That's the goddess' child" Henrik stated looking at Serenity then at Nadia "and so are you?"

"Wait, Katherine is a goddess," Stefan stated

"Explain everything, you can start with how you know this" Sage demanded

"It's a very long story"

"We have time" Caroline countered

"After I died I was summoned to the home of the fates, they told me the story of the four gods and three goddesses who lived with the first generations of humans on earth at the beginning of time. The goddess of love, the goddess of peace, the goddess of harmony, the god of wisdom, the god of chaos, the god of war and the god of tranquility. Katerina is the reincarnation of the goddess of love, back then she had two friends who she trusted more than anything; the gods of chaos and war, the trio were inseparable and soon they fell in love. She fell in love with the god of wisdom, who was later became her soul mate, the soul mate for chaos was harmony and for war it was peace. As you can see they were all polar opposites, love revolves around the heart and wisdom is from the brain, harmony and chaos are completely opposite then there's war and peace, completely contrary. Anyway love and wisdom had a daughter and were to have another child but it didn't survive, they were so sad that they requested the fates for help and the fates made them a deal that if they all sacrificed themselves and a lot of human lives then they would be reincarnated to make sure their child could live in another life. The other gods felt the same for the unborn child so they happily agreed to the sacrifice but being soul mates they would at reunited with each other at the time of the baby's birth" Henrik explain

"What about Tranquility?" Finn asked

"His story is a little different but I'll get to it"

"So Elijah's the god of wisdom" Caroline stated then realised her mistake.

"What!" Elijah stated

"Oops! Well now's a good time as ever, surprise you have a kid"

"You mean she's my daughter?!"

"Yes" Nadia answered sending a glare at Caroline.

"And yes Elijah is the god of wisdom" Henrik answered

"You just said that all the gods and goddesses had to be there when the baby was born so that means that they're here," Finn pointed out.

"Yes they are"

"So who are they?"

"The goddess of peace is Caroline Forbes, harmony is Bonnie Bennett, chaos is Kol, war is Niklaus and finally tranquility is Finn"

"That means Serenity is..."

"The miracle baby, that has a second chance of life"

"Ironic since her middle name is Miracle" Nadia stated "but will my mother die?"

"I cannot say. It's even out of the fates hands, before the fates told her that there would be a catch and her life would be given to nature as soon as she was sacrificed so all this time she's been fighting against nature for her own life because if it's lost then she will be wiped from existence, right now she's remembering everything about her past life."

"When will she wake?"

"That depends on her,"

"The last thing my mother told me was to release all of you" Nadia stated as she unchained the captives.

"I need to speak to the gods and goddesses"

"Sage take Nadia, Serenity and Katherine to the new house" Kol ordered

"Where are you going?" Sage asked

"Kol and I are just going to catch up with our 'baby' brother" Finn informed

* * *

At the old Mikaelson mansion the five vampires and Bonnie waited for Henrik to further explain.

"Henrik tell us everything and this time more clearly," Klaus demanded

"The fates control the lives of everyone, human or not but Katerina traded her life away to nature for her daughter's life so she has to fight every single second to live."

"Explain the soul mate concept" Elijah asked

"Trust and love was very rare back then and Katerina wanted to change it so she created friendship with her and the gods of war and chaos as the first friends in the world. When that turned out to be a success she discovered love for her friends and ended up falling in love herself and as it brought so much happiness to those around her she unintentionally discovered the soul mate bond, something so powerful that even the fates were amazed. The soul mates made each other more powerful once the bond was placed but this made everyone greedy for power so they began scouring the globe for their own mate, using love for power. It ended up destroying the bond and a war was created but not before Katerina made sure that there would be at least one human couple to have the bond fixed, now known as Rebekah Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore."

"Where do I come into all of this?" Finn questioned

"Tranquility was the first and only one to fall in love with a human but she was no ordinary human, she had the wild spirit, I'll tell you about that later. Katerina could see their love before they did so she bonded them but she died in the war. Tranquility was heart broken so they all made sure Sage was included in the reincarnation spell"

"Why didn't you call Sage, Rebekah and Stefan here?"

"Because I wanted to speak to the gods and goddesses only"

"Ok so in the beginning of the world I was the god of war and was friends with Katerina, in fact Kol, her and I were the first friends ever, Caroline was my soul mate, the soul mate bond, love and friendship was created by Katerina who fell in love with Elijah, we all sacrificed our lives to be reincarnated so that their child could be born but the fates told Katerina that there was a catch so now she has the responsibility of looking after her own life and the ripper and my sister were the first human soul mates. Then there's Finn who was the first and only god to fall in love with a human, Sage also known as the host of the fierce spirit. Do you see why I find this hard to believe?" Klaus stated

"You made a few mistakes, Katherine discovered the soul mate bond she didn't make even though she was needed for soul mates to properly bond and it lasts forever so Caroline not only was your soul mate but she still is"

"What!" Caroline shouted "but I can't stand him"

"Say what you want but you two were bonded forever by the soul mate bond because of your undying love for each other, bonded soul mates are also reunited no matter how many times they are separated"

"Katerina and I are soul mates?" Elijah asked though he knew the answer.

"Yes and your child is the Miracle that would have been part of the next generation of gods,"

"Hang on me, Nik and Kat were best friends? I understand me and Kat but Nik?" Kol asked

"It's true and the two of would have done anything and everything to protect her. She created love for the both of your happiness and the two of you sacrificed your lives for her happiness because you knew how broken she was when she lost her child"

"What else don't we know?" Bonnie questioned

"There was a war, everyone wanted love for the wrong reasons and when they couldn't find it they came for Katerina. Klaus was the god of war so he led the invasion against those who wanted to hurt her but they got to her, she lived though her child was gone. Bonnie and Caroline were the world's second friends and they befriended Katerina and later fell in love with her other friends. Stefan and Rebekah also fell in love but they found it themselves and Katerina admired them for that so she helped them bond,"

"What does the soul mate bond mean? How is it any different to loving someone?"

"The bond ensured that even if the couple was separated they would always return to each other, they were completely united and could draw energy from one another and their love would go on forever but it could only be created if the feelings were genuine and mutual. Since all of you have been separated you couldn't tap into your true power"

"You said that love and wisdom had a daughter?" Caroline asked

"Yes but I don't know much about her, the Fates wouldn't tell me anything"

"Is that all?" Elijah asked

"all that is necessary"

Elijah then turned to Kol "Kol, I know you hate me but I believe that Serenity is also my daughter and I have every right to see her"

Kol shoved past him muttering under his breath and in Kol speak that meant follow me.

"Wait you can't leave yet" Henrik stated and before they could question him they fell to the ground clutching their heads then they were all unconscious.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore boarding house Rebekah and Stefan were the only ones left in the living room. Jeremy had left and Damon and Elena were in Damon's bedroom feeding from blood bags while Elena talked about her traumatising experience trying to get sympathy. And with lack of anything better to do Rebekah stared out the window.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stefan asked popping next to her.

"I'm fine" Rebekah sighed

"No something's bothering you, I'm a good listener"

"It's just... Kol and Finn. I..."

"You feel guilty" she nodded in response.

"It should have been me that avenged them, not Katherine. I'm their sister, I should have done… something about their deaths"

"Rebekah, I don't think you're a bad person for not killing someone"

"How would you feel if you died and Damon practically befriended your murderer?"

"I...to be honest I'd be mad-"

"See, that's why I should've avenged them"

"I'd be mad but not forever, the bonds between siblings can't be broken besides at the time I put my trust in you and you didn't betray it by killing her"

"I still snapped your neck and tried to get the cure for myself"

"We all make mistakes, what we do to fix them is what counts"

"I didn't know you were so poetic"

"I have my moments"

"Then there's the problem of Henrik"

"What's the problem with that?"

"I haven't seen him in a thousand years and of all times he shows up and then there's Serenity, my niece. Life's just so confusing why can't it all just fix itself?"

"Think of how boring your life would be without all these problems"

"Or how peaceful it would be?"

"Well you can't do it alone, everyone needs a partner in crime?"

"Are you offering?"

"Maybe"

"Ok then I'll take you up on it but later, right now I want to enjoy a brother free moment"

"Alright then maybe after all this is over we could...talk and just...catch up"

"Sure" the two smiled at each other but the happy moment was short lived as they soon clutched their heads in pain and soon fell unconscious then their bodies faded away.

* * *

"Katherine's new room is upstairs, last room to the left" Sage informed as she and Nadia entered the mansion that Kol and Finn miraculously built in just under four hours. Nadia insisted on carrying her mother so Sage was now holding a sleeping Serenity as Nadia sped upstairs to put Katherine down on her bed. Sage looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled but also felt pity that it was born at a crazy time and in a crazy world. Sage walked into the living room and was soon joined by Nadia.

"What do you think is going to happen to Katherine?" Sage asked giving Nadia her sister.

"I don't know" Nadia replied "But I think it has something to do with the Mikealson guy, he said she was the reincarnation of the goddess of love and all that other crap"

"It's crazy but somehow I don't think he's lying"

"You believe him?"

"Maybe...I don't know but why would he be lying about it?"

"He could just be insane"

"Well he's been dead for a thousand years, he could've picked up a few things"

"I'm going to stick to him being crazy,"

"How can you be sure?"

"He told me my sister's a miracle baby who was supposed to be born in the beginning of the world"

"Good point but if vampires exist then shouldn't anything be possible"

"Fine, I give up, you win"

"I'm serious-" Sage cut herself off as she felt to the ground writhing in pain and was soon unconscious.

"Sage" Nadia said kneeling next to her "Sage!" but she didn't wake. Then her body vanished. Nadia flashed upstairs with her sister who could sense her worry so began crying. But when she reached Katherine's room her body was gone.

* * *

 **I just want to say that the next few chapter will be about their lives as gods and goddesses but other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review.**


	8. Flashback No1

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long so I'll give you three new chapters today. I gave different names for the incarnations because I don't think that they'd have the same names. They are about 5-7 years old and they are:**

 **-Kaia goddess of love (pronounced Kai-yah) - Katherine**

 **-Konor god of chaos - Kol**

 **-Nile god of war - Niklaus**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapters.**

* * *

"Kaia why have you called us here?" Nile asked as he walked to where the goddess of love had called him and the god of Chaos, Konor. Konor walked a few feet behind him and the Kaia stood overlooking a cliff with her back to them.

"The two of you saved me again" she replied simply not turning to face them. They rolled their eyes when they realised where the conversation was going; she hated being saved, being protected or anything that required assistance from someone else, most of all she hate being seen as weak.

"If you're going to complain about that again then-" Konor started to defended himself but was interrupted.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked confused as they were expecting the conservation to have a different outcome.

"Why do both of you continue to protect me?"

"Why does it matter?" Nile questioned

"I want to know"

"You have saved us before, we were just returning the favour"

"But you continue to even when you do not owe me anything" she turned to face them this time and they saw an emotion they couldn't place gracing her features.

"Ok if you insist on an answer then I must remind you that we are the same. The people think we are monsters, a curse so they hurt us. We have to protect our own and the three of us have known each other since birth, all the more reason to protect each other" Konor explained

"But that does not explain why both of you have chosen to protect me"

"Must we have a reason" Nile sighed and surprisingly she smiled. Kaia smiling was a rare sight indeed and so it was unexpected but what she said next was even more unexpected.

"That's exactly the answer I was looking for"

"I do not understand" Konor stated

"This world we live in is too cruel for words" she began walked towards them "the only thing making life bearable is the love I see occasionally but even then that love is never pure however the three of us have been protecting each other since our birth, it may be because we are all different to humans or another reason but no matter what we have done it. I have been thinking and I came to the conclusion that we care for each other"

"How do you know? We are just as vicious to others as they are to us" Nile stated "what makes you think that we are capable of caring?"

"Because we care unconditionally without reason, we protect each other not because we have to but because we want to and we can. The humans, they cannot trust each other even when they have every reason to but I know that we have always trusted each other even in the most dire circumstances" Kaia sighed and stared back at the cliff to see the sun staining the sky in beautiful pinks and oranges then she turned back to her companions "I want to show you something" without waiting for an answer she began walking into the forest to the left of the cliff. They rolled their eyes again knowing that she would not wait and began to follow her deeper into the forest. Suddenly she stopped at a clearance in the forest and the boys walked to each side of her to see a colossal tree. It was hard to determine what sort of tree it was, the leaves were a pale yellow-gold and it seemed like the roots of it rose from the ground and were twisted to create the glorious tree that stood in front of them.

"You made us come out here to see a tree?" Konor asked, more worried than teasing. Kaia was acting very odd today, she was never a peaceful person and should have given them a good two-hour scolding for helping her but she didn't. Instead she talked to them about love, the one thing she preferred to avoid then she led them all the way out here to see a tree. Some thing was definitely wrong.

"Are you feeling alright Kaia?" Nile inquired and looked worriedly at her.

"Touch the tree" Kaia demanded as she moved to place a hand on the tree herself. The two boys exchanged glances but nevertheless did what she said.

The sun was almost down now and the sky was beginning to darken. Kaia closed her eyes and let her energy loose into the tree, it was as if they were one. The leaves started to turn into a brighter yellow then orange working its way up to red when finally it seemed like they were on fire. Kaia, Nile and Konor felt the life force of the tree and the leaves exploded into golden shimmering dust falling onto them then the leaves grew back as if nothing had happened. The boys looked in wonder as Kaia began to laugh and they soon joined in. Their wounds from the morning, when they saved Kaia from the being assaulted, disappeared as soon as the dust touched their skin and her cuts vanished as well.

"How did you find this?" Nile asked

"I do not know...it was just calling to me one day then I found it" She responded

"Thank you" Konor said

"For what?"

"For sharing this with us"

"I trust the two of you besides I wanted to share this with you"

Nile decided to change the topic "have any of the fates visited either of you recentely?"

"The other night they came in my dreams to tell me that we are not alone"

"Yes it was the same for me" Konor added

"Do you really think it is true? That there are others like us"

"Possibly" Nile mused, "maybe we should ask them when they return"

"I agree. Anyway I want the two of you to make me a promise"

"What kind of promise?" Nile and Konor asked at the same time making Kaia smirk.

"I want you two to promise that we shall always be together, that we will not ever hate each other and if we do then it cannot last."

"Life is more fun with you anyway" Konor smirked

"Nile?"

"It is an easy enough promise to keep" Nile answered

"Alright but just to be sure let us make an oath so you will not forget. I will say the first line; in the name of love, chaos and war" Kaia stuck her hand out then Konor put his on top of hers and Nile put his on top on Konor's.

"We stand together," Konor continued

"We stand as one," Nile added with a roll of his eyes.

"From now and forever" _\- Kaia_

"Through life and death" _\- Konor_

"Through happiness and sorrow" _\- Nile_

"Through loss and gain" _\- Kaia_

"For today and tomorrow" _\- Konor_

"For the rest of our lives together" _\- Nile_

"We are friends forevermore," They said altogether.


	9. Flashback No2

**They're 10-12 years old.**

 **-Boka goddess of harmony – Bonnie**

 **-Calea goddess of peace(pronounced Cal-ay-yah) - Caroline**

* * *

"Konor! Nile!" Kaia called out as she reached the cliff, out of breath from running. She spied the two gods sitting in the sand below the cliff; they had obviously been cliff diving again. She jumped off the cliff and into the water then swam to the sand where her friends were sitting.

"Kaia, so glad you join us" Konor greeted

"Get up!" She ordered

"Why?" Nile asked

"In the village...I found them...we need to save them"

"Kaia take a deep breath then start again" She did as he told her and calmed down after a minute.

"Now what is so urgent darling?" Konor questioned

"In the village there is a new man, he is using people like us to earn money by beating them publicly."

"What do you mean people like us?"

"They have powers, they are ones the fates told us about. I can feel it."

"How many are there?" Nile asked

"Two, both girls. Now follow me," She demanded as she started running again with the boys at her heels and soon they reached the village. A crowd had gathered around a man, who stood on higher ground so that those around him could see what was happening. He had a whip in his hand was beating two girls, they were completely opposite from each other in appearance but both were beautiful. One had long gold locks with baby blue eyes and porcelain skin. The other had wavy dark hair with forest green eyes and rich, flawless skin. They were covered in their own blood, bruises and cuts were scattered round their bodies and though their clothes were enough to cover them, they were tattered and bloodied. They had tears in their eyes and screamed in agony each time they were beaten.

"Come, look and see the monsters, a curse on the land writhing in pain. They must be punished for we do not know what they could do to us, our families, especially our children if they were allowed to roam free. If they are allowed to develop their powers they could become out of control and seek to rid the world of our presence..." as the man continued to speak he received nods and shouts of encouragement from his audience. Kaia, Konor and Nile stood a distance from them looking disgusted as they planned what they should do.

"Nile give me the knife, it's my turn" Kaia pouted, "you got to kill the last one and Konor did the one before"

"But he has a whip" Nile said

"And the last time you killed it was ages ago" Konor added

"I'm still as dangerous besides it has only been three years" Kaia defended

"Do you hear yourself?"

"I'm not arguing about this anymore, just give it to me"

"Fine" Nile sighed and handed her sword.

"Good" Kaia smiled

"Aren't you meant to be the goddess of love?" Konor asked

"Yes the goddess of love not goodness, not sympathy, not kindness. Love. And from what I see there is no love coming from that man" Kaia said pointing her blade to the man with the whip.

"Ok, here's the plan Nile and I will take the direct approach, most of the villagers are scared of us so they'll run then. The man will be distracted with us and try to fight us off then Kaia will go behind him and attack" Konor explained

"And while she's doing that we'll get the girls and go to the tree of love. Kaia, once you are done with the killing you can come and heal them," Nile added

"Alright, this is going to be fun" Kaia smirked then headed off in a different direction juggling the blade.

"She sometimes scares me," Konor stated

"I agree" Nile added.

They started to walk with loud footsteps to make sure the people noticed them. And they did. They screamed and ran to the comfort of some building or other thinking they would be safe. The gods loved it when they ran, when they screamed, they were afraid and in a way it showed them that they were powerful. They knew that the villagers would be watching from wherever they were hiding; they were too curious for their own good. The man also seemed to know that he was being watched as he pretended to be brave and whacked his whip in their direction. Nile dodged but Konor wanted to show off so he let himself be whipped and kept a smirk on his face. Nile rolled his eyes and continued to dodge the whip when suddenly it went on fire. She didn't show herself yet but the boys knew she was playing games; she enjoyed their fear as much as her friends did. The man threw the whip away in shock but then realised that he had no protection so he began to back away but then screamed in pain as a blade was plunged into his shoulder and he was sent tumbling to the ground. Kaia stood where he was standing a moment ago smirking and the boys took that as a chance to leave, they went to the other girls, who looked at them in fear but were too shocked to speak. Their ropes started to burn and the boys caught them before they dropped and began to run.

"Wh-who are y-you?" the golden haired one asked from Nile's arms.

"We are like you" Nile answered

"Monsters?" The dark haired girl guessed, Konor was carrying her.

"We prefer to call ourselves gods," Konor answered "Have either of you met the fates?"

"The fates?"

"You will have to meet them soon enough"

"Where are you taking us?" the golden haired one questioned

"We are taking you to safety and when our friend comes back she'll heal you but for now just know that you are safe" Nile ensured

"Speaking of our friend, how much time is she going to take?" Konor asked

"Hard to determine but I think she's going to take her time torturing him, it has been a while since she's killed someone"

"I suppose we will have to find out later"

* * *

Kaia fell to the ground feigning pain and fake screamed to add to her act, she loved it when they thought that they had a chance of killing her before she finished them off. She loved getting their hopes up then seeing the look on their dead faces when they realised what was happening only for it to be too late. Her methods were cruel but these kinds of people who tortured innocents, brought them pain then said that they were 'protecting' everyone else deserved it. They deserved to suffer especially this man who showed no signs of remorse when torturing those girls. These kinds of people never learn to care for others, they were selfish and those who could not love were the real monsters in the goddess of love's eyes.

The man advanced on her holding the knife, which was covered in his own blood in front of him. His shoulder was severely damaged and pain was etched on his face but in his eyes there was a hint of sadism at the thought of Kaia dying but mostly fear at what she was. He lunged forward aiming at her neck but she grabbed his hand and twisted it until the blade faced his heart then pushed then it in. And just like that he was dead. Kaia took out the knife and wiped it on the man's clothes then turned her attention to the building where the other people were watching.

"This was an example to what will happen to all those who have plans similar to his. If I see anyone else doing what was done today then I will personally make sure they suffer much more than he did." After saying her threat she ran in the direction of the tree of love. The sun was beginning to set so she ran faster then saw the tree with the two goddesses sitting next to the trunk and the gods lighting a fire.

"That was faster than I expected" Konor stated

"Well I thought that I should rush here to heal them quickly so I stuck to a little torture and a threat" Kaia replied

"The sun's setting" Nile reminded.

"Yes I can see that" then to the goddesses she said, "Can you touch the tree?"

They looked unsure but raised two weak hands and touched the base of the trunk. Kaia put a hand on the tree as did Nile and Konor then she began spreading her energy throughout the wood. The leaves changed colour and then burned with a brilliant red before exploding into the golden dust and floating on to them, healing their wounds and then the leaves grew back.

"How did you do that?" The dark haired girl asked as she and her companion stood up.

"This tree is, in a way, connected to me. I can feel its life force."

"What are your names?" the golden haired girl questioned.

"I'm Kaia"

"Konor" Konor introduced

"My name is Nile" Nile said

"What are yours?"

"Calea," the golden haired one answered.

"Boka" The dark one answered "now can you explain to us about these fates? And about gods and goddesses? And your powers how did you do all of those things?"

"You will find out but first" Nile turned to Konor and Kaia "we need to contact the Fates. Kaia you take care of them in the mean time"

"Ok" She responded. The boys distanced themselves from the three girls then sat in a lotus position.

"You two are friends?" Kaia asked

"Friends?" They questioned in unison.

"Konor and Nile mentioned that word before, what is a friend?" Boka asked

"Friends are people who care about each other unconditionally and protect each other no matter what." Kaia explained "we have been protecting each other since we were little but it was later that we declared ourselves to be friends"

"Boka and I have known each other since childhood. Our villages gave us up to that man because they thought we were monsters after we caused some accidents." Calea started to tell her their story "we've been together ever since, always travelling from village to village just so we could be abused but I doubt we care for each other that much"

"But you two care for each other" Kaia pointed out "over time that will just develop"

"Can you tell us who the fates are?" Boka asked

"The fates are three women, they have been around since the beginning of time, assisting other gods and goddesses who are a great deal older than us. They control the deaths of people and where they go after they die, there is another group called nature that are in the same position of power as the fates but different; they control growth and balance, making sure that none of their rules are broken. I haven't met them but I have met the fates; they keep us informed of the world, of what we are and if there are others like us. They are like our guardians and we love them"

"Are we goddesses like you?" Calea queried

"Yes but I don't know what your specialty is. I'm the goddess of love, Konor is the goddess of chaos and Nile is the goddess of war. We need to contact the fates to ask them what you two represent" As soon as she was done saying that lightning and thunder flashed across the dark sky as Konor and Nile came to stand beside the goddesses. Grey clouds arranged themselves to show the outlines of three women.

"Why have summoned us?" A voice spoke

"We have found those you told us of" Konor informed

"How many have you found?" Another voice asked

"Two both are female" Nile answered

"Step forward" A third voice said to Calea and Boka. They looked at the Kaia and she nodded encouragingly so they took a few steps forward.

"What are your names?" the second voice asked

"Calea" Calea answered

"Boka" Boka replied

"This will hurt little," The first voice warned. Suddenly the girls were doubling over in pain, it felt as if all their energy was being taken and then it stopped just as quick as it started.

"Calea you are the goddess of peace, you will bring it to those who cannot see it" The third voice informed

"Boka you are the goddess of harmony, you must ensure that there is a balance in the word: light and dark, good and evil and everything else"

"Kaia" the second voice called.

"Yes?" Kaia responded

"These two aren't the only ones, somewhere in the world there will be more. They will come to you eventually so do not look for them however they know of what they are; Nature is helping them."

"Why are the three of you not helping them?"

"My dear, we are confined to this area so we cannot contact them but be wary as they will eventually come" The first voice said.

"And there will also be one other that will come" The third voice informed.

"Is he/she not a god/goddess?"

"Not completely but said person is the host of the wild spirit, once he/she finds their powers it will be too dangerous for himself/herself so all of you must help this person. I have a feeling that he/she is coming" then the grey clouds disappeared and the dark blue sky returned.


	10. Flashback No3

**Still 10-12 years.**

 **\- Realah (Pronounced Ray-ah-lah) - Rebekah**

* * *

Kaia watched a girl, slightly younger than her, as the village men chased her with fire on sticks and sharp objects in their hands. The girl had long blonde hair and scared blue eyes; her clothes were bloody and ripped from tripping far too many times. The villagers had thought that she was a goddess like them but Kaia couldn't sense anything special about her. She felt pity for her, this girl was innocent, she was purely human and good but an accident had occurred and the superstitious villagers had believed her to be like them. The girl tripped yet again but this time all her wounds were too painful for her to move so she just sat frozen in fear as the people drew closer, there weren't more than four men. Once they were close enough they moved to attack her but this was when Kaia chose to come out from the shadows and held back the arm of the man who had started to come for her. She twisted it until he dropped the knife then let go off the arm, some of the other men had started to retreat and soon they were all gone. Kaia turned to the girl who still had fear in her eyes and held out a hand for her to take. The blonde was hesitant but eventually took her hand.

"Wh-why did y-you he-elp me?" the girl stuttered

"Because they were about to kill you," Kaia said, confusion spreading across her features "would you have preferred to die?"

"No. It's just… last month I heard you killed that man so I assumed you hated humans"

"Only those who mean harm to us" Kaia informed, "My name is Kaia, can I know yours?"

"Realah"

"Nice to meet you Realah. Now you should come with me." Kaia said as she walked in a different direction from the village.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"The villagers think that you are like me so you will not be safe in the village anymore especially since you do not know how to defend yourself. I'm taking you to our home"

"But what if the others do not want me there?"

"I will deal with that, do not worry, you are safe with me" Kaia did not know why but she felt protective over this girl who she had only met. Something about Realah seemed so vulnerable and innocent that Kaia felt like she had to shield her.

"I do not mean offence but what are you?"

Kaia smirked, the tone in her voice seemed to make her more innocent and in need of protection. "I'm a goddess, more specifically the goddess of love and I can sense that you have a great amount of love in you" it was true, the love inside the girl was what had led Kaia to her. "We are here" they had arrived at the cliff, the sun was rising and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

"This is your home?"

"Yes, this and another place but I will show that to you at sunset" Kaia sat down at the edge of the cliff and stared out into the sunset. "Come, sit" again Realah was hesitant but she complied.

"The view is beautiful" Realah commented looking out to the blue sky, white clouds and the sun on the horizon.

"Yes it is. Sometimes I can imagine myself up there just floating. It is my dream to fly, I'd love all that freedom" Kaia sighed "what yours?"

"To be loved. All of my life I've been treated as property or just ignored and I hate it. One day I wish to have a family; children and a husband."

"That is a beautiful dream. If only there was more love in the world"

"You are the goddess of love, can you not put more love in the world?"

"No. I can spread my love to others but I can not make others love"

"What kinds of powers do you and your kind have?"

"We are still discovering our abilities, so far Konor, Nile and I have the ability to spread fire, Calea and Boka are able to make nature grow, I have found that I can heal people but I think Boka is the most skillful when it comes to magic, she can also provide protection like a shield however she also is good with melting brains, it is very painful but impressive. Then there are things like speed, strength, agility and endurance. I would say speed is my specialty, strength goes to Nile, Calea is the most agile and Konor can endure the most physical and mental pain."

"Kaia!" Nile and Konor called from behind her. She and Realah stood up and turned to face them. Calea, Boka, Konor and Nile stood there and the boys had angry looks on their face while Boka had one of caution and Calea was confused.

"Boka, Calea can you take Realah, wash her wounds and give her some new clothes, I need to talk to Konor and Nile." The two goddesses led Realah down to the where the sand met the water below the cliff so that they could clean her.

"Kaia, you brought a human here!" Nile snapped

"Yes, as you can see and her name is Realah" Kaia replied

"Why did you bring her here?" Konor demanded

"She was nearly killed, they thought that she was one of us but she is not"

"Take her back and explain to them that she is not," Nile ordered

"If I take her back they will kill her, she stays with us"

"If you will not take her back the we will," Konor stated

"She is not going back. I will protect her"

"Why do you care for the girl so much?"

Kaia paused before answering "she seems like she needs protecting and I sense that she has a big heart and some sort of purity, now if you excuse me I need to go talk to the others" with that she left.

"What shall we do?"

"If Kaia wants her to stay then she will stay, you know how she can get when protecting those she cares for" Nile stated "We will just have to trust her judgment"

"I never thought that the day would come when Kaia would be protecting a human"

"Yes but it seems that she has become attached to this girl"

"Remember when the fates told us that one day our powers would come to use?"

"That was a long time ago but yes I remember"

"I think that Kaia is taking the girl under her wing, to teach her about love therefore she is spreading love in the mean time"

"I believe you are right so that means it's only a matter of time before our powers are needed"

* * *

The sun was setting, another ending to a beautiful day as Calea, Boka and Kaia led Realah to the tree of love.

"Where are we?" Realah asked

"This is the tree of love," Konor informed as he and Nile arrived.

"Why are we here?"

"Kaia is going to heal you" Calea informed as Kaia walked to the tree and Nile joined her.

"I am surprised that you two decided to come, it seemed like you disapproved of my decision" Kaia stated looking at Konor who had struck a conversation with Realah and the other goddesses.

"Of course we came because no matter how many choices you make that we do not approve of you will always be our friend and we will always love you" Nile replied

"And we are going to take a leap of faith and trust you on this" Konor added coming to join them "but promise that no matter how many friends the three of us make we will never forget about our friendship"

"Konor are you jealous of Realah?" Kaia questioned

"Maybe a little"

"Do not worry, you and Nile will always be my best friends. It's just I see Realah the way the two of you see me"

"What do you mean?"

"Both of you protect me and you are terrified when I do anything remotely dangerous and Realah...when I look at her I feel like I need to protect her, keep her safe, just shield her from any and all cruelty. I see her as a little sister like you two see me. I do not think that I will feel like that with you two because I know both of you can take care of yourselves besides you are both older than me"

"Alright as long as we are still best friends"

"In the name of love, chaos and war" Nile started with a smile on his face.

"We stand together; We stand as one; From now and forever; Through life and death; Through happiness and sorrow; Through loss and gain; For today and tomorrow; For the rest of our lives together; We are friends forevermore" They finished together laughing.

"It is time," Kaia said when the sun was nearly down "Realah come here" she called and Realah along with Calea and Boka came over to the tree and placed a hand on the trunk. The goddesses must have told the blonde what she had to do. Kaia, Konor and Nile did the same and in no time the leaves were exploding with golden dust healing them then regenerating. Realah's eyes widened with joy and she let a few laughs escape her mouth, at that moment Konor, Nile, Calea and Boka saw why Kaia was so insistent on protecting her. Realah looked like the incarnation of innocence, happiness and love, they realised Kaia wanted to protect her because of it. Kaia did not want her purity to be spoilt and for her to become like the rest of the world or to know how the rest of the world was like. Cruel.


	11. Flashback No4

**15-17 years old.**

* * *

Kaia and Realah sat perched on some tree, they could see for miles but their focus was on the cliff where Boka and Konor sat holding hands and the goddess of harmony had her head on his shoulder. They were also looking below the cliff to see Nile and Calea walking hand in hand and Calea was laughing at whatever Nile had said. Both couples looked completely happy.

"We need to do something," Kaia stated as she jumped down from the tree. Realah couldn't do a jump that big so she climbed down instead and it took her while to get down.

"We do?" Realah asked

"Yes. It was obvious from the way they looked and touched each other that they are in love but if we ask them about it then they will just deny it." It was true, the gods and goddesses might have been in love but they could not see it even though it was obvious according to Kaia.

"How do you know that they are in love? They could just be friends" Realah suggested

"Realah, what am I?"

"Oh, the goddess of love"

"Yes so I should know when someone is in love and being the goddess of love I have to help them understand their feelings for each other and you, my darling, are going to help me"

"So how do we do that?" Kaia thought for a moment and began walking. She did not know where she was going, only that something was pulling her in this direction and before long she recognised the path. It was to the tree of love and after a moment she was facing it. The leaves in the morning turned bright red but other than that it was the same.

"Kaia why are we here?" Realah asked

"I don't know but...I think the tree was calling to me"

"Maybe it is trying to help you help the others"

"Yes I think so and I think I know how"

"You do?"

"Yes" Kaia answered "and I have a plan..."

* * *

Nile and Calea had no idea why Kaia wanted them to follow her or where she was taking them.

"Why?" Nile asked in suspicion.

"It is a surprise" Kaia responded

"Why do you not get Boka and Konor?" Calea asked, equally suspicious.

"They have their own surprise" Kaia replied, "now hurry up" she walked away without saying anything else. Nile and Calea exchanged looks before following. They had a bit of trouble because she was walking at a pace that was nearly impossible to keep up with but somehow they managed and they were standing in front of the tree of love.

"Stay here" Kaia demanded then walked away to a different side of the tree and once she knew that they wouldn't be able to see her then began climbing the tree until she reached the top. She could see Calea and Nile sneaking looks at each other when the other wasn't looking from her place in the tree and smiling like there was no other place in the world that they would be. If that wasn't love then she didn't know what was.

* * *

"Boka! Konor!" Realah called as she began to ascend upon them.

"Realah is something wrong?" Boka asked and Konor looked like he was slightly annoyed at being interrupted, Realah found it funny.

"Kaia and I have a surprise for both of you"

"Kaia?" Konor asked with suspicion. Realah had been with them for three years now and knew that they wouldn't believe her if she said that it came from the goodness of her heart but they were right in thinking that. Kaia was bored and she liked getting involved in other people's lives but if she told them that then they would never come.

"I convinced her to do something nice for a change" Realah lied smoothly "so hurry up" unlike Kaia she waited for them to get up and walked at their own pace. When they stopped, it was at the opposite side of the tree to which Nile and Calea were "I will be back" she excused then walked around the tree until she was sure they could not see her then began climbing the tree until she spotted Kaia and sat beside her.

"Do think it will work?" Realah asked

"I have a feeling it will but there's only one way to find out" Kaia replied "and can you help me, I have never done this before"

"How am I supposed to help you, I am only a human"

"But you are alive and every living thing has a life force. All I need to do is draw a little bit of energy from it"

"Will it hurt?"

"No, I would never hurt you. It will make you connected to me and the tree for a short amount of time"

"Alright let us begin"

Kaia held one of Realah's hands and the other touched the tree and vice versa. She let all of her energy go and combined it with a bit of Realah's, they could spiritually feel each other. The leaves on the tree started turning from red to orange, yellow and finally white then they burst into shimmering dust but this time it was silver. They looked to see that Calea and Nile were holding hands and gazing into their one another eyes before they closed the distance between them and kissed. When they looked to Konor and Boka, Konor was putting a strand loose hair behind her ear then he cupped her face and kissed her. The two girls heard both couples say the words 'I love you' as the silver dust ceased to fall.

The sky started turning dark as clouds spiraled and formed the shape of three women. Kaia and Realah were so surprised that they fell out the tree; luckily Realah fell on Kaia so she did not suffer much pain. They were spotted by Konor and Boka, who realised their intentions as Nile and Calea came around.

"Kaia!" The voice of the first Fate called from the sky.

"Yes?" Kaia asked as she dusted herself off and checked if Realah was injured.

"Do you know what you have done?" the second voice asked her.

"Did I do something bad?"

"No, quite the opposite my dear" the third voice assured "you have brought hope to your world"

"What do you mean?"

"You helped your friends find true love," the first voice stated.

"I did?"

"Yes and what you just did bonded them, you have found the soul mate bond. They are united now by love and this means that they will be twice as powerful" The second voice added.

"But Kaia this is not only for your kind, the humans can be bonded as well if two people love each other that much and it will increase their power" the third voice informed

"So I can make people soul mates?" Kaia asked

"No people have to find their soul mates by themselves but you bond them to make sure that their love continues forever" the second voice explained.

"Congratulations Nile, Konor, Boka and Calea. We wish you a wonderful life," the first voice said.

"Until next time, my dears" the third voice said then they were gone and the sky was back to normal. Little did the group know that someone nearby had caught every word that the fates had said but luckily they could not see nor hear the goddesses, gods and Realah. The person rushed to the village to spread the news.

* * *

"Kaia, Realah" Nile called and they tuned around sheepishly to face them. They all had smirks plastered on their faces and they were amused by their reaction.

"Yes?" Kaia asked cautiously. Then Nile and Konor pulled both her and Realah in for a hug.

"Thank you," the boys said simultaneously then pecked their cheeks and left.

"We should offer our thanks as well," Calea stated

"We are really grateful" Boka thanked "you do not how happy you have made us"

"Just promise me that you will take care of them," Kaia asked looking from Calea to Boka as they nodded. Tears formed in Calea and Realah's eyes "why are either of you crying? You are meant to be happy"

"These are tears of happiness," Calea informed

"It is just so beautiful" Realah started "I hope if I ever fall in love then it will be exactly like this"

"Come here" Boka ordered and pulled the other girls into a group hug. After the moment was over Boka and Calea went off to find their soul mates.

"Realah" Kaia said

"I am listening" Realah replied

"Now that Nile and Konor are busy with their love lives they will have less time for me so I mean this in the nicest way but I hope you do not fall in love quickly"

"Why not?"

"Because if you do then who will keep me company, you will just be busy with your love"

"You could always go looking for love"

"No I do not think I will ever fall in love"

"I beg to differ, you are the goddess of love after all"

"I help people learn to love and unite lovers, that does not mean that I will fall in love"

"We will have to see"

* * *

"The monsters" a man shouted "I saw them speaking to ancient spirits, they have found a way to become more powerful by using love. The vicious brown haired one has the power to bond two people and increase their power. Some of the monsters are already bonded and they are stronger so we must find our own soul mates to fight back before they are too powerful" Some people nodded in agreement but others thought of something else. They needed to get rid of the monsters. For good.


	12. Flashback No5

**Ages 16-22**

 **Eldon – Elijah**

 **Fint- Finn**

* * *

Calea and Boka ran in the direction of the village at noon with Kaia and Realah on their heels. The two goddesses could feel their soul mates were in danger so they ran as fast as they could to where their hearts were leading them. Once they were there they found the two boys they immediately ran to their sides. The gods were probably stabbed a million times, they looked dead; Calea and Boka placed the god's heads on their laps and sobbed, it was painful to watch. Realah inched closer to see if there was anything she could do with tears in her own eyes but Kaia just froze as soon as she saw them. She did not move, just stared at their dead bodies then out of nowhere she broke into a run, she could not bear to see the bodies of her best friends lying there, dead. So she ran away finally letting the tears escape. The others did not notice that she had left for they were too busy then suddenly the boys let out a cough. To say that they were relieved was an understatement and they looked to Kaia to ask her if she could heal them but Kaia was not there.

"Where is Kaia?" Calea panicked

"I do not know" Realah answered, "She was right there a moment ago..."

"Realah, go find her" Boka demanded "if she is doing what I think she is doing then you must hurry and stop her"

"What do you think she is doing?"

"I believe she is trying to take her own life" Boka did not need to say anymore, Realah ran as fast as she could but she knew Kaia was much faster than her. What if she did not make it in time?

* * *

Kaia stood at the edge of the cliff looking to the horizon then she turned around until her back was facing where she was looking. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes then fell back.

"Goodbye" was the last thing she said before she hit the water. She could feel her body going deeper and deeper and relaxing even though she could not breath. Then she felt someone or something grab her and she was being pulled to the surface. Soon she felt the cool air and was dragged to the sand, she began coughing up water as air fought to enter her lungs.

"I am alive," Kaia stated in astonishment.

"Yes you are" a voice said. She looked up and her eyes met the dark brown ones of a man, he was handsome with sharp features and dark brown hair, there was also something familiar about him. Kaia immediately guessed that he was the one saved her. "Now can you explain to me why you were trying to take your own life?"

"Why did you save me?" Kaia asked angrily.

"I think what you are meant to say is thank you"

"Next time you should just mind your own business" Kaia said as she stood up and nearly fell down again from dizziness but the man caught her. She could finally tell what was so familiar about him; he was like her.

"You are a god" when it came out of her mouth it was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes and I believe you are one as well?"

"Which god are you?"

"God of wisdom and you?"

"Goddess of love"

"That would explain it"

"Explain what?"

"Why you want to kill yourself, love is the most illogical emotion"

"There is nothing more boring than wisdom"

"It keeps me alive." He shot back "what is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

At that moment Realah arrived and appeared to be out of breath "Kaia!" she said running up to her.

"So your name is Kaia?" The man smirked

"Thank you Realah" Kaia muttered sarcastically.

"Kaia they are alive" Realah panted

"Who do you mean?"

"Konor and Nile they are still breathing and they need to be healed" Realah looked at the man as if finally noticing him "Hello, who are you?"

"This is the god of wisdom… what is your name?"

"Eldon, god of wisdom. A pleasure to meet you, Realah is it?"

"Yes. Are you here alone?"

"No he is not," another voice intervened. They looked to see another man slightly older than Eldon folding his arms folded over his chest.

"Fint, glad you could join us" Eldon greeted his companion.

"Another god?" Kaia asked

"The god of tranquility and you must be the girl who attempted to take her own life" Fint stated

"Your annoying friend got in the way. My name is Kaia, goddess of love and this is my friend Realah"

"Friends?"

"Explanations later, right now I am needed elsewhere bye" Kaia said running off.

"Kaia!" Realah called but she had already left so Realah turned to the gods.

"You are a human," Eldon observed

"Yes I am"

"Yet you are with a goddess?" Fint asked

'The villagers thought I was a goddess like them but they were mistaken, Kaia saved me from them before they killed me and ever since I have stayed with her and the others"

"Others?"

"Yes there are four more like her. Two goddesses called Calea and Boka and two gods, Konor and Nile"

"Realah why was Kaia so desperate to take her life" Eldon asked

Realah looked down in sadness "a moment ago we found her best friends; Konor and Nile beaten and it looked like they were dead. She was so grief-stricken that she ran away her so she could end her life" she explained "I think you should follow me now"

"Where are we going?"

"It is called the tree of love and we need to hurry because it is nearly sunset" Realah ran in the direction Kaia did with Eldon and Fint following. When they arrived Calea and Boka were still holding Nile and Konor's unconscious and bloody bodies and Kaia got ready to heal them then it started and Eldon and Fint's eyes widened at the ceremony.

"Calea" Nile gasped as he opened his eyes and saw her. Calea hugged him with tears dripping down form her face.

"Never do that to me again" Calea said

"Konor is not waking up" Boka panicked and started shaking his body and when he made no movement she sobbed. Then Konor started laughing and she looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes as she realised he was just pretending. "I hate you"

"And I love you, what a perfect match" Konor smiled and she pulled him closer for a kiss.

Kaia cleared her throat and they realised that they were not alone so they pulled away. "Nile, Konor it seems like I was mistaken"

"About what?"

"When I said the two of you could take care of each other, I was wrong. You need more protecting than Realah"

"Sorry for worrying you" Nile stated

"I was not worried"

"Really?"

"Actually...she tried to kill herself," Realah answered.

"What!" Both boys shouted and Calea's and Boka's eyes widened.

"Ok I might have been a little...upset" Kaia admitted

"You tried to drown yourself," Eldon stated

"I think you need more protection than us," Konor said

"From yourself" Nile added

"We can talk about that later but now we need to contact the fates," Kaia said then for the first time they actually noticed Eldon and Fint "Everyone meet Eldon, the god of wisdom and Fint, the god of tranquility. Eldon, Fint meet Nile god of war, Konor god of chaos, Calea goddess of peace and Boka goddess of harmony. One of you call the fates" then she started to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Somewhere" and before they could stop her she had left, they knew there would be no point in chasing after her because she was faster than everyone else. In no time the clouds were changing shaping and the sky was darkening.

"Nature has informed us that the last of the gods have finally arrived" The first voice stated

"Step forward god of wisdom and tranquility" the second one demanded and the two gods walked forward.

"What are you called?"

"My name is Fint" Fint replied

"I am Eldon" Eldon answered

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" the third voice asked "where is my Kaia?"

"We do not know" Calea responded "but today she was trying to murder herself because she thought Konor and Nile died"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes she is fine, Eldon saved her before she died" Realah informed

"Thank you for saving Kaia," the first one thanked. The Fates observed him and mused aloud:

"Do you think he is-"

"I do not know but-"

"So Kaia has-"

"We will have to see-"

"I am happy for her"

"We all are"

"Bye my dears" the clouds disappeared and the sky was clear once again. After that the gods and goddesses were left confused but they recovered and started explaining every little thing about their lives: their powers, the soul mate bond, how Kaia was the fates' favourite and much more. Once finished they all decided to go look for her.

* * *

Kaia was sitting in cave behind a waterfall looking at the curtain of water. This was a place that no one but Kaia knew about; she came here when she wanted to be alone and think. Right now she had far too many things to think about.

"There you are" a voice said but she did not look to see who it was, she just kept her eyes trained on the waterfall.

"Eldon" she said "how did you find me?" Eldon sat besides her and joined her in staring at the waterfall.

"I remembered a place like this in my old village, I used to go there when I wanted to be alone"

"Exactly, I want to be alone" she hinted

"Maybe I do too"

"Fine" she sighed. They just sat there in silence until Eldon broke it with his question.

"What is bothering you?"

"Who said that anything was bothering me?"

"I can see it in your eyes,"

"Am I that readable?"

"Maybe or maybe I can just read people well. So are you going to tell me?"

There was a moment of silence and Eldon thought that she did not want to speak until he heard her voice "I am scared"

"Scared?"

"Yes, today my friends were nearly killed"

"So you decide to kill yourself?"

"It was not just any friends, it was Konor and Nile"

"What makes them different from your other friends"

"I have known them for all my life, I love them like family and when I thought that they were not going to be there anymore I did not want to live."

"I do not believe in love"

"What use is life without love, it is the only thing that makes living in this cruel world bearable"

"What has the world done to you to make you think that?"

"Everyday there is killing, war and murder, I am not saying that I have not killed, sometimes it is necessary but that does not mean I like it."

"So you do not like killing?"

"No I believe it shows power and makes sure that people are put in their place but I hate that it is necessary. I wish that the world could one day be peaceful"

"Maybe someday it will be"

"What does that human girl mean to you?" Eldon asked

"Realah...when I first met her she was so scared, so innocent and I wanted to protect that. I did not want Realah to see how cruel the world can really be and I want her to be happy. She is so fragile, happy and full of love; I have never seen a human like her. How about you and Fint?"

"Fint and I take care of each other, we have travelled to many places and like you and your friends we have known each other from childhood. I guess if I were to have family then Fint would be it"

"Looks like you believe in love more than you know" They fell into another silence until Kaia whispered "thank you"

"For what?"

"You save my life today…thank you" then she leant her head again his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Flashback No6

**Ages 16-22**

 **Safira – Sage**

 **Stavros – Stefan**

* * *

Realah was walking through the forest holding flowers that she had picked when she heard movement behind her. She ignored it thinking that it was an animal and continued to walk. When it did not stop she walked faster then around a tree so fast that she was facing the back of a man who was following her. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed him, face first, against the tree.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?" she asked still holding his arm.

"Realah?" the man asked

"How do you know my na- wait…Stavros?" She acknowledged when she let him go and turned him around to face her.

"Three years" He stated as Realah embraced him "where have you been?"

"The villagers were trying to kill me but someone I was saved...what are you doing here? I have not seen you around the village it was like you disappeared"

"I...did. Realah it is a long story but I am here looking for help, my friend...she is in trouble so can you help her?"

"Show me to where she is?" Stavros took her hand and led her to a river and they followed it until they came to flower fields where a red haired woman was sitting on the ground. She was older than them and she looked unnaturally pale but she was sweating even though the weather was normal.

"Stavros?" She asked weakly.

"I am here Safira" Stavros replied as he knelt next to her and held her hand "this is Realah she will help you" Realah took some water in her hands from the river and spread it over her forehead, cleaning it before crushing her flowers and making Safira drink its juice.

"Thank you" Safira said as colour returned to her cheeks and the beads of sweat stopped appearing then she drifted off to sleep.

"I am guessing your disappearance had something to do with her?" Realah asked

"Yes, one day I was walking through a field when I found Safira and she was close to dying so I stayed and helped her recover but she was too weak to be alone and too dangerous. We travelled a bit and I found out that she had powers not like the other ones but lightning often spread through her body, she could not control it and she sill cannot. That is why she is always ill but…Safira takes care of me, she tells me stories and she makes sure I do not cry…" Stavros trailed off.

"That is kind of like how Kaia treats me"

"Kaia?"

"Remember the girl who killed that man for hurting those other girls"

"You know her?"

"Yes and they are nothing like the monsters they are said to be. Kaia protects me, she is my friend"

"They? There are more?"

"Yes two more girls and four more boys they are called gods and goddesses. Kaia is the goddess of love"

"Tell me more about how they treat you?"

"Kaia might talk with me more but they all protect me like I am some fragile object that they think will break. To be honest it is quite annoying but I like the attention"

Stavros laughed, "I missed you, Realah"

"Me too" She replied as they gazed into each other's eyes until Realah broke the eyes contact and looked over Safira "Stavros, I think I know what Safira is"

"What?"

"My friends they told me to expect someone who is the host of the wild spirit, they will be a danger to themselves and others if they do not learn to control it"

"And you think that Safira is the host of this wild spirit?"

"Yes so she is dangerous. Stavros you and Safira should come with me to my friends, they can help her."

"Really?" he looked hopeful.

"I promise, that is why they have been looking for her. These ancient spirits called the Fates told them to, they know what to do"

"Alright" Stavros picked Safira up then looked to Realah "where do we go?"

"Follow me" Realah smiled

They began walking for a few minutes until they reached the tree of love where everyone but Kaia was waiting.

"Realah!" Nile snapped, "Why have you brought a humans here?"

"Nile this is my friend Stavros and his friend Safira" Realah introduced

"Why did you bring them here?" Konor repeated Nile's question.

"I think Safira is the host of the wild spirit"

"What!" Boka exclaimed then Stavros explained her condition.

"Fint take her to the tree" Calea ordered and Fint took her off Stavros then placed her in a sitting position against the tree. "Nile, Konor and Eldon go find Kaia"

"You called?" Kaia asked and they looked up to see her sitting on a branch of a tree.

"How long have you been there?" Eldon asked

"Long enough"

"You need to heal her!" Fint stated

"I cannot"

"Why not?" Stavros asked

"I need to wait until sunset" Kaia explained "but for now we need to contact the Fates"

Calea and Boka went to sit in a lotus position and call upon the Fates.

"Realah, this is you friend?" Kaia questioned as she jumped down from the tree.

"Yes he is?" Realah answered, "Can he stay with us?" Realah did not know it but she looked more innocent and adorable when she was begging with her wide pleading eyes so that it was impossible for Kaia to refuse her.

Kaia put a hand on her cheek "of course, any friend of your is a friend of mine now go help Fint" when Realah left she looked to Stavros "you better not hurt her"

"We have been friends for years I would never dream of hurting her" the tone in his voice made her believe him but the part she did not believe was that they were just friends, it was definitely more.

"Good" Kaia said then the clouds once again turned dark and the Fates appeared.

"Kaia, my dear we heard that you tried to take your own life" The first voice stated

"I am sorry for worrying you"

'It is alright but never do it again" The second voice ordered

"Of course"

"We think we have found the host of the wild spirit," Boka announced

"Is that her, the one with the red hair?" the third one asked

"Yes her name is Safira" Fint stated

"What do we do?" Konor asked

"You must help her control her powers, make her feel safe and calm so that she learns to use them properly"

"Thank you" Calea said and the fates disappeared.

"Fint, it is your job to teach about her powers" Kaia ordered

"What! Why me?" Fint asked

"First of all you are the oldest and secondly the Fates said make her feel safe and calm, you are the god of tranquility. Nothing says safe and calm more than tranquility," Realah stated

"And I do not know anyone who is more safe than you" Eldon encouraged

"Thank you" Fint said "but do you think I can handle this?"

"You are best person for the job"

"Ok, I suppose I can try"

"Good now take her to near the sea, the sound of water should calm her" Calea ordered then Fint picked her up and left.

"Come on" Realah said grabbing Stavros' hand and dragging him away" we still need to catch up"

"I should go to the village, it is my turn to spy"

"I will come with you" Boka said walking after her.

"Konor we should go fishing before we all starve." Nile reminded then started to walk away "see you later Kaia"

"Bye Kaia, try not to kill yourself while we are away" Konor teased, he smiled and ruffled her hair before following Nile.

"I guess you are the only one who is not busy," Kaia stated

"You sound disappointed" Eldon pointed out.

"Obviously, but you will do. Now follow me" Kaia walked away.

"Where are we going?" Eldon smirked

"To find Realah and Stavros"

"Why are we looking for them?"

"So that we can bond them," Kaia said as if it were obvious.

"The bond only works if the two people are deeply in love, are you sure that Realah and that boy are in love."

"Whom are you talking to?"

"Fair point but what if you are wrong and it does not work"

"It will, I am never wrong" Kaia did not say it boastfully but as if it were a common fact. "There they are" They hid behind a tree so that the two humans would not see them. Realah and Stavros held hands as they walked and talked then they stopped to kiss. Kaia looked to Eldon and gave him an I-told-you-so look while he just rolled his eyes. When the pair were out of earshot they came out from behind the tree.

"So what do we do now?"

"Not we, you"

"Why me?"

"Because Realah knows me very well and she will get suspicious"

"Ok what do I do?"

"Go to them, lead them back to the tree then make an excuse and leave. I will do the rest."

"And where will you be?"

"Just climb up the tree when they cannot see you and you will find me"

"Alright, I know what to do"

"Good luck" with that said she hurried back in the direction they came from, climbed up the tree and waited. Soon Eldon walked in with Realah and Stavros a few feet behind. He made some excuse then went around to the other side of the tree and started to climb.

"What now?" he asked

"Give me your hand, I am going to need some of your energy" Kaia explained as she held one of his hands while the other one was touching the tree. The leaves started lightening then they exploded into silver dust sprinkled over the pair. I love you's were exchanged as were kisses between the two lovers. Kaia was so happy she hugged Eldon and they would have nearly fell out of the tree if he did not have a good grip on it and he managed to keep them there.

"Thank you" Kaia sighed in relief.

"All in a days work" he replied

"Kaia" Realah called out "I know you are here"

"You know me too well" Kaia shouted back and jumped out of the tree to join them.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Realah squealed as she hugged her friend.

"You are welcome" She replied when Realah released her then turned to Stavros "you better take good care of her"

"Only the best" he replied

"Go on, tell the others" Kaia told Realah then kissed her forehead and watched as she walked away.

"It is just you and me now" Eldon stated and she turned to see him leaning against the tree.

"Yes it is"

* * *

"Where am I?" Safira asked as her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She was on sand and there was the sea right next to her as well as a man.

"Do not worry Safira, you are safe" Fint assured.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where is Stavros?"

"Your friend brought you to us, we are gods or as humans call us, monsters and your friend is with Realah"

"Realah...she is the girl who helped me...Stavros' friend"

"Yes and I am one of her friends, my name is Fint also known as the god of tranquility"

"Why are you here with me?"

"I was assigned to help you with your powers"

"My powers are dangerous"

"Yes that is why I am going to teach you how to control them"

"Ok then let us begin" she attempted to stand up but was too weak, luckily Fint caught her before she hit the ground.

"Careful" he said putting her back down "we will train but only after you have rested"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

* * *

"Boka, I am no goddess of love but I think a certain god of wisdom has caught her eye" Calea whispered as they hid in the shadows.

"Do you really think so?" Boka asked

"Yes"

"She seems to not like him"

"Maybe that was just a bad first impression"

"Anyway you seem to be doing well with Nile"

"I could say the same for you and Konor-" Calea was cut of when Boka put a hand over her mouth and motioned her to listen.

"Did you hear, some of the men in this village are going around the world looking for their soul mates," a feminine voice said.

"Yes but some people want to take out the monsters before more of them become bonded"

"Frankly I think it is all fake"

"I agree..." the girls stopped listening to the voices and backed into the shadows more.

"We have to warn the others," Calea whispered

"No we should wait and find out more"

"Ok we'll go back tomorrow"

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Eldon asked as they walked across flower fields with grass that reached their shoulders.

"Exploring" Kaia replied

"Why are we exploring?"

"Because all of my friends are busy so you are the only one left to entertain me"

"Fine what do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment before an idea came to her head "dance"

"Dance?"

"Yes dance. Do I need to spell it out for you?" She asked grabbing his hands.

"Kaia, I cannot dance"

"Do not worry I will lead"

They started to dance and were doing well until Eldon tripped and brought Kaia down with him. He landed on his side facing Kaia and Kaia was on her back.

"I told you. I am hopeless when it comes to dancing" Eldon said as Kaia started laughing.

"We will have to fix that"

Then all noice faded and they just stared into each other's eyes as gently breeze blew and Kaia's hair went over her face. Eldon stroked her hair away gently and unconsciously moved closer. Their lips were so close but then at the last second he backed away and sat up ignoring the moment they had just had. Kaia also sat up and a look of annoyance flashed across her face, which led her to pushing Eldon down so that he was lying on his back and she was on top of him.

"You are a coward," she growled

"Excuse me?" he asked

"You are too scared to kiss me"

"I was being courteous and I thought you hated me"

"How do you expect me to like you if you are this afraid?"

He pushed her off him and turned so that he was on top of her instead "I am braver than you think" he said before moving to kiss her and this time their lips met. When they parted they were gasping for air but smiling the same time.

"Much better" Kaia smirked pulling him close again but this time they did not part and probably took things too far.


	14. Flashback No7

Fint, Nile, Konor, Safira, Calea and Boka waited for the rest of their group to join them. The goddesses rushed home a few days after leaving and told their news to the first people they saw. Now Konor and Nile were pacing impatiently as the rest were seated. After a moment the four other appeared.

"Where were you?" Nile demanded but didn't allow them to speak "never mind just listen"

"The villagers found out about the soul mate bond" Calea started to explain.

"They are trying to find their own mate but some are just trying to end our lives" Boka elaborated

"That means they are coming for me," Kaia stated

"Don't worry we will protect you" Konor assured

"That is what I am worried about, one of you are going to get hurt"

"Ok then all those who want to back out speak now." Eldon demanded. No one said anything.

"You realise that you are literally trading your lives away by protecting me"

"Kaia, you are the one who united us all, you are our leader. Where would we be without you in our lives? I am your friend and I would gladly give away my life to save yours and you can't change my mind" Calea stated

"She's right. None of us would be here without you; you've done so much for us so let us do this one thing for you" Boka agreed

"I have known you my entire life and before we became friends I had nothing. I love you as my little sister and as your brother I have to protect you, I want to protect you. If my life is the cost of that then so be it," Nile added

"They're so dramatic." Konor sighed "You know I love you, I know I love you so you should already expect that I whole heartedly agree and you know how stubborn I can be so don't even dare to try and change my mind, little sister"

"Must you be so blunt?" Fint questioned "but I too will risk my life. We are friends and friends protect each other"

"You healed me the other day, all of you tried to help me in some way to adjust to my powers and make me feel comfortable. I want to repay you for that, I never thought that anyone would ever accept me other than Stavros but you proved me wrong so thank you. I want to protect you, Kaia." Safira said

"You bonded me and Realah and you accepted me even though I was a human. We have become friends and like Fint said, friends protect each other," Stavros stated

"You once saved my life, let me do the same for you. I love you and I know you love me, I know that a big part of you wants to protect me but this is my decision and I choose to risk my life. It is my turn to save you" Realah announced

"You already know my answer" Eldon said simply. They stared at Kaia for a while and no noise was made, it was Kaia who broke the silence.

"All of you are masochistic maniacs, but it is nice to know that I have amazing friends even if they have severe mental problems. You guys can go on this suicide mission to 'protect me' but I will do the same, I am not letting any of you be harmed" Kaia stated

"We must alert the Fates about our predicament, they could probably help" Boka stated and the sky turned dark before they did the summoning ritual.

"Hello my dears," The first voice greeted

"We were just about to contact you" Nile stated

"Is there something wrong?" Konor asked

"Quite the opposite but it can wait, what do you have to tell us?" the second voice asked.

"The humans have found out about the soul mate bond," Calea explained

"Some are looking for their own soul mates and some are plotting to kill us," Boka continued

"Either way they will come for Kaia" Safira added

"We know that there is a war coming" Fint stated

"And we have all agreed on risking our lives to protect Kaia" Stavros informed

"But we need your help" Realah said

"We have no idea what to do" Eldon added

"Nile" the third one spoke "you are the god of war, it is your turn to lead your friends to battle and Konor you must help, this war will cause chaos that only you will know how to handle"

"Konor, take Fint and go to the villages further from here, see how far the news has spread and how long until they attack. Leave now" the first voice ordered

"Yes, we will be back within a few days" Konor replied then he and Fint disappeared.

"Calea, Boka go to the village and continue to find more news about what will happen" the second one said and the girls left immediately.

"Nile it is your turn to train Safira, teach Realah and Stadros some self defense as well," the third voice demanded. Then Kaia and Eldon were the last ones left.

"We need to speak to you two," The first voice announced

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Kaia asked

"It's actually lovely news" the third one assured

"What it is?" Eldon questioned

"Kaia, we have spoken with your parents," the second one informed. To say Kaia was shocked was an understatement, her, Nile's and Konor's parents were never spoken of. They were gods from a different planet and the trio had grown up accepting the fact that they would never hear from them, they had actually considered the Fates to be their maternal figures.

"You have?" she found herself asking.

"Yes dear but it was necessary" the first voice defended.

"Kaia we were informed that you are now with child" the third one explained.

"More specifically, Eldon's child" the second one added.

"What!" the couple shouted.

"Goddesses conceive far quicker than humans so you must come into our realm in order for us to help you" the first one continued.

"But first Kaia, you should bond yourself with him," the second one suggested.

"Alright" she responded calmly, this was not the time to as questions, and walked over to the tree placing a hand on it. Eldon came and put his hand on top on hers.

"Are you sure that we are ready?" he asked

"Yes" with that said, the tree's leaves turned lighter until they exploded and silver dust came raining on them. Kaia put a hand on Eldon's face, whispering an 'I love you' she kissed him passionately. When they broke away their gaze lingered on each other's faces, memorising every detail. Then from the tree a blinding light shot out.

"Enter the light, dear," the third voice instructed.

"Be careful and come back to me soon" Eldon begged

"Do not worry Eldon, I will be fine."

"I promise I will, tell the others not to worry. Konor will probably be less panicked the Nile though"

"Ok, I love you"

"Me too" then she was gone.

* * *

"She has been gone for days" Nile panicked as he started pacing.

"Nile, I am worried too but Kaia can handle herself." Konor tried to reassure him, so far failing.

"But I thought she would be back by now, what if something happened to her?" Eldon gasped

"Eldon what is wrong with you? You are usually the most calm and collected person around," Fint stated

"I am worried"

"When all you boys are done panicking then you should come join us," Realah ordered as she came to the cliff.

"Realah, is everything alright?" Konor asked. The five of them had gotten closer and often bickered as if they were siblings but they did care for each other.

"Safira has something that she wants to tell us"

"What is it?" Fint asked. Over the past weeks he and Safira had developed a relationship of sorts and she probably trusted him as much as Stavros, maybe more in a way.

"We are about to find out" then she walked away without letting them question her or offering any further explanation, a trick that she had learned from Kaia. Once they were in the clearance, they found Stavros and Safira sitting next to the tree discussing something or another and the two goddesses were besides more trees practicing their nature powers.

"So what is this discovery you made Safira?" Nile demanded as they sat around her.

"Our powers."

"What about them?" Eldon questioned

"Konor, Nile and Kaia have fire related abilities, Calea and Boka have earth related powers, Fint and Eldon have water powers and I have recently discovered that I can use air to my advantage. Although Kaia, Boka and I possess extra abilities like healing, protection and offensive attacks those are our main abilities."

"Fire, earth, water and air" Calea stated in realisation.

"The four elements" Boka finished "but why are we separated like that?"

"I think it is because you are all from different places" Stavros stated "Nile, Konor and Kaia grew up here, Calea and Boka were also from the same place and so are Fint and Eldon. I met up with Safira somewhere around here but she has been travelling for long time so she was born in a different area."

"So our powers are related to our place of birth" Fint summarised

"Yes"

"That still does not explain why Kaia, Boka and Safira have extra powers" Konor mused

"Well does anyone have any theories?" Realah asked

"We will get the answer for that later" Safira stated "but now we come to the real reason I called you here"

"Which is?" Nile asked

"Kaia and Eldon's child"

"Yes, good point" Calea said as she, Boka, Realah and Stavros caught on to what Safira was implying but Eldon, Fint, Nile and Konor were clueless.

"What do you mean?" the gods asked simultaneously.

"All of you are so dense" Realah sighed in irritation.

"And you are human so I would watch what you say" Nile shot back.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"You can argue later" Calea snapped, interrupting their sibling-like banter "for now it would do you good to listen"

"The subject in question is the element of the child" Safira explained, "It is well known that fire and water are completely opposing so it will be interesting to stay the least"

"Yes it will-" Fint cut himself off when a light came from the other side of the tree. The group rushed there just in time to see Kaia step out from the light carrying a bundle covered in a white blanket.

"Take care my dear," said the voices from the light before it disappeared. They were all stunned frozen for a while, just staring at her holding the tiny baby. Calea and Realah were the first to break from the trance and ran up to her hugging her but managing to avoid the baby girl.

"We missed you" Realah stated, crying tears of happiness.

"Can I hold her?" Calea asked her.

"I missed you too and of course" Kaia replied handing over her child then drying Realah's tears. Safira and Stavros came next.

"How have you been?" Stavros asked as she hugged both him and Safira.

"It was a bit hard but not too bad. How have things been going here?"

"We have made a new discovery but we will fill you in later" Safira said before the pair went to see the baby girl. Boka and Fint approached after them.

"She finally returns" Fint stated, "It has been chaotic without you. Nile and Konor can barely find their heads in the morning and Eldon has been moping for you day and night the time you have been away, it was quite depressing"

"I can fix that"

"Thank goodness"

"Not goodness, love"

"Fint is right you know" Boka played along "Konor has been completely lost, I guessed that he has never been parted from you. No matter, now that you are back you can put him out of his misery by telling him what to do and when"

"It is so good to have humour back" Kaia sighed as she embraced them "I love the Fates like mothers but they do not have a funny bone in their bodies"

"Then you have nothing to fear for we will provide all the humour in the world for you, of course it is at the expense of Nile, Konor and Eldon but I am sure that they will not mind" Fint laughed then they went to see the baby. Konor and Nile appeared in their place with their hands folded over their chests.

"Look who it is?" Konor asked Nile.

"I thought that you would be elsewhere not saying goodbye to other life long friends," Nile hinted.

"Sorry," She pouted and gave them her biggest puppy eyes "do you forgive me?"

"You are despicable" Konor stated as they all embraced.

"The most evil creature in the world" Nile added

"Well I am friends with you two…" Kaia laughed.

"We will have a nice _long_ talk later but now we should go meet your daughter"

Kaia groaned but Konor just chuckled "it is your fault" finally when they left and everyone was distracted Eldon slowly walked up to her.

"Fint tells me that you have been moping about my absence" Kaia stated

"Maybe just a little" Eldon replied, "What did you miss the most?"

"I missed holding you in my arms" Kaia hugged him "I missed doing this" she kissed him "but most of all I missed you telling me that you love me"

"I love you" Eldon whispered in her hair.

"I love you too and I hope that you have thought of some names because I am fully unprepared"

"Maybe just one or two"

"Come on, let us go see our daughter" Kaia took him by the hand to the rest of the group; Konor was currently holding the tiny laughing bundle. Eldon looked closer and saw that she was a mixture of Kaia and himself, absolutely beautiful. He inched closer and the baby seemed to recognise him somehow so she stretched out her tiny arms and Eldon took her from Konor. Kaia came to stand next to them and played with her little hands. They were an actual family.


	15. Flashback No8

**2 years later**

Nile, Fint, Realah and Boka were being driven insane, they were currently playing a game of chase with a two-year-old Naira and somehow she eluded them in every time they caught up. Her height made her able to go into small places that they could not, her being young enabled her too much energy and she often used her water powers from her father to ice their path making them sip several times. But for the past hour they had found no sign of her. Then they heard giggling from somewhere and they cautiously walked though the forest to find Konor and Naira playing with mud. They collapsed from exhaustion thinking of the idiocy of Konor.

"Oh look, Naira" Konor pointed to them "the others can play with us too"

"Bye uncle Konor" Naira said before running off.

"Wonder where she is off to?"

"You idiot" Boka told her husband. The couple had gotten married along with, Nile and Calea, Kaia and Eldon, Realah and Stavros and Safira and Fint after they got bonded.

"What did I do?"

"Konor we just spent the last five hours looking for her" Nile stated

"And thanks to you she is gone again" Realah sighed

"So all this time you have been fooled by a two-year-old," Konor laughed

"Kaia is her mother" Fint said as an excuse "and Eldon, the god of wisdom is her father"

"Still she is only two"

"Do you think you can do better?"

"Of course and I know exactly where to start"

"Where?"

"Eldon she would obviously go to her father especially since Sage, Stavros and Kaia are gone."

* * *

"Kaia, this note seems slightly off to me" Sage stated staring at the piece of paper that Stavros had written them.

"Yes I do not understand why he would want to meet us in the village but he needs our help so we should go"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Just because I am with child does not mean that I am helpless" Sage rolled her eyes at Kaia's constant need to prove herself even though they already knew what she was capable of. They arrived at the village to see that it was completely empty and eerily silent then from nowhere villagers started pouring in, mostly men.

"You will not attack if you do not want harm to come to your human friend" a man threatened them.

"What do you want?" Safira asked bitterly but Kaia could hear the worry in her words, Stavros was like a younger brother to her, as they had known each other for years.

"The soul mate bond. Bond us and we will let you friend go" Stavros was brought out with his hands tied together and a knife was raised to his neck.

"I am sorry, Safira" He whispered, his tears streaked his cheeks and you could tell that he was obviously beaten. "They attacked me, I could not escape. Leave, do not worry about me"

"Follow me" Kaia stated distracting the attention from Safira. "I am the only one that can bond people"

"Very well, lead the way but if you try to pull anything on us then he dies" the man sneered.

'Find Nile' Kaia mouthed to Safira as she walked past her and to the tree of love. She continued to lead them through the forest until she was under the tree.

"The soul mates must stand under the tree" Kaia said when the villagers hesitated. A women and a man came forward at last and Kaia proceeded to do the ritual but nothing happened.

"Do you want your friend to die?" the man demanded

"It is not working! I can only bond people who truly love each other!"

"Well then make it work or your friend here will be killed within five minutes" just then Kaia caught Konor's eye as she noticed he was in one of the tree with Boka and Eldon by his sides. He nodded downwards to Realah who was posing as one of the villagers then to Nile, Calea and Fint on the opposite side of the clearing but still in the trees, she saw Safira approaching her and pretending that she was there all along. Kaia knew the plan without anyone telling her so she nodded back then with her eye contact she told Realah to inch closer to Stavros, which she did. The trees started to grow so that they caged the villagers in, Calea and Boka were merging their powers for the first time but it was working. Kaia felt Konor and Nile's energy within her and she knew that they felt hers as the greenery turned ablaze then Safira's wind powers blew the fire even higher. The villagers were panicked so they ran in all directions, dropping their weapons and allowing Stavros and Realah to escape. Realah took him and climbed up the tree of love to safety. Finally the gods and goddesses jumped out of the trees with Eldon and Fint freezing the people's blood but Konor, Nile and Kaia had far too much adrenaline so they began burning the bodies.

"Are you ok?" Safira asked rushing to his side.

"I am, thank you Saffy" Stavros said

"Wait!" Kaia screeched, halting everyone. "Where is Naira?"

"She is sleeping" Eldon replied walking up to her with the unconscious form of her two-year-old troublemaker and handing her over.

"So beautiful" Kaia fawned

"And to think we have another one coming"

"Listen up!" Nile ordered, "Those villagers today were not the last. From now on the battle begins"

"We will split into groups and tomorrow, Boka, Kaia and Safira will go in one group to protect her baby since all of them possess extra powers" Konor explained

"Konor, Fint, Eldon, Calea and I will be attacking them."

"Realah, I am trusting you and Stavros to keep Naira safe," Kaia added

"But what if I cannot protect her?" Realah answered

"There is no one else that I would think is more capable of keeping my daughter safe"

They group stood there just staring and memorising everything about each and their location. Nile had an arm wrapped around Calea, Boka and Konor were holding hands so were Realah and Stavros, Fint and Safira stood next to each other; close but not touching and Eldon, Kaia and Naira were in each others arms. They were all in a circle, looking around to one another in an easy silence.

"Today might be our last day together" Kaia sighed "we should say something for our last happy moment"

"I am grateful for meeting you all, I do not know where I would be if the three of you had not come to save Boka and I" Calea started

"We did not know the meaning of true love until we met you although times have not been the easiest they have been fun" Boka added

"I have travelled far, to many lands but only here have I come across hearts that were not selfish, first from Stavros then all of you." Safira stated

"I was never accepted by anyone until I met Realah then I came across Safira one day so I decided that it was my turn to show kindness to someone, like Realah showed me. Soon I met all of you who showed the same compassion and now my life is happier than I could have ever imagined, I do not regret the single choice I have made because if I die then I will die happy" Stavros explained

"I lived with Eldon for my whole life and trust me when I say it was very difficult, it is a miracle that I do not have brain damage, so you cannot imagine my relief when we find all of you, it was absolute bliss. But he is like a brother to me and I feel the same way about all of you with the exception of Sage, who is the love of my life so I am not only relieved but happy"

"Thank you Fint, it was so nice to know that you think of me as a brother now I really am complete." Realah teased "and Kaia, thank you for saving me that day. I have gotten to meet so many people here that I do love even if you are all lunatics" the last comment was aimed particularly at Nile who rolled his eyes.

"Very subtle Realah but I have lived with Konor and Kaia for siblings, which should explain what happened to my sanity. Unfortunately I love them and I love most of the people here, you can thank Kaia for that" Nile stated

"For once I agree with Nile, if we did not have this whiny, bossy girl with us we would have never met you all. Kaia, you are the devil but somehow you brought us together with love, I still do not understand how someone as ferocious as you could have done it but you did, it is a miracle. I love you though as well as everyone else here." Konor spoke

"Kaia, you are the most difficult women I have met but I am proud to call you the love of my life. I have lived a very full life thanks to all of you, I do not know whether that is good or bad but it happened and I do not regret anything. All of you have taken apart in breaking my soul but I have to admit that there is not a place I would rather be than here, standing with my daughter, wife, brothers, sisters and most of all friends" Eldon said

"I guess it is my turn now" Kaia sighed "Nile, you are annoying, arrogant and self-absorbed but you have protected me and all of us for a very long time. Konor, there are absolutely no words to describe you, in a way you are worse than Nile but you have brought fun to my life, I could not ask for better brothers. Calea, you are probably the conscience of us all, without you we would be out there on a killing spree but you had to get involved and take all the fun out of it, I love you too and I think that you are our goodness. Boka, to be honest I think you are the only one who is scary, you know with having the most powerful magic and I think I would only have difficult at beating you at combat but you are just like Calea, if we killed anyone you would somehow make us guilty, I love you as well. Safira, what can I say, you are the responsible one out of us all and you probably raised Naira more than I did, thank you for everything, I love you. Stavros, you always try to play the hero, always think of others more than yourself, I have to say it is annoying. I always have to compete with you to see who is more heroic and I admit that _sometimes_ you win so I love you, my friend. Fint where would I be without your humour, maybe I would actually have some peace but since that is not possible I could not have a better life and you are one of my most important friends in it, though I say that to all of them, I love you as well. Eldon when I first met you, I hated your guts, I really do not like being saved so don't do it again but I would not be here if you had not saved me thank you and I love you. Finally Realah, ever since the day I met you I have seen a purity in you that none of us have in us, you are a reminder that not all humans are evil. I saw in you everything that I was not, good, pure, innocent and I still see that, I love you my sister"

"Mama" Naira stirred from sleep, she was now in Eldon's arms. "papa. What happened?"

"We are saying goodbye Naira" Eldon informed

"Goodbye?"

"Yes my dear, we are separating tomorrow and we might not see each other for a long time"

"Can I say goodbye?"

"Of course" Kaia replied

"Uncle Nile, when we get back I want to play another game of chase with you, aunt Boka, uncle Fint and aunt Realah?"

"Of course" Boka replied

"Yay and uncle Konor I want to play kingdoms again but next time I will be the princess"

"I am sure princess Konor will not mind giving up his throne for such an exquisite beauty" Fint smirked

"Aunt Calea will you teach me how to grow the wild purple flowers?"

"Whatever you want my darling" Calea smiled

"Uncle Stavros and aunt Safira can you take me fishing again?"

"Yes Naira we will" they replied together.

"Mama, papa when my little brother or sister comes can I teach her how to play with ice fire?"

"When he or she is a bit bigger Naira" Kaia replied

"Ice fire?" Stavros questioned.

"Kaia wanted a sword once and I found a way to make one by freezing the fire power that Naira and Kaia use" Eldon explained

"That could be very useful" Nile mused

"I love all of you!" Naira exclaimed

"We love you too!" they all shouted back.

* * *

"Aunt Realah do you think we will ever see them again?" Naira asked

"Yes I think so even if it takes thousands of years we will keep looking for them" Realah replied

"Is uncle Stavros coming with us?"

"Of course but just between you and me, I like you better"

"I will always keep it a secret"

"Naira we will protect you, I told your mama that I would and I am never going to break that promise. Now go to sleep, I will wake you in the morning"

Naira nodded then placed her head on Realah's lap and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Boka be careful, they are all going to be looking for Kaia especially," Calea warned

"Do not worry Calea, I will be. Tell me that you will be careful, you are going to face them head on"

"Do not worry, I have my husband to protect me"

"We have never been apart have we?"

"No I do not think so, I wonder how I shall manage with all those boys, at least you have Safira and Kaia"

"I give you my condolences and love, my sister"

"I love you too Boka, I love you too"

….

"I met you when you were merely a child, look how you have grown up to be" Safira complimented

"I think we have all grown up" Stavros replied

"Please be careful, you do not have magic to protect yourself"

"I have protected you for years so I am sure I will manage sister"

"I know but I love you and it is hard for me to imagine not being with my little brother"

"I love you too and it is just as hard for me to let go of you but I will return to you, sister"

* * *

"Fint, remember when nature first came to us and told us of our power" Eldon reminisced

"I remember that you nearly drowned in your own water powers"

"You froze yourself!"

"Ok we were both idiots"

"I am going to miss being idiots"

"So am I… let's fight together, brother"

"Always and forever"

* * *

"In the name of love, chaos and war; we stand together; We stand as one; From now and forever; Through life and death; Through happiness and sorrow; Through loss and gain; For today and tomorrow; For the rest of our lives together; We are friends forevermore" Konor, Nile and Kaia said together before squeezing the life out of each other in what they referred to as a hug.

"Take care of yourselves" Kaia ordered

"You too" Konor said

"We will make you proud" Nile stated

"You better" Kaia replied

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you guys the most" Konor exclaimed

"We will meet again, I swear that we will" Nile promised

"Alright because if we do not then I know who to blame," Kaia laughed

"Let us go to sleep, it will be morning before long" Konor stated

"Ok"

* * *

By dawn Safira, Kaia and Boka had gone but Stavros and Realah chose to wait until Naira was fully awake to make the journey, so when they were about to set off the sun had already risen. They were all standing in the clearing save for Fint who had gone to scout but was on his way back to say goodbye.

"Do not leave!" Fint shouted as he came running into the clearing.

"What happened?" Realah asked

"Humans, millions of them, all carrying fire torches. There is no way out and they are coming for us"

"Calea can you build a wall by yourself?" Nile asked

"Yes I think I can I manage, how much time do I have?" Calea asked

"Not long- just a few minutes" Fint replied

"Ok, I think we should put the ice fire to work," Konor spoke "Eldon come with me and we will build a temporary barrier"

"You have two minutes before the wall closes, if you cannot make it in time then go over it" Calea said as she began to work. The boys left and they could see fire outside starting to form then turn to ice, the trees were nearly closed when they rushed in.

"I think we have to stay" Stavros stated

"Papa are we in a war?" Naira asked shocking them. They had been trying to hide it from her but they should have known that she was too smart; she was the daughter of the god of wisdom after all.

"Yes but do not worry we are safe in here" Eldon reassured

"But what about mama?" The girl was right, if this was what was happening to them then what would happen to the others.

* * *

"SAFIRA!" Kaia and Boka screamed as their friend was stabbed in the heart several times before the ones that had attacked them fled but not before plunging a sword into Kaia's stomach. She screamed in agony but she still moved closer to her friend as she pulled the sword out.

"Please no! NO!" Boka screamed as she placed her friend's limp head on her lap.

"NO!" Kaia pulled out some of the leaves she gathered from the tree of love before leaving and began pouring her magic into it.

 **"** Kaia she is gone"

"No Safira cannot be gone, think of what would happed to Fint and Stavros if we told them that she is dead!"

"What about your child?"

"My-" she looked down and finally realised where the sword was plunged but it was too late.

"Kaia I-"

"What do I do, Boka? My baby is gone please tell me what to do!" Kaia cried. Boka's mind froze, Kaia was the one who always had a plan, the one who told everyone else what to do, the leader, but now she was lost.

"Shhh" Boka said trying to silence her cries and hugged her " we will go back to the others, we will call the Fates maybe they can help us"

Kaia nodded letting herself be reassured by the slight possibility of hope.

* * *

"Something is trying to break though," Calea gasped. Night had fallen a while ago so Realah and Stavros took Naira to the other side of the tree to sleep more peacefully.

"Do not let it" Eldon ordered

"I am trying but it is stronger than me- oh"

"What? What happened?" Nile asked

"It is Boka I recognize her power trying to get through"

"Are you sure?" Fint questioned

"Definitely"

"Well then let her in," Konor ordered

There was a little opening in the tree barrier and Konor ran to it but gasped when he saw what was coming through. Boka was bloodied and somehow she was dragging both Safira and Kaia. Fint and Eldon rushed to help them.

"What happened!?" Fint demanded

"We were attacked and- I am sorry," Boka said

"Safira is dead" Stavros choked out as he came into the clearing.

"No she cannot be" Fint stated "Kaia have you tried-"

"Yes I have, it did not work" Kaia replied sadly.

"Eldon she got stabbed in her stomach" Boka informed

"Kaia-" Nile started but she gave him a look to silence him.

"So that means…" Eldon trailed off.

"That our child is dead" Kaia finished

"What?" the two year old had just entered the area but had overheard everything so had Realah who was frozen behind the girl." My little brother or sister is dead?" just then the sky turned darker and the clouds changed shape.

"Kaia" the third voice called, she just look up in response.

"My dear we heard about the news" the second one started to say.

"And we think we found a way to help" the first voice continued "so that you can meet them again"

"How?" Realah asked

"It is called reincarnation, we can make so that all of you reunite when the second child is born, Safira included" the second one explained

"There are a few risks, you will lose your memories and most of you might not meet each other until later in life" the third one added.

"I will do it" Kaia said

"Me too" Konor added

"Count me in" Nile stated

"You cannot get rid of me that easily," Fint voiced

"Or leave me behind," Eldon said

"I will do it as well," Calea declared

"You expect me to stay behind?" Realah demanded

"Me too" Boka stated

"A 100 percent" Stavros claimed

"I want to do it" Naira spoke startling everyone "I want to save aunt Safira and this is my brother or sister that will also be born. I am doing it and this is my choice"

"Touch the tree," the first one demanded, they did as she asked and soon heard the three Fates mutter a spell as the world around them turned dark.

* * *

"Kaia! Konor! Nile! Wake up!" The voice of the second one shouted.

"What happened?" Konor asked. Everything was dark and cold.

"Nature has interrupted the ritual," the first one explained, "before we could send your spirits off,"

"How do we continue it?" Nile questioned

"Something must be given to nature to balance everything but even then nature will not stop to hunt you all" the third one warned.

"I will give my life" Kaia said "and brothers before you can argue, I have to do this. It is my fault that we are dying in the first place so I must give my soul. It is my decision and only mine"

"Alright Kaia but we will do everything in our power to help you"

"The oath that the three of you made as children, say it once more" the first one commanded.

"Why?" Konor asked

"We will charm it so that you will be able to tell that you have actually found each other but it will only work on you three" the second one explained.

"In the name of love, chaos and war; We stand together; We stand as one; From now and forever; Through life and death; Through happiness and sorrow; Through loss and gain; For today and tomorrow; For the rest of our lives together; We are friends forevermore"

"The spell will only work if it is done by one of you and you can use it to locate yourselves as well" the first one stated.

"Goodbye my dears and be safe" the third one said

* * *

 **So there comes an end to the flashbacks. By the way I'm sorry for being such a terrible person and never updating on time, i'll try to do it once weekly. and I'd really appreciate it if you'd review but I also appreciate the people who like and follow my story, thanks to all of you who are taking your time to read this. Seeya next week, hopefully:-D**


	16. Kaia

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had no wifi and we also moved back to London so I've been pretty busy but enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The first thing they saw was that they were chained to the wall. Then they it was that they were in a dungeon, more specifically the torture room under Klaus' house. Next they noticed that they weren't the only prisoners. And finally they saw Henrik towering over a body – Katherine. She was laid out on a table in the middle of the room.

"What did you do to her?" Kol growled

"She's just asleep, I'm waiting for her to wake up" Henrik replied

"I don't care if your my brother or not, if you hurt her then I'll kill you all over again just much more painfully"

"Relax I'm trying to help her, I just need to be sure that she's alright. You'll find out what I mean soon" Henrik started to approach his captives. He tied a cloth around Kol's face so that only his eyes were showing and he couldn't speak.

"What are you going to do to us?" Finn asked

"You need to be here to help me check her mental state" Henrik replied doing what he did to Kol on him.

"Meaning?" Elijah questioned

"You'll see" Then Elijah's face was covered.

"Henrik, I demand you let me go or I'll send you back where you came from," Klaus growled

"All in good time, brother. Just be patient" Then Klaus' face was wrapped.

"Henrik, if you won't let me go then please let Sage go" Finn pleaded

"Finn, I promise you that none of you will be hurt. This is just a test." And then Finn's face. " I still need to tell you the story" Henrik sighed then explained to them, their parts in Katherine's previous life.

"That doesn't explain why any of us are here," Stefan stated

"Just wait for Katerina to wake up then you'll know why I've locked you up," he said before tying Stefan up.

"How is kidnapping us helping Katherine?" Caroline demanded

"All will be answered soon enough"

"Don't hurt her!" Bonnie exclaimed

"I won't" then they were both tied up.

"How long is this going to take? Because I've left Katherine's daughters alone and I don't think she'll be happy. Wait why aren't they here?" Sage demanded

"I don't know Nadia's role in the story because she isn't my brother's child and in Katerina's past, Serenity was never born" Henrik explained as he covered Sage with a cloth.

"The Henrik I remember would never think to hurt his family" Rebekah spat

"Well sister, I've changed" and then Rebekah was tied up.

They all watched helplessly as Henrik approached Katherine's body and placed a hand on her forehead. He began to chant something in a foreign language then Katherine's body moved as she started to wake up.

"Wh-where am I?" She groaned as her eyes opened. She sat upright and retreated to the corner of the room when she saw Henrik. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"My name is Henrik Mikaelson and I mean you no harm. I just want to ask you a few question" Henrik replied cautiously, showing with his body that he wasn't dangerous. Katherine relaxed but kept to her corner.

"What are you going to ask me?"

"Do you remember where you were before you awoke?"

"I…was doing a spell then…everything went dark. I cannot remember much else"

"What year is this?"

"Year?"

"How old are you?"

"I don't know"

"And what is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I told you my name so I think I deserve one in return"

She hesitated but eventually spoke "Kaia, my name is Kaia" the prisoners eyes widened at this.

"So you're the goddess of love"

"How did you-"

"I've heard a lot about you"

"So do you know where my friends are? And my family?"

"That depends is he one of them?" Henrik asked as he pulled off the cloth on top of Klaus' head but still making sure that his mouth was covered.

"Nile!" She gasped, "what did you do to him?"

"So you know him? And how about this one?" Then he removed Kol's cloth.

"Konor!"

"How do you know them?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me or I'll kill him" Henrik put his hands on Klaus' neck and threatened to snap it, Katherine or Kaia had no idea that they would eventually wake up.

"The god of war and the god of chaos" she muttered under her breath.

"Good now how about these two?" he revealed Bonnie and Caroline.

"Goddesses of harmony and peace"

Henrik then showed Finn, Stefan and Sage.

"He's the god of tranquility, I don't know who the others are," Katherine/Kaia stated

"Now, now Kaia we both know that you're lying, so tell me the truth or they die"

"They're humans, what would you gain by killing them"

"Answer the question or they die"

"The red haired one is the host of the wild spirit and the other one is harmless"

"Good girl, how about him?" Henrik revealed Elijah.

"The god of wisdom"

"And finally who is she?" Henrik took off Rebekah's cloth then a second later he felt himself being pressed against the wall with a hand around his neck.

"Give me one good reason to why I shouldn't end you right now" Katherine growled

"Th-the f…fa…tes" he choked then he could feel himself dropping to the floor as she let go of his neck.

"Talk fast"

"The reincarnation spell worked"

"What!"

"You're not Kaia anymore, you were reborn as Katerina Petrova 538 years ago"

"Then how am I alive now?"

"Because you're a vampire"

"A what?"

"Vampires are creatures that have immortality, they are able to compel humans to do what they want and they feast on the blood of them. Original vampires or original hybrids can compel for regular vampires to do they're bidding. When you were human you were a doppelgänger then you turned into a vampire and now you're a vampire-witch hybrid but you can compel humans, vampires and original vampires"

"So they were reborn as well," Kaia pointed to the captives.

"Yes, that one is the original vampire-werewolf hybrid named Niklaus, that one is his younger brother, he is an original vampire and his name is Kol, after him is a baby vampire called Caroline, then it's the witch Bonnie, that one is the 2nd oldest original called Finn, she is a 900 year old vampire named Sage, his name is Stefan and he's an 150 year old vampire, that's Elijah he's 3rd oldest original and lastly is Rebekah the youngest original vampire"

"And how does Katerina fit into all this mess?"

"Katerina Petrova was born in the 15th in Bulgaria as what is known as a doppelgänger, which is basically a carbon copy of someone else"

"So you are saying that there is more than one person with my face?"

"Yes. Anyway she was kicked out of Bulgaria for having a child out of wedlock and sent to England. There she met the Lords Elijah and Niklaus who gave her a home but their true intentions were to spill her blood over a rock to break some hybrid curse. Katerina discovered it and ran away preventing the curse from being broken for another 500 years. Klaus was so angry that he killed her entire family and chased her for half a millennia but Elijah was heartbroken that she ran away so he also chased her too neither of them gave her a moment of peace. She managed to find a way to return to Bulgaria, there she met with Kol Mikaelson who eventually became her best friend and brother in a way. She changed her name to Katherine and that's pretty much how you're involved with them"

"Wait that means…"

"Yes nature had to retaliate in someway"

"But that breaks my oath"

"Exactly they knew it would hurt you"

"Nile is my enemy?" she didn't believe the words that she said, "that is impossible"

"Nothing is impossible-" before he could finish a light came from behind him and sucked him in.

"Hello my dear" the first one whispered from the light.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes Kaia we have something important to tell you" the third one said

"The man you were talking to was one of our minions but a long time ago nature sent him to your planet, we took him in but tell the Mikaelsons that Henrik is not really their brother" the second one informed.

"Have you managed to contact my parents?" Kaia asked

"My dear, they know that you are alive and they wish you well but they refuse to involve themselves in it" the first one explains.

"Of course, they have never been there before so why should they now"

"They still love you"

"I doubt that"

"My dear we must go" the third one stated

"But when we return you need to have found original bodies of you and the others the we will help you split your soul" the second one was instructed "goodbye Kaia"

Kaia took a deep breath once the light was gone then turned to face the others in the room. She slowly walked up to them examining their faces and unchained Rebekah first, then Kol and Klaus, Elijah, Safira, Caroline, Bonnie, Finn and finally Stefan.

"I'm guessing that you're not Katherine" Kol stated

"And you are not Konor" She observed "or are you?" she sat down in a lotus position and began chanting some words.

"It's Kol Mikaelson…not this god chaos person…do you hear me?"

"In the name of love chaos and war; We stand together; We stand as one; From now and forever; Through life and death; Through happiness and sorrow; Through loss and gain; For today and tomorrow; For the rest of our lives together; We are friends forevermore" Klaus, Kol and Kaia were lifted into the air as the words were spoken but then came back down once the chanting finished.

"What did you just do?" Klaus demanded

"I was checking if the two of you were really Nile and Konor"

"Why do you keep calling me Nile? Who is he?"

"Nile is one of my brothers, the other is Konor"

"But we aren't your brothers" Kol stated

"Nile and Konor weren't related to me by blood but we have always been there for each other."

"Still, we aren't them"

"Yes you are" She then proceeded to explain, "we were all reincarnated so we forgot our memories, your soul is the still the same whether you have the memories or not"

"So who are we then?" Rebekah asked "or who were we?"

"You resemble a girl I once saved, her name was Realah. She was the first human I liked."

"You don't like humans?" Finn asked

"They are monsters, I have killed many but you lose count over the years"

"Why do you hate them?" Stefan asked

"They found ways to torture us, even when we were innocent they think us monsters. If you saw how Calea and Boka were being treated then you would wholeheartedly agree with me"

"Who are Calea and Boka?" Bonnie asked

"You are Boka's reincarnation and you're friend is Calea's"

"What happened to them?" Caroline asked

"They were the first to join us. When we first met they were in the process of being tortured by a man as they were tied to wooden poles, this man would go to every village then torture the girls in front of the people just to earn jewels. I took great pleasure in watching him suffer, Konor and Nile got to be the…knights in shining armor is it?"

"Can you tell us about-" Sage questioned

"Can we find a more appropriate place to discuss this?"

* * *

Once they were all seated in the living room, everyone's eyes were trained on Kaia.

"Can you tell us who I was?" Elijah asked

"Your name was Eldon, you were the god of wisdom and…really, really annoying" Kaia reminisced

"We were told that you loved the god of wisdom," Stefan said

"I did but not at first, in fact I actually hated him"

"Why did you hate him?" Rebekah asked

"You would not understand"

"You'll never know unless you tell us," Finn pointed out.

"He saved my life" Kaia sighed.

"That's why you hated him?" Caroline questioned

"Told you that you would not understand"

"You hated him because you hated being saved" Kol realised

"Yes, I may be a lot of things but useless is not one of them"

"So how did you try to kill yourself?" Sage asked

"Drowning but he saw me jump off the cliff and could not resist on playing the hero."

"That sounds like Elijah" Klaus remarked

"Not Elijah, Eldon" She corrected

"Why were you trying to kill yourself in the first place?"

"Calea, Boka, Realah and I found the bodies of Konor and Nile, I thought that they had died so I wanted to give up my own life"

"This Konor sounds like a handsome and charming man" Kol commented

"By charming I hope you mean stupid"

"What was Kol like in his previous life" Sage inquired

"There is no right word to describe Konor but he was strange, he could make a joke out of anything, Nile was particularly annoyed. But he cared for us even with his insanity."

"You said that you hated humans so why did you save Realah?" Rebekah asked

"When I first saw her, she was being chased with fire torches and knives because they thought she was one of us. I felt pity for her and later I found out that she did not have the same evil the other humans had. I saw in her everything I could never be, good, innocent, pure. When she joined I saw the change in everyone of us, Nile, Konor, Calea, Boka and me; we were somehow better people than before"

"Are you sure that this is Bekah you're talking about?" Kol asked and received a glare from said person.

"Realah was a sister to me, I vowed to protect her and I trusted her with something I valued more than life"

"What was that?" Nile asked

"My daughter"

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" Nadia asked as he saw the 28-year-old Henrik Mikaelson stand in front of her while she carried her sister.

"Trust me, I'm as confused as you are love" Henrik stated

"Where are the others? And where is my mother?"

"There's a bit of a problem with that-" Henrik was interrupted when the door flew off its hinges and in came two very angry vampires

"Where is he? Where's my brother" Damon asked

"Why don't you sit down?" Henrik asked "I was just about to tell Nadia about where her mother's gone to"

"We want Stefan just tell us that" Elena demanded

"I will, be patient"

"Mikaelson, patience isn't my strong suit so unless you'd like to see your heart on a silver platter then talk"

"Ok, I should start from Katerina. To cut a long story short, she isn't Katerina anymore"

"Meaning?" Nadia asked

"That her present day memories were replaced with the memories she had when she was the all powerful goddess of love"

"So she has no idea who we are" Elena summed up.

"No, I think your friends are filling her in as we speak while receiving answers themselves"

"Tell us where they are" Damon ordered

"Even if I did, you couldn't to them"

"And why not?"

"Because once you enter this house, you are stuck in here I've tried to escape"

"So my mother could be in danger out there and I'm stuck in here playing babysitter to my newborn sister?" Nadia questioned

"Yep"

"We should make the best out of this situation; form a plan or something, we need to work toge-" Elena started

"Nope we are not working with them" Damon interrupted "you and I will find our own way out"

"Good luck with that" Nadia remarked "the only ones who know their way around this house is Kol and Finn so unless you want to end up lost for a week, I suggest you stay here"

"Fine, whatever but we are still not working together"

"That's all right Damon, when you're ready you can join us" Elena stated as she sat next to Nadia and began to talk about a plan with the other two in the room.

* * *

"Daughter?" Sage asked

"Her name was Naira, she was the goddess of hope." Kaia remembered, "She unfortunately only lived two years of life"

"She was used in the reincarnation spell?" Rebekah asked

"It was her choice and she refused to have anyone interfere in it"

"So she was a miniature version of you," Kol stated

"Yes but I was the only one who could outsmart her though I am her mother-"

"You mean a two year old girl was smarter than out past-selves?" Klaus queried

"None of you could beat her at a simple game of chase but she as my daughter and I was faster than all of you"

"Everything you say reminds me of Katherine" Kol stated, "You really are her"

"What? You guys could not beat her at chase either?" It was meant to be a sarcastic remark, she didn't expect them to actually fail at catching her but the looks on their faces told them otherwise. She began to laugh.

"Do you know how hard catching Katerina Petrova is? None have accomplished it" Klaus stated

"It is a game how hard can it be?"

"Katherine Pierce is known for playing games," Stefan said

"I really like this Katherine girl, she reminds me of me"

"She is you" Bonnie voiced

"Whatever," Kaia replied "I just need some sleep now then I will be on my merry way"

"Where exactly?" Elijah asked

"Were you not listening to the Fates?"

"You mean what they said was actually true?" Finn questioned

"Of course and as long as I am here, all of you are in danger so I will be leaving"

"I'm coming with you" Kol said

She considered it for a moment "I could use some assistance but… can I trust you?"

"My fake younger-older brother told you about my connection with your reincarnation"

"Very well, you may come"

Before anything else could be said a piercing sound filled the room, only heard by vampires. It defended them, blinded their other senses until they were completely defenseless. They didn't expect it to stop so soon or so unexpectedly but it did and soon they returned to their guarded state. However there was something different about the area, their eyes scanned across the room looking for anything misplaced when they noticed what was wrong. She was gone.


	17. Back To Bulgaria

He looked over her unconscious body. The body that many shared with her yet she was different from them all. She was fierce, ridiculously impulsive and dangerous but once, a long time ago, she had been compassionate. He had taken part in destroying that girl and it killed him to see what she had become.

"Don't worry Katerina, we're going home," he whispered brushing the hair that half-covered her face.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Damon questioned into his phone, still refusing to join the others in their planning.

"I mean that she just disappeared" Stefan spoke, by now Elena, Nadia and Henrik were listening to their conversation while Serenity slept.

"Look Salvatore, we don't have time but we need to find her. She has answers that I need" Klaus stated as he took the phone from Stefan.

Damon's head was spinning as he tried to process all of this new found information "get Bonnie to do a locator spell" Elena suggested from her position on the sofa, knowing that Klaus could hear her.

"The one problem with that is that we need something belonging to Katerina preferably of value"

"How about my blood?" Nadia offered "I'm her daughter so I have her blood in mine"

"Not a bad idea, at least you've inherited Katerina's brains" Klaus commented

"We still have a problem," Henrik stated

"Who was that? Is someone else with you?"

"You could say that" Damon replied

"I'm not in the mood for games Salvatore"

"You're younger, uh, older brother is with us"

"He's not my brother" Klaus growled

"So I'm guessing that the Fates told you my little secret?" Henrik asked

"Did Esther and Mikael know?"

"Yes, they aligned themselves with nature a long time ago"

"What else do they have to do with this?"

"Niklaus, they were instructed to change you. Father took it too seriously but-"

"So all those years of abuse were in the name of nature? Why would nature care if I changed or not?" Klaus snapped.

"Nature needed you to change because you were one of Katerina's greatest friends so if they found a way to destroy that friendship before it started… it would be the best way to hurt the goddess"

Klaus was silent for a moment before finally saying, "What's the other problem?"

"We're stuck in Katerina's house"

"Stuck?"

"I think there's someone who doesn't want us to get involved, mainly me, but Nik you can trust me, I'm on your side"

"We'll get Bonnie to de-spell your house" Stefan stated receiving the phone from Klaus.

"I tried it doesn't work"

"You're a witch"

"Yes"

"Maybe it will work better with a Bennett witch?"

"Go on. Try." with that said Stefan hung up.

"He hates me"

"He's Klaus" Damon reminded

"Still, I consider him my brother"

"Brotherly bonds can't be broken just ask Stefan and Damon" Elena comforted

"Thanks but we weren't really brothers in the first place, you can thank nature for that"

"I'm going to put Serenity upstairs" Nadia stated trying to escape the tension in the atmosphere.

* * *

"So?" Bonnie questioned

"They're stuck in Katherine's new house" Stefan replied

"What's the plan?" Finn asked

"Nadia suggested using her blood for a locator spell"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get her blood and find Katherine" Kol ordered

"Not so fast, brother" Klaus said "they're spelled inside the house so if we enter then we'll be stuck"

"We should still go there, maybe they can toss it to us" Sage suggested

"Let's just get this over with" Klaus replied as he stepped out of the house.

"What's his problem?" Rebekah asked

"I think it has something to do with your ex-brother" Stefan suggested

"I'll go talk to him, I'm probably the best person for…comfort around here" Caroline sighed before following Klaus. She walked for a while, listening to his footsteps. She was in the forest before she knew it and the footsteps ceased.

"Klaus" she called out as she began to panic, running faster "Klaus" she was spinning now, to top it off she had no idea where she was. She turned again and would have fallen back if it weren't for Klaus' hands at her waist.

"You scared me," She stated then noticed the look in his eyes and her voice became softer "what's wrong"

He didn't answer and she thought that he wasn't going to until the words came out "I thought he was my brother"

"Henrik?"

"I killed him" Caroline failed to understand the meaning of the conversation until she realised that Klaus was opening up to her, the initial shock subsided and she listened to what he had to say, "I took him out to see the wolves"

"But you weren't the one who killed him, it was the wolves"

"I took him to see them"

"You feel guilty" he didn't reply, "Klaus look at me" when he wouldn't she grabbed his face and made his eyes look into hers, there were tears in them. "You didn't kill him, it wasn't your fault"

"But-"

"I'm sure that he would've gone with someone else to see the wolves if you didn't take him so stop beating yourself up"

They stood in silence for a moment before noticing how close they were, how close their lips were and that they had been moving closer. They were about to kiss but it was Klaus who pulled away.

"We should go," he stated. She only nodded, unable to speak and they flashed away.

* * *

The cold winds surrounded them as the man approached the house he had left behind 500 years ago for death. In his arms was the psychotic doppelganger, still unconscious.

"We're home Katerina, don't worry it'll all be over soon I promise"

He lit up the fireplace that hadn't been used in centuries and placed her next to it wrapping her with blankets.

"Sleep well my dear when you wake, you'll be safe"

* * *

"Hey" Henrik greeted as he leaned against Nadia's bedroom door while she sat on the bed daydreaming.

"Can I help you?" She asked with the same level of sass that Katherine uses.

"Actually I came to help you" she raised an eyebrow.

"The locator spell, I could try and do it"

"What do you need?"

"Uh…a map, some candles and some of your blood"

"Ok" She began searching around the room for the requirements "you do know that you can come in"

"Well if you insist" he stepped into the room and stared at her while she stood on a chair to re ach for a world map but she lost her balance and expected to meet the floor, instead she felt herself in a pair warm arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine and thanks" Nadia replied as she stood up, distanced herself and thanked the gods that she couldn't blush. "What now?"

"Put the map on the floor and light the candles" once that was done, Nadia bit herself and squeezed her blood onto the map.

"Now I'm going to need you to hold my hand"

"Why?"

"I need to channel your energy, she could be anywhere on the planet"

"Fine, let's get this over with" she grabbed his hands and held them over the map as he began to say the spell. The blood travelled across the map until it stopped at one country. Nadia froze at where it was.

"Bulgaria"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked when Rebekah stepped in some mud, spoiling her pristine white boots that she left in Klaus' house from when they used to live there. When Klaus and Caroline had reunited with them, they all decided to split up so that they could cover more ground when searching for Katherine/Kaia. Rebekah and Stefan were currently in the other side of the woods to where Klaus and Caroline were.

"No!" the blonde practically shouted "first Kol and Finn came back to life and they hate us, Katherine gave birth to my brother's child who is god knows where, then we find out that we're the reincarnations of our past selves and lived in the beginning of the world from my long-dead brother Henrik, this Kaia girl shows up and is kidnapped so my brothers allied themselves with us to get her back for some more answers and to top it all off my boots are ruined so no. I am not alright."

"It'll get bett-"

"You don't know that Stefan"

"Maybe but I've learned that history always repeats itself so this will eventually end like every other problem that we've had"

"Exactly, history always repeats itself. If this problem is over then another one will rise, when will this cycle of misery ever end?"

"Maybe this is just the way it's supposed to be, we keep making the wrong choices then they backfire on us and hurt us even more, maybe we should start making the right choices for once"

"Maybe"

"Watch out" Stefan said as he pinned Rebekah to a tree before a wooden arrow could piece her heart.

"I'm immortal, that wouldn't have killed me"

"I know, it was instinct" Silence. They just stood there staring at each other.

Stefan's phone ringing disturbed the moment. "Hello" he answered it without looking at the called ID.

"Stefan we know where Katherine is" Damon stated.

* * *

"Sage, do you really believe it?" Finn asked. They were currently outside the new house that he and Kol had built.

"What? The part about us being soul mates in the beginning of the world or being reincarnated so that Serenity could have a chance at life and I could have a second one?" The redhead questioned.

"Everything, do you believe any of it?"

"I didn't believe in vampires before I became one so I'd be stupid to rule out the possibility"

"This is not how I imagined our lives together would be like"

"Neither did I but I really didn't expect much after all when you're in love with a Mikaelson nothing good can come out of it"

"Do you regret it?"

"Never. There isn't anyone I'd rather spend my eternity with"

"I love you"

"I know and I love you too" Sage's phone rang at that moment. "Yes"

"Sage, Henrik found my mother" Nadia informed.

* * *

"Kol" Bonnie called out to him. They were searching to town and currently in the high school.

"Yes" Kol answered as he frantically searched the rooms, flipping tables and ripping apart lockers as he did.

"She'll be fine, she's Katherine Pierce"

Kol paused his constant searching to look at her "No. She isn't and I need bring her back"

Bonnie closed the distance between them and took his hand "I'll help you, you don't need to do this alone"

"Bonnie…for 500 years it's been her that always saves me, she's always the one to stop me from doing things that I know I'll regret and she's always the one who helps me when I'm all alone. Now she's gone and…"

"You're scared"

He sighed "I've rescued her several times but I only ever saved her from herself. The first person Katherine ever killed was herself and back then she didn't know that she was going to be reborn as a vampire. She's tried to do it tons of times, you lose count over the years but something or another always saves her. She can protect herself, I know that but right now she isn't herself so yes, I'm scared and frankly I don't trust her with her own life whether she is herself or not."

"She'll be fine" Bonnie repeated, "We'll make sure of it"

Right after that was said Kol's phone buzzed "brother," the voice acknowledged from the other end.

"Henrik, this better be important because you do not want to piss me off right now" Kol threatened into the phone.

"I think I found her"

* * *

"Are you sure that's where she is?" Elijah asked Sage into his phone from the Salvatore boarding house.

"Yes Nadia just told Finn and me and Henrik and Damon called Kol and the others, he did a location spell to find her," Sage confirmed

"And they didn't want to tell me themselves?"

"Finn and Kol are…hurt because you broke Katherine's heart and because you didn't avenge them or mourn their death so they need time to forgive"

"I did mourn them though and I loved her, I still do. I was just hurt and I made a mistake."

"You're telling this to the wrong person. Anyway I have to go."

"Thank you Sage"

* * *

"You're finally here" the man stated "took you long enough"

"I'm sorry but I got held back" the woman replied, "Has she awoken?"

"A couple of times" he answered looking at the brunette who was now chained up "will she be ok after the spell is cast?"

"She will be better, I promise you"

"And will she be safe?"

"Ivan Petrova, nature wants the goddess she used to be. Once the spell is complete, she'll be separated from her and nature will have no use in hunting your daughter"

"Thank you Esther"


	18. Mission Rescue The Doppelgänger

The earth was stale beneath his fingers, a sign that it was untouched. The cold Bulgarian winds blew around him as Trevor dug deeper and harder until he felt something. Cold, dead skin. If he didn't know any better, Trevor would think that the girl was alive but the body before him was a hollow shell. _'Katerina'_ was his first thought but then he realised that it wasn't the girl he once loved.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," he stated as he swung the body onto his shoulder, "but I better get this over with,"

He ran back to the house where his master awaited and found her pinned with chains against the wall, still unconscious.

"Trevor, I see you've brought her body" the voice of a woman drifted into the room along with the sound of heels against the solid floor.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"My name is not of importance but if you must know, I am called Esther."

"You are Elijah's mother?"

"Yes I am and you've brought her just in time, I was about to start the spell," Esther laid candles around the room and opened a curtain so the full moon shone though. "Chain that up,"

Trevor did what she asked as Ivan strode into the room. Truth be told, Trevor feared him, this man claimed to be someone who was supposed to be dead and it frightened him to no end.

"We are running out of time," Ivan stated, "Her allies will be here soon."

"I know but I think I should have enough time,"

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes let us begin,"

* * *

"Let us come with you," Caroline said. After Bonnie had freed the others, Caroline, Bonnie and Nadia had regrouped to decide their plan as they still didn't trust their new 'allies'. However they left Serenity to get acquainted with her father.

"No, Finn and I can handle it, all of you should get Serenity to a safe place," Kol ordered.

"Besides we're the most durable out of all of us and Niklaus and Elijah will be coming with us," Finn explained.

"I think I should stay with your left over brother," Nadia stated, "we can't leave him alone and just trust that he won't cause some form of chaos – he's a Mikaelson, no offense, and I don't want him anywhere near Serenity,"

"Ok so the plan is that I go with witchy, baby vamp and the actual baby, Bon does some cloaking spell and if anyone finds us then Care and I are meant to fight them off while the older sister and your not-so-dead, ex-brother are here tracking our reborn, hybrid leader possessed her past self," Sage summed up.

"Pretty much" Kol confirmed.

"Do you trust them? I know they're your brothers but it was just a few days ago that we were trying to kill them," Bonnie reminded.

"Well I don't trust anything they say so we'll have to split up," Finn suggested, "I'll take Elijah and you take Niklaus"

"Why do I get stuck with the Nik," Kol whined.

"Because of your past, remember what old Kathrine said? You, Niklaus and she used to be best friends at the beginning of the world and I don't trust that you won't try to kill Elijah,"

"Fine,"

"So let's head to the boarding house and get this over with," Caroline stated with as much cheerfulness as she could manage.

* * *

"Is that...?" Rebekah trailed off at the sight of a sleeping Serenity in Elijah's arms.

"Yes, she's my daughter," Elijah confirmed.

"Elijah insisted on meeting her so now we're having a little family gathering while our temporary allies talk about how they'll potentially betray us," Klaus stated.

"Before this turns into another one of your arguments, remember that we have a situation in our hands," Damon interrupted.

"Henrik, are you a hundred percent sure that she's in Bulgaria," Elena asked.

"Yes, I checked again she hasn't been moved," Henrik replied.

"Do you think we can trust the others?" Stefan asked, "I know that they're our friends but they were just trying to kill us,"

"They don't have a choice, we are both after the same thing so they have to put aside our differences and work together to find Katerina," Elijah stated just as Serenity awoke. Her eyes examined her surroundings as they as watched then they zoned in on Elijah's face and soon she was laughing.

"She actually recognises you" Elena said in wonder.

"Can I hold her?" Rebekah asked as she stepped next to Elijah. Elijah handed her over and Serenity's smile increased as Rebekah started rocking her, "she's so sweet."

"She's Katherine's daughter" Damon reminded.

"Katherine's daughter, not Katherine herself," Rebekah defended, "I can see why I'd die for her."

"Well dear sister, I still need answers," Klaus stated, "so that is why Elijah and I have discussed that we will go to Bulgaria along with our missing brothers,"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You, along with Stefan will return to New Orleans to check up on the mother of my future child,"

"Wait why do I have to go?" Stefan asked.

"Because Rebekah can't alone."

"You want me to protect an original?"

"No, I want you to make sure certain people stay away from her."

"If you're talking about Marcel then I can handle him," Rebekah stated.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can, dear sister" he said it with a side of sarcasm, "but nevertheless Stefan will accompany you,"

"How about us?" Damon asked.

"The two of you will protect Serenity," Elijah ordered.

"I'll stay here and tell you if Katerina's location has changed," Henrik stated.

"Everybody know what they have to do?" Klaus questioned to which they all nodded their heads.

* * *

"Hi Serenity," Sage cooed, gently taking Serenity from Elijah arms.

"Hi baby," Caroline smiled as she and Bonnie moved next to Sage.

"Don't worry we'll get you your mother back," Bonnie assured.

"We're wasting time," Kol stated.

"Let's go then," Elijah replied.

"Be careful," Rebekah warned as she moved to hug Elijah and then Klaus, "and Nik try to keep your anger in check,"

"Try to keep Marcel in check," Klaus shot back.

"Kol, Finn," Rebekah started but was stopped by Kol.

"Save it," Kol interrupted, "we're only on the same side until we get Katherine back after that we can go back to hating each other,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I'll see you soon, Sage." Finn said as Sage handed Serenity to Caroline as she went to kiss Finn.

"Come back to me in one piece," Sage replied.

"You too, Kol," Bonnie stated, "we barely started our relationship so your not allowed to die yet."

"I'll try, little witch," Kol responded before kissing her.

"Ok enough with the PDA, go save my mother," Nadia ordered.

"See you later Katherine junior,"

"Just go,"

"Stefan, take care of Rebekah," Klaus demanded.

"And Elena, I am trusting the two of you with the protection of my daughter," Elijah reminded.

"Don't worry, she's kind of my family too," Elena stated.

"She's safe with us, Mikaelson, just get the hell out of here so that you can come back and play house," Damon added.

"Bye guys," Stefan said as they left the boarding house.

* * *

There were blinding lights, there was red everywhere but the worst thing was the screaming. The blood curdling screams escaped the doppelganger even though she was unconscious. Ivan was worried though it looked more like anger, Trevor was terrified but Esther was completely unaffected. Then a bright red light ripped out of the 500 year old and into her ancient body chained next to her.

"They're coming, I feel them but I need more time," Esther stated.

"Boy, go stall them," Ivan demanded with a glare sent at Trevor's direction.

"Yes, sir," Trevor murmured, taking a bow and a few arrows then exiting the house.

"Is it done?"

"Not yet," Esther replied, "they are still linked, I will need more time to separate them and I do not have enough herbs,"

"I'll go retrieve them but first…can I…?"

"Of course," Esther touched Katherine's forehead, muttering Latin then her eyes slowly opened.

"Where…am I?" Katherine said as her sight became clearer. She looked around the room before settling her gaze on Ivan to which her eyes widened. "It can't be- you're dead, Klaus killed you,"

"It's a long story my child,"

"What am I doing here and-" she stopped short when she saw whose body was next to her.

"A lot has happened in the past few days…"

* * *

"Where do we go from here?" Finn asked.

"The only place I can think of is Katherine's home but I never bothered to ask where that was" Kol replied.

"Fortunately, I happen to know where it is," Klaus stated, "So you're going to have to trust me,"

"Oh, that's right, you murdered her family." Kol responded, "Why are we trusting him again?"

"Because he needs her as much as we do," Finn answered.

"Let's just find her, we have no idea who kidnapped her or what they're doing to her," Elijah interrupted.

"Do us a favour Elijah and stop pretending that you care about her," Kol spat out, "now Klaus lead the way,"

"Follow me," Klaus said, slightly hurt from the fact that Kol had called him Klaus rather than Nik. Suddenly, an arrow pierce Finn's heart and before they had time to react, they were all on the floor with wooden sticks stuck in her chests.

* * *

"Rebekah, you go ahead I'll catch up after I give Klaus a call,"

"Are you sure that I should leave you alone?" Rebekah teased, "I mean what if the big bad wolf comes out, then who'll protect you?"

"I think I'll be fine for a few minutes but if you get into any trouble then I'll happily come to your rescue,"

"My hero," Rebekah pecked his cheek. "just hurry up, New Orleans is a dangerous city, I'm only letting you go from here because the house isn't that far."

"I'll be fine,"

She flashed away letting her thoughts drift to the craziness of her life. It wasn't long before she ran into trouble.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Rebekah Mikaelson," Marcel blocked her path.

"Get out of my way Marcel,"

"I haven't seen you around lately or your brothers. What you been up to?"

"We've been out of town."

"Where exactly?"

"Why do you care?"

"Chill out, I think every boyfriend should have the right to know where their girlfriend goes,"

"You forgot the ex, Marcellus and maybe you should keep track of your witch before me or my family."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone,"

"Come on Rebekah, I know you like me, you know you like me, the whole freaking town practically knows so why should we hide it. Screw Klaus."

"You and I are history, take a hint."

"Wait just-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Stefan asked as he walked onto the scene.

"No, what did Nik say?" Rebekah asked.

"Bastard won't pick up his phone but I got ahold of Damon."

"How's Serenity?"

"She's fine just constantly crying because she wants Katherine."

"Poor baby."

"Hold on a second, who are you?" Marcel questioned.

"I go by a lot of names; Stefan Salvatore, the ripper of Monterrey, Klaus' sort of best friend, Rebekah's soul mate," Stefan listed.

"Soul mate?"

"It's complicated."

"You mean you're serious."

"Long story Marcel but now's not the time," Rebekah interrupted.

"This is Marcel?" Stefan asked.

"You've heard of me," Marcel stated.

"Yeah I was told to keep her away from you or was it the other way round?"

"Does Klaus know about…this?" Marcel asked, "Because when he finds out he's not going to be happy"

"Really, didn't seem like that to me."

"Wait, Niklaus Mikaelson actually allowed you to date his sister?"

"We dated in the 20s right now we're just…uh…well, it's complicated but if you have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask any one else but us, have a good day," he then snatched Rebekah by the hand and flashed away.

"What was that about?" Rebekah demanded once they were far enough.

"What was what about?" Stefan asked.

"You know what I mean."

"I was just doing what Klaus told me to do,"

"Stefan Salvatore!" Rebekah gasped, "You are totally jealous!"

"Jealous? Really?"

"Fine you don't have to admit it. Yet." she ran off as fast as she could and being an original she knew that she was faster than Stefan.

"Where have you been?" was Hayley's question when she walked into the house.

"Mystic Falls" Rebekah replied, "I left you a note didn't I?" she moved into the living room with Hayley following her.

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to take off like that and where are Klaus and Elijah?"

"Things got complicated so my brothers ended up in Bulgaria,"

"You know what? I won't ask." the doorbell rang and Rebekah went to answer the door.

"Finally caught up with you," Stefan stated.

"Invite him in," Rebekah ordered.

"That's the guy who killed my friend," Hayley said remembering Stefan.

"If I remember correctly, you sold all of your other hybrid friends out so Klaus could kill them," Stefan shot back.

"Just invite him in," Rebekah demanded, "Nik, sent him with me to 'protect' me from Marcel,"

"Fine," Hayley sighed, "You can come in."

"Thank you," Stefan replied as he stepped into the mansion.

"Now is anyone going to tell me what happened in Mystic Falls?"

"Sorry but I think Elijah should be the one to tell you," Rebekah answered.

"Did something happen to him?"

"He's fine, I think."

"Ok… and speaking of things happening; Marcel's been lurking around the house, I saw him last night looking at your room."

"This guy should get a life," Stefan stated.

"This guy practically rules New Orleans,"

"And that's why he and Klaus are fighting," Rebekah added.

"The fact that he's still not over Rebekah complicates things even further especially since Klaus is like the most over protective person I know."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? He wasn't like that to me," Stefan stated.

"The two of you dated?"

"It was back in the 20s and oddly Stefan was the only one that Nik accepted for me, it was probably because they thought they were brothers," Rebekah explained.

"How close are you two?" Hayley questioned.

"It's complicated," they both shrugged.

"Whatever, it's not my problem."

* * *

'They're not answering my calls," Henrik stated.

"Call again," Nadia ordered.

"I've been calling them for the past half hour,"

"What if they're hurt? What if something happened to my mother? What if-"

"Calm down, Nadia," Henrik said placing his hands on her shoulders, "take a deep breath,"

"I'm just…"

"Worried, I know. I am too, I grew thinking they were my brothers but if I learned anything from that, it's that Mikaelsons can get through anything,"

"I hope your right,"

"I'm always right, love."

"Now you sound like Kol."

"Really I thought that would be something that Elijah would say."

"Maybe it's a Mikaelson thing?"

"Maybe…" Henrik trailed off and before they realised the position they were in and started making out, he pushed her onto the bed and her hands flew to his shirt. They didn't think, they just did what felt right and at that moment in time nothing they did felt wrong.

* * *

"Caroline, Bonnie." Elena called. The six of them were currently in Chicago, Sage was putting Serenity to sleep, Damon had gone off to do god-knows-what so she Caroline and Bonnie were the only ones left in the living room.

"Yes?" Caroline asked; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I just want to- I want to apologise, I didn't realise that I was treating you that way. Trust me, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you. I'm really sorry."

Caroline and Bonnie stood up and walked over to her, they exchanged glances before Bonnie spoke, "we should apologise too."

"Yeah we acted a bit too harshly but we were hurt." Caroline defended.

"Friends?"

"Friends," Elena confirmed as the three hugged, "so what's up with you and Kol?"

"Yeah Bon, spill the beans," Caroline enthused, "do you love him?"

"Hold on care bear, our relationship just started but…it's just I trust him and I think he's different."

"I'm really sorry for Jeremy-" Elena started.

"Elena, you're not the one who needs to apologise."

"I'm still sorry."

"I missed being friends," Caroline stated, "Group hug."

"Come here," and the girls embraced like they were 5 again.

* * *

"What do you mean you're doing this to save me?" Katherine asked.

"Katerina, your past self betrayed nature and it has been out to get her ever since, now that you've split you're safe. Nature will leave you alone." Ivan explained.

"Father the last time I saw you, you abandoned me, why are you helping me now?"

"I was doing what everyone expected of me but I shouldn't have, however I've always loved you my little Rina. Back in the 15th century I named your daughter Nadia and made sure that she went to a safe home as far away from Bulgaria as possible."

"But why?"

"It was the only way to protect her from Klaus" He stated, "now I must go fetch some herbs,"

"But I thought the split is over."

"Yes it is," Esther spoke for the first time, "but you're still linked to her." Ivan left them to continue speaking.

"Who are you anyway?"

"You might know me, does the name Esther Mikaelson sound familiar?"

"You tried to kill Kol," Katherine growled, "and my daughter."

"Yes, I am awake of your friendship with my son,"

"Why are you doing this? I hardly know you."

"On the contrary, we met in 1490."

"In 1490 I was giving birth to Nadia and my father was disowning me, I don't remember you being there."

"That because you weren't supposed to remember, let me show you what I erased" Esther moved closer to her then grabbed her face and began chanting then she inserted a yellow orb of light into Katherine's forehead. SHE struggled at first but the pain of it retrained her until she began seeing visions.

Bulgaria. A dark haired man. A night of unforgettable passion. Love. Pregnancy. Elijah.

"What was that?" she panted.

"What I took from you 520 years ago, your memories."

"That means…"

"That both of your daughters are Elijah's as well,"

"But then wasn't she meant to be born as a vampire?"

"No, I watched over her for many years until she died."

"Did she have vampire blood in her system or something?"

"Yes, Elijah's."

* * *

"Who was that?" Finn asked as soon as they were all awake.

"I don't know but he/she's long gone and since night has fallen I suggest that we use our vampiric speed to go to our destination faster."

"Go one then, the sooner we find Katherine the sooner we get to ditch you." Kol sneered.

"Calm yourself, brother, I want to be rid of them too but now is not the time to be fighting amongst each other," Finn warned.

"Let's just rescue her already."

They sped off trying to keep up with Klaus, who had the strength from his werewolf side to push him further but they eventually reached the house.

"Finn and I will take the front entrance while the two of you take the back," Elijah ordered.

"I'm sorry but your not going anywhere." a man stepped away from the shadows to reveal himself.

Klaus' eyes widened as he recognized who it was, "I killed you, how are you standing here?"

"Your mother brought me back to life, such a pleasant woman."

"You left your daughter in the hands of a psychopath?"

"My daughter is perfectly safe, Esther is helping her."

"Daughter?" Elijah questioned.

"This is Katerina's father, the one I killed in the 15th century."

"But here he stands, alive," Finn stated, "You've lost your touch Niklaus."

"I guess I to have to finish the job."

"You do that while I get Katherine," Kol ordered.

"Not so fast," Ivan interrupts then the originals fall to the ground clutching their heads. "Esther gifted me with a fraction of her power but it's enough to beat you."

What Ivan didn't notice was that Elijah, the furthest from him and his magic, was inching away.

* * *

"No!" Esther shouted, "I don't have enough time."

"He can't hold him off for long," Trevor stated.

"Grab one of them and go we can finish this later," with that she disappeared.

"I can't believe you're helping Esther," Katherine sneered.

"He threatened my life Katerina, I had to help him," Trevor unchained Kaia then flashed away but not before muttering, "I'm sorry."

"Kol! Finn! I'm here!" she screamed hoping that they were near enough to hear her but neither of them came. Instead her savior approached in the form of Elijah Mikaelson.

"They're distracting him," he said to her as he unchained her from the wall. She hadn't had anything to eat for days so she was weak to say the least.

"I need to feed,"

"I don't have anything with me so I'll just have to carry you out, hold on tight." but before she could argue he had her in his arms and they were outside the house. Ivan was long gone.

"Katherine," Kol rushed to them as Elijah set her down but still supported her.

"I'm fine I just need to eat something," Katherine reassured.

"What did they do to you?" Finn asked.

"It's a long story…"

"We've got all the time in the world love," Klaus stated.

* * *

Kaia's could feel the wind rushing past them and when her eyes opened she saw a stranger carrying her. She could feel something different then it hit her. This was _her_ body so that meant… then the man's jacket was on fire, reaching up she snapped his neck and his body dropped to the ground along with hers. She got up and dusted herself off and recognised where she was, sure it had changed but it felt the same. The same magical energy was in the air, the same woods lay before all she had to do was enter. And she could already feel her body moving towards to entrance.


	19. Plans Of Rebuilding Family

"Oh god what the heck happened?" Nadia asked as her eyes shot open.

"You and I had glorious, passionate–" Henrik listed.

"Please stop."

"You didn't seem to want to last night"

She groaned covering her face with her hands.

"Do you regret it?" Henrik's question was simple but the answer was so much more complicated. He was a Mikaelson, even if he didn't share their blood, and they had a reputation for this kind of thing. She also had to admit that it was the best sex she'd ever had.

"Not completely," she answered hesitantly then turned on her side to face him.

"Come on just admit it, it was the best night of your life."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a Mikaelson, people would die to be in your place"

"I could say the same to you, I'm Katherine Pierce's daughter."

"You're right and guess what?" he was breathing in her ears now, "I don't regret a second," then his lips were at her mouth, she responded by kissing him back before her sense returned but even then she didn't stop. It was the ping of a text message that separated them. Nadia flashed out of bed and put on her clothes so that she wouldn't be tempted to continue. He checked the message, sighed then followed her example.

"Come on, we have to go" Henrik told her.

"Where?"

"Nik's nearly back and they have Katherine," he said heading towards the door, then added with a smirk, "We can continue this later." He exited and she followed after as he went into the living room.

"Where are we going Henrik?"

"New Orleans."

* * *

"Get up," Sage ordered coming into the room that Bonnie and Caroline shared as she carried Serenity.

"What!" Caroline demanded in a tone that she used for specifically for Damon.

"Finn called, they're nearly back and we have to go meet them, I got Damon to book the plane tickets."

"They found Katherine? Is she herself again?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes."

"What happened to Kaia?" Caroline queried.

"They lost her, it's a long story. Can you guys take Serenity?"

"Sure," Bonnie replied as she went to take the baby out of Sage's arms. In the other room Damon was telling Elena the same thing.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Yes now, come on." he replied.

"You seem impatient."

"I have spent all this time being tortured by your evil doppelganger and now I'm playing lookout to the devil's spawn while my brother is in original territory and probably lying upside down being drained of blood. So somehow impatient wasn't the word I was thinking of."

"Are you ok?" She walked to him and helped him pack.

"No Elena I'm not ok, I just want to go home and not deal with reality for one night."

"I can help," Elena faced him and moved closer.

"Yeah, you can." Damon closed the space and kissed her.

The nice moment lasted for less than a minute

"Hey Demon, Doppelganger we're leaving," Sage shouted as she banged on the door before walking away.

"Just one night," Damon muttered and Elena giggled.

* * *

"Morning Salvatore, Rebekah," Hayley greeted walking into the kitchen and seeing the pair seated at the counter. Hayley and Stefan developed a mutual dislike for each other, in fact they hardly conversed.

"Morning," Rebekah replied, "By the way Nik and 'Lijah are coming back."

"Already? Why so soon, I've only been expecting them for weeks!"

"Well you know Klaus, he likes to take his time and enjoy the scenery," Stefan stated.

"Who asked you?"

"I'm going to go before I say something that I'll regret," Stefan flashed out of the room leaving the girls alone.

"Are you sure that he's the brother that you want to see?" Rebekah asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked.

"Come on Hayley, I think everybody knows about your crush on Elijah except from Elijah himself."

"Rebekah–"

"Let me finish, Hayley. I like you, compared to most people I think you're bearable, and because I do I'm telling you to let Elijah go,"

"What?"

"I'm saying this to you as you friend not the bitchy overprotective little sister, let him go."

"If you really were my friend then you wouldn't say that to me."

"Hay-"

"Save it, I don't want to here your excuses. If we were ever friends then we aren't anymore." and she was out of the room before Rebekah could get another word in.

* * *

"It's been a day since they said that they were going to arrive!" Rebekah panicked. Henrik and Nadia were the first to arrive as their location was the closest next came Sage, Bonnie, Caroline and Serenity however Damon and Elena had gone straight back to Mystic Falls. Hayley had been avoiding Rebekah since the incident.

"Chill out, they probably took the scenic route." Caroline offered as an excuse.

"Yes Bekah have a little bit of faith in out family," Henrik suggested.

"What family?" Rebekah asked, "Kol and Finn hate us, Klaus is a paranoid psychopath, Elijah is a selfless fool who continually blames Klaus for his mess of a life, you don't share our blood and I'm…lord knows what's wrong with me."

"What a perfectly normal family," Bonnie stated.

"And Rebekah we're all worried but panicking isn't helping anyone," Sage added.

"Calm down, you're going to wake Serenity," Stefan warned.

"Too late," Nadia said as Serenity began crying. "Shh it's ok baby, everything's fine."

"I think she misses her mother," Caroline observed.

"Poor baby," Rebekah said as she came closer to Nadia who was carrying Serenity, "don't worry, she's coming and so is your daddy."

"She shouldn't have this life," Bonnie remarked, "she's only a baby, she should be living and growing up like other little girls."

"But she's Mikaelson and a Petrova with those names there comes so many threats," Stefan mentioned.

"Chaos from both sides of her family," Sage commented, "a hybrid mother and her long-lost daughter who've reunited after half a century then there's a father who is part of the first vampire's on earth. Or maybe the fact that she should've been born at the beginning of the world will freak her out the most."

"I don't think we should tell her about that when she grows up." Caroline suggested.

"What the heck are all these people doing in here? And why the heck do you have a baby?" Hayley demanded coming into the room.

"Hayley…um, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I live here, now is anyone going to explain to me why-" she was interrupted when they front door slammed open. A second later Katherine appeared in the doorway and ran to her daughters.

"My babies," She said hugging Nadia then Serenity. Kol, Finn, Elijah and Klaus soon came into the room to see the scene.

"Klaus, where have you been? What on earth is going on? And why is the queen of all bitches in the living room?"

"Nice to see you too?"

"You two know each other?" Elijah questioned.

"She was my spy, you know when _we_ hunting down the cure."

"You didn't explain anything to her did you?" Klaus asked.

"We left that honour to you," Rebekah smirked.

Klaus sighed, "ok long story short, these are our brothers, Finn and Kol back from the dead, this is Henrik my back-from-the-dead, younger, older ex-brother, Sage is Finn's lover, you've met Caroline and this is her best friend Bonnie the ex-anchor turned witch, I presume you've been acquainted with Stefan then there's Nadia and Serenity the children of the bane of my existence and I think that's all."

"Speaking of that, I need to talk to you," Katherine stated to Elijah, "it's about Esther."

"Esther? She's the one who kidnapped you?" Kol asked.

"Yes Kol your crazy mother wanted me to deliver a message," Katherine started walking out of the room expecting Elijah to follow. "We need to talk in private, there are too many prying ears."

"Follow me," Elijah ordered then proceeded to walk to the library. Once the door was locked he turned on a fan so the others wouldn't here.

"Sit down."

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked, he clearly had expected something different than Katherine ordering him around.

"Just do it," He looked at her questionably before taking a seat in an armchair. She walked up to him and if his heart still beat then it would be going faster with her every step. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me," without offering any further explanation she pressed one hand to his forehead, she did the same with her other, to make the yellow orb appeared she began chanting the same word Esther had said.

1490\. Bulgaria. Brown hair. Chocolate eyes. True beauty. Love. A passionate night. Her pregnant. His child. His first born. His daughter. His family.

When she removed her hands Elijah was gasping, not believing what his eyes had seen.

"What was that?" He was standing now and looking directly at her but she refused to make eye contact and had moved back giving him more space. He didn't know if he should be relieved or despondent that she moved away.

"What Esther took from us 500 years ago," Katherine took a deep breath before launching into the details, "you and I met in 1490 and fell in love but Esther was also there, she took our memories and sent you to England. I had no idea that you were the real father of Nadia, she said she was trying to protect her."

"I have had a daughter for 522 years and I didn't know it."

"Count yourself lucky."

"How is it in any way lucky?"

"At least you didn't have the torment of knowing that you had a daughter and that you'd never be able to see her."

"How do you suppose we tell Nadia?"

"There's never going to be a time to tell her but we shouldn't keep her in the dark. She deserves to know who her father is."

"It's funny don't you think?"

"What is?"

"I chase, you run, that's the way it's been for 500 years but somehow we always find each other."

"Coincidences can happen."

"You don't believe in coincidences."

"No but it's better than believing in the alternate."

"Which is?"

"Sorry but we've run out of time, I have to go raise my daughters and you go do whatever you need to." She turned to the door but he was in front of her, once again in close proximity however this time it affected her more.

"Before you run away again, I have something to say."

"Out with it."

"Katerina I want you to stay here."

"What!"

"I want to raise our daughters and maybe mend the bonds of my family, Kol, Finn, Nadia, Serenity they're all part of it as well as you, being the mother of my children."

"Are you asking for my permission?"

"Katerina I am asking that we agree upon this together, if I need to I'll come with you back to Mystic Falls or wherever you choose to live."

"What about Klaus?"

"Niklaus is my brother and I will not give up on his redemption but it can wait, however I must take this chance to raise my children, they must come before him."

There was a pause before Katherine spoke again, "Fine. You have one chance and if you mess this up then you're not getting another one."

"So you're staying?" his face broke into a smile, a very rare site.

"Yes Elijah, I'm staying but make no mistake, I am only doing this for my children and possibly Kol. Now I think we should get back to the others before someone dies."

"Yes, of course."

"And we should tell Nadia as soon as possible."

"Right now? Do you think she's ready for it?"

"No, I don't think any of us are ready for it, I don't think we ever will be but we have to tell and there's no time like the present."

* * *

"So that is Katherine and Elijah's daughter?" Hayley said the words with distaste that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Yes," Finn answered.

"And all this goddess junk happened in a week?"

"It's hard to believe but it's true," Rebekah answered.

"What are they talking about?" Klaus asked.

"How should I know?" Kol questioned.

"Maybe because she trusts you the most,"

"She once trusted you,"

"Enough!" Sage snapped, "I am sick of your bickering, you hate each other we get it but for crying out loud, shut up or just do it somewhere else."

"We're forgetting the main issue," Henrik stated.

"Which is?" Bonnie asked.

"Kaia, she's still out there and she's kind of our responsibility," Nadia reminded.

"Exactly why I'm going after her and whoever wants to come, can," Stefan stated.

"I'm coming too, the sooner this whole god thing is over the sooner we can get back to life," Caroline seconded.

"I'm sorry love but you're a baby vampire and we're going up against one of the strongest witches of all time, a man that I killed 500 years ago and probably a few henchmen, you're not coming." Klaus ordered.

"Says you."

"No, for once Niklaus is right," Finn responded, "If you go then it will be a suicide mission because we have no idea my mother is planning."

"I'll do a spell to track her," Bonnie said, "you guys figure out everything else."

"I'll show you to a room," Kol offered leading her out of the room.

"We need a plan," Sage stated.

"I think we know that by now," Klaus remarked.

"Klaus you can't leave again, Marcels been lurking and if he finds out–" Hayley began panicking.

"Don't worry Niklaus, you go deal with all your witch enemies and you can join us in your spare time," Finn commented.

"Finn whatever problem you may have with me please put it aside for now, Kol's already acting childish we don't need you to follow his lead," Klaus snarled.

"But Finn's right," Caroline defended, "you need to protect Hayley, Elijah, Katherine and Nadia need to be there for Serenity, apparently I'm too 'young' so I'll stay with Bonnie and help her, that leaves Kol, Finn, Stefan, Rebekah, Henrik and Sage."

"Cross Henrik out, he's mortal so he can die easier."

"That's three originals and two regular vampires, I think we'll be fine," Stefan spoke.

"Make sure you bring her back alive, we still need her knowledge."

"Her name's Petrova," Katherine said coming into the room with Elijah behind her.

"But she's a Mikaelson."

"It's still Petrova.."

"You're impossible."

"I could say the same for you, you never give up."

"And I'm never going to."

"We're in the middle of a crisis and your arguing about surnames?" Nadia asked.

"No he's arguing, I'm just not agreeing," Katherine answered, "but we need to talk to you, now."

"What for?"

"You'll find out" Elijah stated then exited the house followed by Nadia.

"Finn, Sage, take Henrik and put together all the information we have so far. Caroline and Bonnie, I need you to take care of Serenity, I need to go deal with something else," Katherine ordered.

* * *

"There's no easy way to explain this…" Elijah started.

"He's your father" Katherine stated.

"Wait what?" Nadia questioned.

"You couldn't have said that in a better way?" Elijah asked.

"I don't like dancing around the topic," Katherine said then launched into the story of Nadia's relationship to Elijah.

"So Serenity and I share the same parents?" Nadia asked.

"Yes, what's your point?"

"She's my actual sister, not just half related to me."

"I still don't see your point but I should go now, I've got to explain this to a whole house full of people and you two can get to the father-daughter bonding process now," without saying anything else she disappeared.

"I've always wanted to know who my father was."

"And I've always wanted children. You know to have the perfect family, two children, a wife, a simple cottage where no one could bother us."

"You love her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Katherine and apparently, you've never stopped."

"Do you think I deserve her? After all I broke her heart when she finally opened up to me, when she was vulnerable. I broke all my promises to her."

"But you never stopped loving her and from what I've heard she feels the same way about you."

"I doubt she'd take me back, when I was leaving for New Orleans she was there again, vulnerable and asking me to choose her for once instead of my brother."

"So why didn't you? You chose a life of misery instead of the happiness you could've had with her."

"Klaus treasures his family above everything else even himself."

"He kept all of you in boxes."

"Yet he received the most torture, he reminds me of Katerina. Both are stubborn, manipulating psychopaths but they hide their true selves and they believe that they are alone. I know Katherine loves Kol like they're of the same blood but she won't completely let her guard down even for him."

"Why don't you fight for her now? Your life can be as you've always dreamt it to be, you will have two daughters, the love of your life and your brothers even Klaus can't object to that."

"Why don't you hate me? I broke your mother's heart."

"Am I supposed to hate you for choosing your brother's happiness over your own? Or trying to salvage what is left of your family when I've been doing the same for 500 years and now I finally have it. I might be acting selfish right now but I think every girl wants their parents to be together especially when they're in love."

"Are you sure Katerina even loves me?"

"That is one of the most ridiculous questions I have ever heard, the two of you have been going on a endless circle of love forever, in your previous life both of you were married then you met in 1490, fell in love and I was born, again you fell for each other in 1492 when she was sent to England by Kol and Ivan, you met earlier this year and rekindled that old flame. And now you are both here, she's trying to fight the love she still has and you are convinced that you don't deserve her but both of you don't see that you have every right to fall in love again."

"What then? Will the cycle just continue for eternity?"

"The only ones who can fix that are yourselves but Elijah, I want you in my life."

"I wouldn't mind being called father."

* * *

"Looks like the original puppy is brooding" Katherine said as she stepped next to Klaus, staring at the stars. For a moment they just stood there looking at the luminous sky while not facing the other.

"What do you want Katerina?" Klaus sighed.

"What? I can't just stand here?"

"Is there any other reason for you to be within killing distance from me?"

"Ah but who's the killer and who's the victim?"

"You can compel originals now so why haven't you tried to compel me."

"What fun would that be? Besides your werewolf gene protects you from me and to answer your previous question, I do have something to say and I thought I should tell you first."

"Why me? Why not all your other allies?"

"Because your reaction will probably be the easiest to handle."

"How do you know that? I've been known to lose my temper quite easily."

"Telling you is like telling myself, I'm conflicted about what I'm feeling at the moment so if I tell you and get your reaction then maybe it can help me."

"So go on, I don't have all night."

"Nadia is Elijah's child," Klaus had no reaction; he just continued to gaze at the stars. "Did you hear me or do I need to repeat myself?"

"No I heard you, I was just expecting the unexpected."

"Of course."

"And I have bigger things to think about."

"You mean like your kid? I think it was my fault that this happened."

"Yes, you did indirectly but it was us as well however you knew that I'd stay here after I learned that I'd have a child didn't you?"

"What can I say? Loneliness is a curse."

"But you still had Kol."

"And you had Rebekah but you still felt alone."

"Well if it isn't my favourite and least favourite hybrids," Kol said as he swung his arms over their shoulders.

"I'm guessing you heard the whole conversation? Eavesdropping was always your forte."

"Yes it was, who knew that Elijah had two daughters with the same woman?"

"Esther apparently."

"Did the witch say anything else?" Klaus questioned, "Like why she took your memories?"

"How do you know that she took our memories?"

"I did the same to Stefan."

"Oh yes the 20s who could forget Gloria's. Stefan had his emotions off, Rebekah fell in love again and you were all over protective until you became friends."

"So you were just a few steps away from me for the better part of a decade?" His ego was slightly wounded.

"Yes and no offence but bow ties so don't suit you."

"I think that I've spent too much time with you this century."

"Right back at you."

"Good night Katerina, Kol," with that he exited the room.

"Katherine you know I love you right?" Kol asked.

"Yeah and I love you."

"Then why do you feel like you're always alone?"

"It's because I'm always the one waiting for you, you get daggered and it hurts me much more than you, you just have to lie in box for a few centuries. I have to deal with being alone just like I was after I turned."

"Sorry I didn't realise–"

"How could you, you were wasting you life away in a box while I had to face the real world sometimes I wish I could have a time out."

"Look I had to wait for you for 500 years because you just weren't born yet and I spent that time being miserable because I was alone."

"Guess we're even then."

"Katherine, I know you aren't my real sister but sometime that's hard to see because you know me better than I do, without you I would have lost hope for family."

"But you haven't, you still believe Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and you will come together again."

"I was talking about you, Serenity, Bonnie, Finn and the others but I guess it's the way things always happen, we fight then we make up, always the same mistakes."

"But you love each other and that's what matters."

"Never imagined Katherine Pierce saying this to me."

"Well Kol, I've changed."

* * *

"My head hurts," Sage whined as she and Finn took a walk in the gardens.

"Mine too," Finn agreed.

"When will all this be over?"

"I don't know but hopefully soon."

"Finn?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I do too," Then he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him and proceeded to take box from his pocket as he knelt down "Sage, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time–"

"Yes. A million times, yes." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"But you didn't let me finish."

"I don't need to."

"In that case," he opened the box and slid the ring on her finger. As soon as he was done, he rose and she kissed him with all the passion and love that she'd had for him for the past 900 years.

* * *

"I believe that my brothers are finally happy." Rebekah stated as she sat next to Stefan atop the roof.

"Have you been spying?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe and I've found out a few interesting things."

"Make a list."

"Ok, Nadia is also Elijah's daughter and it appears that he's in love with Katherine yet again, Kol has shown his brotherly feelings toward her and he is in love with miss Bennett and Finn has just proposed to Sage so I'm going to have a new sister, I'm not sure if there's anything fortunate with either Henrik or Niklaus but overall I think we should celebrate."

"Way ahead of you," Stefan replied as he pulled out a bottle of scotch.

"You came prepared?"

"I was expecting something like this."

"This just made my day."

"Your welcome."

"And you know what? Tomorrow we are going to find this Kaia girl and we are going to drag her arse back to New Orleans so that we interrogate her the goddess out of her."

"That's a lot to say for someone who's still so sober."

"I won't be in a moment."

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

* * *

"Hey Klaus can I talk to you?" Hayley questioned entering his study.

"What is it Hayley?" Klaus asked, he was currently holding Serenity in his arms.

"I…um…I was wondering…"

"This is about Elijah and Katerina isn't it?"

"Well I wasn't aware that they had a fling."

"Oh it was more than a fling darling."

"So he liked her?"

"Do you really want to know, little wolf?"

"It's nice to know you care about my feelings but yes."

"Well you are the mother of my child so I kind of have to."

"Mmm, so are you going to tell me what went on between the two of them?"

"You don't think I was the only one Katerina was running from do you?"

"What?"

"She was running from Elijah for 500 years and he was chasing her all that time."

"But if they liked each other then why…?"

"It's because he loved her that he chased her and it's because she loved him that she ran."

"That doesn't make sense, if she loved him then shouldn't she want to be with him forever."

"This is going to be a long story."

"I have time."

"Fine, when we met Katerina she had been exiled by her family and had no one so we gave her a home after finding out that she was a Petrova doppelganger. She came to stay with us, in fact we were betrothed and she tried to love me, kind of forced herself to but I didn't, anyway she ended up falling for the wrong brother, then the night of our wedding or the night I was going to break my curse she ran away. We thought that she betrayed us but we kind of betrayed her first, she trusted us and we lied to her. Four people were responsible for destroying Katerina Petrova; her father was the first then it was Elijah and me and finally she, herself. However later on she found out Elijah was trying to save her life as well as break my curse."

"Then why didn't she come back to him?"

"She's scared of love, scared of letting people in, just like me and she realised that Elijah's already been on the inside, he's actually seen beneath her Katherine façade as he calls it and she thought he had a chance of removing it. I think a part of her wanted him to."

"Then why didn't she let him?"

"Because it was her safety, it was how she protected herself from emotion, apparently she trusts Kol enough that she'd show him herself, not Katerina or Katherine but she's showing him every aspect of her personality what he refers to as Katty. She's not that same girl I met back then but she isn't the one she pretends to be."

"Anyway what inspired this new uncle relationship?"

"I just thought I'd give it a try and she happens to like me but, a word of advice,"

Klaus offered, "Katerina Petrova can never be replaced even though Elijah has tried. She is his one true love so just give up now before you get hurt but if that's what you want then go ahead though it will be awkward in the future seeing that you'll have to live together."

"Thanks for the advice but I don't let psychopaths tell me what to do."

* * *

Trevor had awoken to nearly being burned to a crisp by the sun and his hostage had disappeared. He couldn't go back for fear of what might happen to him if he returned without the goddess. Luckily all he had to do was find the girl who shared the face of his former love. Unfortunately finding the first incarnation of Katerina Petrova would be no easy feat if she were anything like the doppelganger.

* * *

"Bulgaria." Bonnie read on the map.

"No something's wrong," Henrik muttered.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Do the spell again."

"We've done it five time, it's always the same."

"No look for her father instead."

"Fine," she sighed, " _Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras sequita saguines ementas asten mihan ega petous,_ " the drop of Nadia's blood moved across the paper away from the first location, "Italy."

They looked up to each other with the same panicked expression thinking the same thing; something was very wrong.

* * *

 **Hope this m** **akes up for not updating for ages** **and thank you to all those who've reviewed and liked my story, it really means a lot** **. R and R.**


End file.
